Zero Gravity
by RoastedWolf
Summary: Fantasy!AU. When Anna finally tames her dragon, she enters the League of Riders - an ancient guild tasked with protecting Arendelle from her enemies. She finds herself finally rubbing shoulders with her reclusive sister, Elsa, Master of the Frost. Elsanna. Likely to be OOC because I can't hack.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Howdy everyone, Wolf here. Just a quick note to everyone. This is my first Elsanna ****fic, which is based off my own story I was gonna write, but I could never quite get characters to fit the idea. Essentially, I hope I can keep this story up. I'm prone to deep depression due to a severe hormone imbalance, which means sometimes writing can physically hurt. **

**Reviews and stuff are encouraged - and don't be shy. Critical/encouraging reviews are the best. No unnecessary hate please!**

**Lots of love to everyone,**

**Wolf**

**Edit: The cover was created by none other than the beautiful ****skuntank. I am in her debt for creating such a wonderful cover, and a beautiful piece of art.**

* * *

Zero Gravity

_Easy, Anna. Easy._

She gazed into the fierce eyes of the beast before her, knees trembling, light steel armour rattling as she circled it. Its long, whip like tail was curled close to its clawed paws, mouth half open in a long, threatening hiss. Her heart was thundering hard in her head, blocking out the sounds of the arena around her. Every inch of her focus was concentrated on the scaly hide of the creature, looking for a weak spot.

Anna examined, with some trepidation, the raw power rippling in the beast's powerful hind legs. The muscles there were bunched and trembling; it was preparing to attack her. The trouble was, she didn't know which way to dodge. To her left was a huge boulder – no doubt it served protection against the creature's burning, scorching breath. To her right was open ground, but the creature's tail was closer to her on the right. It would not hesitate to throw her around like a rag doll with that prehensile tail.

Sweat trailed an irritating line down her temple under her helm, her narrow eye slits barely big enough for her to see clearly. Her breath puffed against the visor protecting the lower half of her face. The mighty shield dragging her arm down flashed in the light from the scorching sun above. In the arena, the elements were always exaggerated. What she wouldn't do for a cool breeze to sooth the matted sweat at the nape of her neck…

With a sudden roar the beast lurched forward in a feigned attack, sabre fangs fully bared as those black lips pealed back. Anna jumped backwards, stomach plummeting as she felt herself trip over her own foot. Her right arm flailed wildly, the harpoon unwieldy in her grip. Somehow, she managed to retain her balance, and she gasped in relief. Distantly, she could hear the crowd howling their support. She chanced a glance up at the stands. There, in the Champion's box, sat her sister.

She barely had the time to feel elated that her sister was watching her when the creature was upon her. Anna pulled her shield up between them just in time as she was crushed into the dusty sand below. The beast was about the size of a horse, all leathery wings and shining, metallic green scales. Razor sharp claws scrabbled at her shield – she heaved with all her might at the bulk crushing her into the ground. The long, snakelike neck was raised, those dark, unrelenting eyes boring into her. They were deep, emerald green, and glowed with the coldly calculating intelligence of both a predator and a conscious being.

Frantically, Anna tried to remember her training. Huckley, her trainer, would be shouting something at her. Something useful…

She jabbed the harpoon into the gap of the beast's armpit, sending it jerking backwards, leaving her just enough room to scramble out from underneath it. She jumped to her feet, wielding the harpoon in both hands in a guard position. Her heart thundering and adrenaline pumping madly through her veins, she let out a mad battle cry and charged forwards. The beast looked up at the last minute, rearing up onto its hind legs, maw opening as deadly power surged up its throat. With no shield to protect her, Anna would be dead within seconds if she didn't reach it in time.

Anna felt herself springing forward, harpoon slipping out of her grasp as she wrapped her arms around the beast's neck. It roared, staggering backwards as it tried to shake her off. Gritting her teeth, she held on, feeling her helm scraping against the beast's scales.

Somehow, she managed to hook her leg up around the creature's shoulder, hauling herself up onto its back. It let out a screech, bucking and writhing as it tried to escape. She clung on tight, closing her eyes and madly imagining a limpet clinging onto a rock in the midst of a stormy sea.

She felt the beast's throat under her arms constrict and ripple before the deafening roar of flames filled her ears. She opened her eyes. The beast was twisting its head, trying to douse her in green fire. Startled, she cried out, driving a gauntleted fist forward and punching the creature in the eye. The flames were cut off as it unleashed a pained screech, the final essence of the flames rushing out with a hiss of gas.

_C'mon, you stupid lizard – just give up!_ Anna thought desperately – her arms and legs were aching and shaking, tiring under the constant strain of holding on. With the last of her strength she clamped her legs tighter and jerked forward, grabbing onto the beast's curled horns. Gasping with the effort, she dragged its head back. It reared up, scything at the air with its fore claws, maw gaping open in another ear splitting screech. The ground shook as it thundered back onto all four legs. Somehow, she managed to wrestle the beast's head close to her chest. Reaching for the specially crafted reins she had at her belt, she wrenched them out, managing somehow to slot the steel bar into the creature's mouth.

With a wild laugh of success, she pulled the reins taut, still clutching on with her legs. It went wild, wings expanding rapidly on either side of her as its hind legs tensed in preparation. Only the huge iron chain around its hind leg kept it from taking flight.

Anna buried her hand into the fur at the beast's back, tugging hard. It screamed one last time, tail lashing upwards and catching her helm with its tip. The already loose helmet came flying off, allowing her mane of coppery hair to come cascading out over her pauldrons. She yelled madly, dragging its head back with the reins, hammering her fist on the top of its head. It thrashed, snapping the harpoon under its feet with ease.

Anna felt the change as the creature began to give up; its struggles were becoming weaker, the tugging lessening until finally, it groaned and collapsed to the ground, its whole body trembling with exhaustion.

Anna's body relaxed, her spine curling as she leaned over the dragon's back, panting madly and trying to blink the sweat out of her eyes. The arena was deadly silent – the only sound was the deep, fatigued huffs of the beast below her, and her own whining exhales.

She raised her head. All eyes were on her, expectant, waiting, praying. She locked eyes with her sister, who was looking on with cool, regal reserve. Anna felt herself grin, and she raised her fist, signalling her victory. At first, the cheers were hardly a rumble, people were just starting to stand from their seats. The rumble suddenly became a mighty roar, the thunder of a thousand screams and shouts deafening in the cramped, hot arena.

_I've done it!_ She thought, raising both fists. _I've become what I need to be._

With that she collapsed against the beast in exhaustion, the world fading into darkness as she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa gazed down as her sister was dragged out of the arena by a team of armoured guards. Her dragon hauled itself to its feet, following dejectedly before disappearing from view as it vanished into the bowels. She sighed softly, feeling both immensely proud of her sister, and slightly irritated. She'd joined the Riders because it was her duty. As firstborn, she was offered as tribute to the Riders, and she'd taken it, training for most of her life to become an elite among them. Anna didn't have to be a Rider.

Elsa got to her feet suddenly, startling her companion.

"I'm going on patrol." She said sharply. Without another word she swept out of the viewing box and made her way down the long corridor. She could already hear the crowd discussing the next trainee. To become a member of the Rider's Guild was easy. All one had to do was wrestle a dragon to force it to submit. Elsa had wrestled her own dragon at the tender age of fourteen. Seven years on, she had risen up the ranks to one of the twelve Champions of Arendelle. She tried not to imagine Anna's future – gruelling training, hours upon hours of study of dragon lore before the Trial. One's first flight with their partner was the most important part of training. For dragons were not steeds or pets. They were partners, allies, friends.

Elsa made her way out of the arena just as the first roar of the crowd greeting their next trainee echoed through the city. She knew she should probably go and congratulate her sister – the fight had been rather impressive. Yet something inside her was stubbornly against it.

_So I'll run away like a coward._

Elsa hardly had the heart to stifle the voice as she made her way through the empty streets towards the keep. It towered above the city, glistening white marble a tribute to the hard work of her people. Her own dragon would be there waiting for her, no doubt ready to scold her for being so stupid. Who didn't go and see their sister after a fight like that?

_Me, Master of the Frost, apparently._

Despite her loathing of her title, Elsa bore the snowflake sigil with as much pride as she could. The esteemed position as Master of the Frost was reserved for Riders who had managed to partner with the most difficult dragons – the icy warriors from the far north.

The hustle and bustle of people greeted Elsa as she made her way into the women's changing rooms. The other Riders were either coming on duty or coming off, all discussing their findings.

"What news from the Mark?" Elsa said to no one in particular as she started undressing, reaching for her riding gear.

"No trouble." Came the response. It was a typical response. The most difficult thing a Rider had to face nowadays were rogue dragons, which were usually weak and starving. Gone were the days of the crippling Wars of the Mists.

Elsa nodded, clinching her riding belt around her waist before pulling on her boots, tightening the buckles. The belt had two circular rings made of the strongest steel on her hips. They attached to the saddle, and prevented her being thrown off in extreme combat situations. Finally, she pulled on her thick winter shirt and coat. It was early spring, but the cold could kill a foolish rider. Fully dressed, she attached her cloak of office to her shoulders before leaving the changing room, heading up the steep spiral staircase to the Dragon Hold.

The sounds of laughter and humans faded to the rustle of leathery wings and the scrape of claws against stone. Stuck between the clash of two worlds, Elsa felt almost at ease with herself. Dragons did not speak much, and the harsh snarl of their ancient tongue was much easier to understand than the subtle nuances of human language.

Elsa's legs burned slightly as she reached the last stair and pushed into the Hold. Over fifty dragons were lying down or eating. Some were talking in near whispers, their wings tucked close to their sides. At her entrance the rustling stopped as the beasts turned to peer at her, to identify her as a Rider, before turning back to their dreams or meals.

There were many different dragons – some were huge monsters, complete with serrated fangs and metre long claws. Those legendary warriors were the oldest of their kind, and tended to remain outside the city with their similarly ancient Riders. Most of the dragons in the Hold were younger and smaller.

Elsa peered through the crowd, spotting her own dragon settled at the mouth of the Hold, staring out at the mountains through a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Azuron." Elsa said as she made her way closer. The beast turned her head only slightly, acknowledging her with a simple blink of that great eye.

"Elsa." Azuron hissed, tail flicking slightly. The beast's voice was deep as an ocean trench, enthralling as the moonlight on snow dusted mountains, yet unmistakably female. She did not question Elsa's reason for being there. "We will patrol." She rose to her feet, claws clicking against stone as she made her way towards her saddle. Elsa followed, heaving the leather off the wall and placing it on Azuron's back. The beast huffed softly, allowing her human counterpart to buckle up the straps, securing the saddle to her back.

"Is that comfortable?" Elsa said softly, resting her hand against Azuron's shoulder. The beast hummed an affirmative, shaking herself slightly before allowing Elsa to haul herself up onto her back.

Elsa cast her gaze out of the Hold as she secured herself to the saddle, clasping the soft line of fur that trailed down Azuron's back. The breeze was steady and cool, the sky brilliant and clear. Elsa reached into her saddlebag, pulling out a pair of goggles and a scarf to protect her eyes and face from the cutting wind. Snapping the goggles on and wrapping the scarf securely around her face, she tapped the dragon's shoulder. With a huff, the beast rose up, wings rustling slightly as she sauntered to the exit. And the dragon really did saunter – she was full of pride. Pride at of her beauty, pride at her Rider. Proud of the way the sun glinted off her ice blue scales as she emerged into the bright sunlight.

The Rider tucked herself low against the dragon's back, holding onto the solid handles on her saddle. She felt the dragon's body tense – she could feel the coiling energy in Azuron's hind legs. She could feel the excited urgency to become one with the wind and sky. It was the only time she felt truly herself.

Azuron launched herself into the air, wings unfurling with a rustle like dry parchment. With a great whoosh she lifted into the air, powering upwards, heading towards the crystalline mountains. Elsa glanced down as Arendelle shrank under her. All her fears faded as she rose, all the crippling binds of her responsibility fell away. She straightened up, feeling the wind rake her hair back off her face, pulling her braid off her shoulder so it could stream behind her. Her cloak flapped, the snowflake sigil glimmering in the sun.

It was wonderfully freeing.

They swept over the fiord, the glittering water reflecting them as they sailed on the wind towards the mountains.

"How did your sister do in the Trial?" Azuron said suddenly, turning her head slightly to gaze back at her Rider. The goggles and scarf hid Elsa's expression well, but the dragon could tell she was upset. Or, the most upset Elsa could get anyway, which was coolly indifferent.

"She fought well." Elsa replied, feeling her cheeks heat and shifting her weight as Azuron banked gently to the left. They were still climbing – the mountains loomed before them, snowy caps were distant and tantalising as they rose to meet them.

"She won?"

"Yes."

Elsa braced herself for the inevitable. Azuron was going to ask why she wasn't with Anna, and Elsa would have to explain that she didn't like crowds and that she wanted to let Anna bask in her victory with her real friends. The excuse sounded terribly feeble even in her own mind.

"Anna loves you very much."

Elsa was taken aback. Azuron had turned her head back to the front again, the back of her skull and great oryx horns mocking her.

"I know that. I love her too. I just…" Elsa sighed, looking up into the infinitely blue expanse of the sky above. "I don't know, Azuron. I love her _too_ much. That's the problem."

Azuron hissed, eyes narrowing as her claws flexed under her belly. "You run from your problems rather than confronting them. You are Master of the Frost. My partner, and you run like a dog." The dragon rumbled her disapproval. "If you were not my Rider I would say you were weak."

Elsa huffed, irritated. "I am not _weak_. I just don't want to hurt her."

The dragon ignored her, her voice somehow becoming deeper. "You should be with her, offering her support. You are her elder sister. You are her guide as she becomes a Rider. Yet you are here, patrolling the mountains you know are safe."

"Enough, Azuron."

"Your absence is a worse hurt than anything you can do to her physically."

"Azuron, I said enough!" Her voice was shrill with pain and anger and the dragon growled softly, but did not reply.

The words cut Elsa deeply. Azuron was right. She was always right. She was the voice of reason. The only being outside herself who knew who she really was. To the world she was cool, calm, collected – Master of the Frost, Champion of the League of Riders. In reality, she was a scared little girl who didn't know how to handle her problems without running from them.

"She's knocked out anyway." Elsa continued, unable to keep the irritated edge out her voice. "She fainted after the fight. Heat exhaustion, I suspect."

Azuron remained pointedly silent as she rose above the first mountain. Elsa was ashamed, and it burned her cheeks as she admitted it to herself. Azuron was right, and nothing Elsa did or said would change that. She was a coward. Elsa dealt with her upset in the only way she knew how. She forced the feelings away, straightening her spine and casting her eye over the land revealed to her. The visual of the sweeping plains before her did nothing to quash her last, traitorous thought.

_ If I didn't want to fuck her little, innocent brains out, half my problems would be gone._


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Anna became aware of as she awoke was the constant throb of pain in every single joint in her body. She could feel the soft cushion beneath her head and the light sheet covering her. Her sluggish brain began churning slowly, her addled mind trying to understand where she was. The distant melody of birds singing and the sweet scent of early spring blossom soothed her sudden panic. She was still in Arendelle, then. She had no idea how she'd come to be here. Either she was in her bedroom with the window open or she'd managed to cause an accident and was in the hospital. All she could remember was a great green dragon which emerald eyes. And her sister watching her…

Her sister.

_Elsa._

She opened her eyes, staring up at the wooden ceiling of the doctor's office. She'd been in there enough to recognise the swirling depictions of dragons carved into the rich brown lacquer. They snarled and roared at each other, their Riders wielding their harpoons and shields. It detailed the infamous War of the Mists, the bloodiest war in all of history. It had taken place between Arendelle, the Southern Isles and her ally, Corona.

"Is she gonna be okay?" She recognised that voice. It belonged to her best friend. Her partner in crime…

"Kristoff?" She murmured, turning her head slightly to gaze at the blurry mass sitting close to her. She blinked, trying to focus her foggy vision. A roughly stubbled face became clearer, his light brown eyes wide with concern.

"Anna?" The man turned to stare at her, his shaggy blonde hair trapped under a riding hat. "Are you alright? They said you passed out from heat exhaustion! Can you see okay? They said your dragon nearly fire-breathed your face. The gas can be really toxic –"

"Hey, hey," she said with a laugh. "You're rambling. That's my job."

He grinned. "So, Feisty-Pants. You did it. You mastered a dragon." He gave her the thumbs up. "Great job!"

"Yeah…" She rubbed her face, trying to understand. If only her mind would clear up! "Wait… what? A dragon?" The memories of the Arena came flooding back. She gasped, "Are you serious? I did it? Oh my God, I actually bested a dragon! Where is it? What happens now? Why am I here?" She sat up quickly, the head rush making her feel dizzy before a thundering headache made her eyes clamp shut. She groaned and rested a hand against her forehead – she'd never felt like this before. "What happened to me?"

"Heat exhaustion from the Arena. You've been unconscious for about an hour." Said the nurse. She bustled over, her plump face furrowed in motherly irritation. Nurse Gerda was a kindly woman, but was not to be crossed; her temper with timewasters was legendary. "I can't believe you of all people have decided to join the League. I've had you in here almost as much as your sister!"

Anna perked up, cracking her eyes open to peer at the nurse. "Elsa's in here a lot?"

"Oh yes – she often comes in here with scratches and scrapes." Gerda said as she pressed her palm against Anna's forehead. "I always tell her she doesn't have to come here. The Riders have their own infirmary – still, she insists I treat her."

Anna frowned, confused. Elsa never went out of her way to leave the Rider's home in the keep. Their lodgings were permanent; each Rider had their own room until they decided to leave the keep and procure their own living arrangements. By that time, a whole new batch of Riders would have come through to be trained. Elsa had left home at fourteen, leaving Anna alone in the mansion her parents owned. She still felt sorely betrayed by it. One moment they had been friends, the next, distanced as Elsa went through Rider training.

"Well, your temperature is back to normal." Gerda turned away, filling a horn cup with cool water before handing it to Anna. "But you need to drink. You fainted because of a lack of water." She raised an eyebrow. "Don't the trainers insist the trainees drink a healthy amount before entering the Arena?"

Anna blushed. In her wild excitement she had forgotten her orders to remain hydrated. Gerda rolled her eyes and trotted away as Kristoff started to laugh, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You shut your mouth." She said, pouting. "Anyway, you didn't answer my earlier question. What happens now?"

"Drink!" Gerda shouted and Anna hastily drank, almost missing the nurse's dark look.

"Well," Kristoff began, thinking back to when he himself had bested his dragon. He'd become a Rider a year ago, besting his dragon, Sven, on his eighteenth birthday. "You get a day's rest. That's today. Then you move in to your room in the keep – they give you new stuff, training stuff. So you'll get fitted for your riding belt and your goggles. You have to wait until all the trials are over; that's in about a week. Then you start your training properly." He grinned. "It's tough, but a lot of fun."

"Yeah, you had it easy though." Anna sighed. "You were already strong. I'm really weak still."

Kristoff laughed again. "I don't know about that. You chuck brass busts around like no one's business."

"That was one time!" She exclaimed, reaching out and slapping his arm. "One time!"

Kristoff grinned, rubbing where she'd hit him. "Ouch! Careful there, Sandwich Princess. You might tear my arm off." They glared at each other for half a minute before he sighed, checking the clock on the wall. "I should go. My patrol starts in ten minutes."

He got heavily to his feet, stretching slightly and grunting as his spine cracked. Anna peered up at him, her brow furrowed slightly. "Kristoff. Where's Elsa?" She watched him freeze before looking away, her voice weary. "Actually, don't answer that. She's probably patrolling."

"Right…" Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before pulling off his hat and placing it on Anna's head. "Well, I'll uh, see you this evening. Don't make too much of a bother of yourself, okay?"

"I won't!" Her grin erased the dejected look from her face. "Have fun on your patrol!" With a final wave, Kristoff lumbered out of the hospital, closing the door behind him.

Anna allowed the grin to slide away as she leaned back against her pillow, staring moodily down at her hands curled in her lap. Elsa. Her dearest sister, Elsa. For Anna, she was an untouchable ultimatum. The mysterious creature in all her nightmares and dreams. And yet she loved her so much. Every one of Elsa's victories she had chronicled in her paintings. Her and her elusive dragon, Azuron. Anna recalled the cold hard gaze of her sister's dragon. Azuron was Queen of the Ice, a title bestowed on the greatest frost dragon in all of Arendelle.

With a groan, Anna buried her face in her hands, trying to rid herself of the image of Elsa in full riding gear. Tight leather trousers, a thick dragon-hide coat liked with fur, goggles hanging limply in her hand as she stared at her, those brilliant blue eyes bright and full of excitement… There was the reason Anna could never have married Kristoff. There was the reason Anna couldn't ever look at another person in a romantic way. She didn't just love Elsa. She had been desperately _in_ love with Elsa ever since she'd first seen her mounted on her dragon, parading through the city after becoming the city's champion. That had been almost four years ago, just before their parents had died.

After the tragic accident that led to her parents' deaths, Anna didn't see Elsa for two months – she remained in the keep. From what little she'd heard from the other Riders she had pestered, Elsa spent most of her time locked in her room, unless duty called and she was to patrol. By the time she had reappeared, two months later, Elsa had been stick thin, her skin snow white from lack of sunlight. And Anna's heart had broken.

Anna drew herself up, feeling somewhat betrayed that Elsa hadn't even bothered to come see her. Surely mastering a dragon was reason enough to see your little sister, even if you detested her. Why else didn't Elsa bother with her?

_She hates me and there's nothing I can do about it._

She huffed and shoved the sheets off her, swivelling and placing her bare feet against the cool stone floor. She supposed she would go home and pack a few things before moving into the keep. Hopefully, the house left behind would be looked after. Unsteadily, she got to her feet, looking around for something to wear – somehow, traipsing through the city in her undergarments did not appeal to her.

She found some spare clothes resting on the back of a chair; trousers and a loose cloth shirt. She supposed she should get used to such. There were no dresses in the wardrobe of a Rider. As she finished dressing, she ran her fingers through her hair. Perhaps she should cut it short? Training was hard – people were known to _die_ in training, and long hair would be a disadvantage. Her pre-entry trainer had told her countless stories about men yanking women to their deaths by the ends of their hair. She bit her lip in indecision before shrugging and braiding the coppery mane into twin braids. She'd deal with that issue later.

With a final sigh, she made her way out the infirmary, leaving her water half drunk behind.

* * *

_How dare she._

The thought chased its way around Frænir's head, his emerald green eyes fixated on the door to his cell. The room was cool but cramped, keeping the dragon in a difficult state between comfortable and ragingly angry. His powerful claws scraped against the stone floor, screeching loudly and setting even his _own_ teeth on edge. His tail was wrapped tightly around his hind legs as he tried to keep himself from touching the walls. Had he known this _humiliation_ was what was awaiting him after his defeat, he would have fought harder.

_How dare she!_

At the thought of his downfall, and the copper haired wench who had bested him, an angry roar strained to spring from his throat. He restrained it with difficulty, his hackles rising in his fury. His eye still hurt from where she punched him, and the space between his foreleg and his body was sore. He had not been prepared for his defeat.

The sound of a door opening distracted him. He raised his head slightly, ears pricking forward at the noise. Perhaps it was a guard to take him away? No, the scraping of scales against rock was definitely not a guard. Another of his kin, then, come to mock him for his failure. He felt his anger return. It boiled in his blood, curdling in his stomach.

And so he unleashed the mightiest snarl he could muster. The sound echoed around him, reverberating against the walls and making his intentions clear.

_If anyone dares enter, I will tear them limb from limb. Sore eye be damned._

The door opened slowly, and his snarl deepened into his mother tongue. _"Leave me! You are not welcome here!"_

_ "Quiet yourself, little fool."_ Came the sharp and irritable reply. A deep red claw pushed the door open fully, revealing the long muzzle and hard scales of another dragon. It was another male – the size of his mighty horns were proof of that. The stranger observed Frænir through narrowed vermillion eyes, pearly white fangs jutting down sharply past his lips, observing him disgustedly for a second before retreating. _"Come out of there. We need to find you your quarters. You are a League dragon now. You should be proud."_

_ "Only cowards take pride in defeat."_ Frænir said scornfully, his ears tucking themselves flat against his head, indicating his revulsion.

The strange dragon laughed, moving past the doorway. _"Only fools sprout such nonsense." _The last of his long tail disappeared from view. Frænir hesitated before getting to his feet. A dragon never allowed another to scorn him and leave without a fight. He moved out of his room, claws scraping, scales clicking, wings rustling as he pushed his way into the corridor.

The other dragon was looking back at him, lips pealed back over those teeth in a dark, dangerous version of a smirk. With a snort he padded away, heading out of the corridor into an open-air courtyard. Frænir followed, curious. The fresh sea breeze greeted him as he stepped out, rushing through his dark mane and ruffling the long fur that traced down his spine. The sun gazed down on him, glittering on his scales, filling his heart with its warmth. High above, birds circled and cawed – it reminded him forcefully of the freedom he had lost.

His muzzle wrinkled into a scowl, lip lifting so his fang could be seen. His displeasure was obvious. _How did a mighty dragon like myself become a human's _slave_!? _He thought, casting a filthy look at his companion, who was smirking at him.

_"You get used to it." _The other dragon said, spreading his wings. The leathery skin was blood red, a shade darker than his scales. _"I was as angry and stubborn as you when I became a member of the League. But now, I have my Rider. I am complete."_

Frænir snorted in mockery. _"I am already my own self. I am complete by myself."_

The other dragon laughed, tail flicking. _"You can fly, can't you?" _Frænir nodded. _"Very well. Show me!"_

Frænir readied himself, his wings unfurling at his sides. He stretched them wide, showing off their beauty, allowing the other dragon to observe. Perhaps then, the stranger would see how strong he was, and allow him to roam free. For that was the prize of beating a human – to be cast out of the city, to join the other free brothers and sisters. He hummed to himself, tensing his hind legs in preparation to take off. The sky was wide open to him. His freedom was there in front of him, daring him to take it. He could _taste_ it. With a wild roar he leaped upwards, bringing his wings down in a mighty swoop, lifting off the ground with delightful ease.

He soared upwards out of the courtyard, heading towards the brilliant blue sky. The wing was rushing under his wings, pushing him upwards, sending him high into the sky. He rose like an empty bottle in water, shooting upwards so quickly, he imagined the other dragon could not catch up. For a wild moment he believed he was free.

Only then the other dragon appeared in his peripheral vision. He looked bored and he banked to the left, making his way towards the keep. Frænir felt his heart sink. He was not free. He would never be free, now.

_At least there is one good thing about being in the League. I will become stronger, faster, mightier than any other dragon to ever have existed. And I will be the master between myself and the human. I will rule._


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I sure am belting these out! Hot damn! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The long grass swayed in the gentle breeze. The sky was silver with clouds, the sun struggling to make itself known as the lightest of rains swept across the great plain. Here and there, the red flush of poppies gaped like open wounds, breaking up the lush green of the grass. Each dash of crimson was a testament to the bloodshed once witnessed by the ancient yew tree still standing. A rusted sword was thrust through its trunk. The wood had grown around the offending instrument, twisting the iron with all its slow growing strength.

Elsa braced herself as Azuron landed, her body compensating for the impact as four strong legs collided with the ground. The reason for her flight was, for once, not duty bound. The small pack of lunch at her side was testament to that – it was her day off.

She pulled down her scarf and pushed her goggles onto her forehead as Azuron padded towards the yew tree, rumbling in content as the soft grass pressed against her belly. Azuron was glad to accompany Elsa to the site of the battle; her own sire had fought and died to protect Arendelle somewhere amongst the poppies. Elsa tried to imagine the clash of claws and shields. She had been lucky – the war had ended just after her training had begun. Peacetime was much more preferable to the dark days of conflict.

"I shall leave you here." Azuron said, crouching low to the ground. Elsa gathered her leather bag full of her lunch and notebook before sliding off the side, landing in the grass. They had both decided to go without a saddle – there was little use having the heavy and cumbersome thing when they were going to relax for the day. "I will be back shortly."

"Catch a big one for me, won't you?" Elsa said, smiling happily as the beast nuzzled her stomach, hot breath tickling her belly beneath her shirt. Their eyes met, exchanging the mutual love and respect held commonly between Rider and dragon.

"I will do you proud, _ghazal_." Elsa laughed softly at the tender, but decidedly dragonish, term of endearment – it translated literally into gazelle, which was a native creature of the Middle East, the origin of most dragons.

With a final affectionate snort, Azuron leaped into a sprint, wings uncoiling from her sides before she took off with a mighty woosh. Elsa shaded her eyes to watch her go, feeling a rare sense of peace. She belonged with Azuron, as Azuron belonged to the sky. It was hard to describe – she felt as though they were meant to be; more than siblings, more than soul mates. They were cracked parts of a wobbly whole.

She continued watching the sky long after Azuron disappeared from sight. The furling clouds were parting slightly, allowing the smallest sliver of sunlight to highlight the rolling hills in the distance. The brilliant blue of the sky above was a sharp contrast to the clouds, turning silver into moody grey. Elsa sighed, turning away and walking the remaining distance to the tree. It was early March, a week and a half after Anna had bested her dragon and entered Rider training. Spring was slowly dawning over the land, bringing with it the promise of summer. Elsa loved summer, the idea of summer. The heat and the sun kept the coldness of her personality away. It chipped at the ice surrounding her heart, in a way Azuron could not.

Summer also reminded her of Anna.

Settling at the base of the tree in the slightly damp grass, she began to unpack her bag. Firstly she pulled out her notebook, full of drawings, pressed flowers and small pieces of poetry she had composed herself. She didn't have the ego to proclaim herself as a writer, or an architect. Most of her drawings were those of buildings. Aspects of the keep, for example: the vaulted ceiling of the dining room, or the cavernous corners of the Hold. Others were sketches of Azuron. Azuron liked being drawn. Often she would pose in a certain way, flicking Elsa with her tail in an order to capture the moment. Like most dragons, she was just on the tasteful side of vain. Elsa laughed softly to herself at the thought.

Setting her notebook on her lap, she pulled out the loose hide bag that held her charcoal, inkbottle and quill. They were her most prized possessions besides her notebook. Next, her lunch bag, which held a loaf of bread, some cheese and a ripe red apple. She had seven hours until sunset, and the promising aspect of a whole day to herself, she settled more comfortably against the tree trunk, and opened her book.

On the first page was a hazy sketch of Azuron staring out of the Hold. Elsa trailed her fingers over the parchment fondly before flipping to another page. This one held the pressing of a poppy – the orange tinge to the delicate petals reminded her of Anna's hair, coppery in the brilliance of sunlight. She sighed irritably.

_Everything reminds me of Anna. _ She thought. _The feeling of the wind in my hair. The sweeping drizzle as it passes over the plains. This tree, even. She would have climbed it by now – she would have been sitting above me, singing something or picking the leaves off the twigs while rambling on about her day. _

_ I miss her so much._

Elsa squashed the thought with ruthless efficiency, forcing the aching yearning for her little sister deep into the recesses of her heart. It would not do to be thinking like that. After she had become a Rider she had sworn to sever any emotional ties to her family. Being distracted by such frivolous things as love and affection outside of the bond with her dragon were useless. They wouldn't help her defeat rogue dragons, or enemy Riders.

Yet, the death of her parents had broken her heart. And Anna… Anna was all she had left, other than Azuron. She loved her sister so much. Too much. The oath she had taken to stay away from Anna seemed pale and insignificant in comparison. She'd offered her blood to the oath that kept her away from Anna. And if she broke it… her father would haunt her for the rest of her days. Her father had not wanted Elsa to become a dangerous influence upon the youngest daughter. Anna had traditions and values to uphold, not become a Rider and waste her life patrolling the mountains.

"Conceal, don't feel." She murmured as crippling frustration coiled tight in her stomach. Despite her distance, Anna had still become a Rider. It had all been for nought.

Elsa flicked away from the poppy to a fresh sheet of parchment. She opened the bag of her drawing utensils, plucking out a new stick of charcoal with her long pale fingers before setting to work, getting lost in towering columns, steepled arches and the intricacies of an icy palace she had been pipe dreaming about for the past few days. At its heart was a beautiful ballroom, her sigil carved into its floor. Sweeping staircases would lead to the upper floor where she could spend her days staring out over the mountains, taking in the crisp air. Maybe she would get Azuron to use the icy breath she so proudly possessed to create the palace. She dismissed the thought – she didn't have the time for such dalliances.

As she drew the familiar lines of her ice palace, Elsa felt her mind relax and start to drift. It was no use dwelling on her father's failure to uphold the family values. Anna was training to become a Rider… Elsa wouldn't be able to escape the girl. They would probably partner her and Elsa together in the future – she shuddered to think what that would be like. She would have to play cold and indifferent. Maybe even silent as they patrolled the mountains and plains surrounding Arendelle. Anna would be rambling and bumbling all the time about her day, or the weather, or her dragon, or anything that came to mind. Then again, maybe she wouldn't. Maybe painful silences would mark their patrols together, just waiting to be broken.

Elsa's grip on her charcoal tightened so much that it snapped. She tutted loudly, cursing softly under her breath as she stared at the now jagged line which traced up one of the columns supporting the palace on the side of a mountain. There was nothing she could do to fix it.

_Oh well, that's a useful analogy to most of my pitiful life. Master of the Frost, unable draw stable structures or have a stable relationship with her sister. Well done, Elsa. Well done._

A heavy wind stole across her, ruffling her hair and announced the return of Azuron. Elsa looked up to see the dragon strutting proudly towards her, a deer hanging limply from her jaws, its broken, lifeless body bloodied from the marks left by claws and teeth.

Azuron came to a halt near her, settling down and resting the deer in the grass, humming softly. "You're thinking too much, _ghazal._ Your brow was furrowed. Today is a day to rejoice! I have found food for us both!"

Elsa laughed, "No, it's just… I messed up this stupid drawing and I can't fix it."

Azuron leaned her graceful neck over to peer into Elsa's notebook. Her eyes, like shards of ice, focused on the page, tracing over the ice palace sketch. After a moment, she huffed, returning to her deer. "Your drawing is not stupid. And nor are you."

There was the sound of ripping flesh: Azuron had used a razor sharp claw to gut and skin the deer. With great skill and surprising dexterity, she separated the meat apart from the corpse, saving some for Elsa and leaving the rest for herself. Next, she snapped the head off the body, opening her mouth slightly and allowing a stream of ice to form around it. It would keep the brain fresh for tanning the hide later.

"Do you want the heart?"

"No, thanks. But stay right there."

Azuron glanced at her human. Elsa's eyes were focused on her, charcoal moving swiftly across the parchment, no doubt sketching madly. The dragon shifted her wings in a shrug, keeping her head perfectly still as she turned her attention back to the deer. The matted and bloody hide was lying in wait for her – her rough tongue would strip the hide of fur with ease. It didn't mean she liked the hair clogging up her mouth and getting stuck between her teeth. Elsa would have to help her later with that.

She would give the frozen head and skin to Elsa to take to the tannery. They would be used for gloves, or saddles, or reins – something useful for the Riders.

"Done. You can move now." There was the sound of a final extravagant sketch mark before Elsa peered at her, smiling. Azuron shifted slightly, peering down at her captured self on the parchment. She hummed her approval, nuzzling the top of her human's white blonde head.

"And, as usual, Queen of the Frost is captured in all her eternal beauty." Azuron laughed, tail flicking. Elsa huffed, lips curling into a rare grin.

"Yes, yes. You'd flay me alive if I drew you how you really are."

The dragon growled playfully, "You should watch yourself. My fangs and claws know no difference between deer flesh and human flesh. You know of this."

"Mmhmm." Elsa replied, putting her notebook down and opening her lunch. "I sure do." The scar where Azuron had gouged her in their Trial fight tingled at the thought. It stretched from her left shoulder to her right hip, slashing a pale line across her torso. It had almost faded with time, but it was still a stark reminder of how powerful dragons really were.

"Speaking of which," Azuron began as she settled herself down to eat. "I met your sister's dragon."

There was an awkward silence. Azuron took the time to gulp down some of the fresh meat. Then, "Really? What's it like?"

"He's a brat." Azuron growled. "Proud. Too proud. And determined to make a fool of himself. His name is Frænir."

"'Mythical dragon'," Elsa translated, frowning. Most dragon names meant something – Azuron, for example, meant blue song. No doubt it was a testament to the almost iridescent pale blue of her scales, and the deep cobalt of her mane and dorsal stripe. "Is he a danger?"

"No." Azuron replied. "Once they meet properly, he'll settle down." She hummed unconcernedly. "They'll be meeting tomorrow. Would you like to witness it? Perhaps guide them –"

"No."

The reply was instantaneous and cut across the dragon's suggestion so quickly she was startled into silence. Azuron peered at her Rider, noticing the carefully controlled expression on her face. It was as though someone had shuttered the windows of her eyes. Elsa was glaring out over the field, jaw clenched. The dragon sighed.

"Your parents are dead." She said bluntly, ignoring Elsa's wince. Azuron's own parents were dead, but she did not cling to their memory. "It does not do you well to dwell on the past. Your oath to remain distanced from Anna is hurting you." She growled deeply, teeth flashing in displeasure. "Your father was a fool to enforce such rules upon you. How were you ever a threat to her? Your distance only proved to encourage the girl."

"It's what he wanted."

"And he is gone!" Azuron's claws dug deep into the ground below, irritation rearing its head in her gut. "Your sister is a Rider. It would do you both well to at _least_ exchange words. I wish to meet the girl properly, rather than listen to your whining about your undying love for her."

Elsa snapped to her feet, her lunch spilling from her lap and into the grass. "Azuron, this is none of your business. Stay out of it!"

"You are my Rider. Your sister is your kin, and therefore my kin. She is my business. This is my business." Elsa turned sharply, striding away. "And you are running away from the issue again!" Azuron shouted after her loudly. "You should be done with pleasing the dead! When have you ever pleased yourself!?"

Elsa ignored her, anger thundering through her head. _Azuron is right, as usual._ _But I cannot betray my father's wishes so easily! Dragons are simpler – they don't believe in Heaven or Hell. Only the great beyond._ With a restrained roar of frustration she clutched her head, digging her fingers into her scalp.

_Conceal, don't feel! This is exactly what Father didn't want you to turn into! You have to control yourself! Do it for Anna, if not for myself!_

Thunder rolled above her as the clouds thickened, closing off the shaft of weak sunlight, which had previously highlighted the rolling, hills. Rain fell from the sky, with all the cruel fury Elsa held in her heart. She fell to her knees, tears squeezing out of her clenched eyes as she cradled herself. She couldn't stop the sorrow vomiting forth, wrenching sobs from deep in her gut.

"_Ghazal, ghazal,_" Azuron's voice cooed from behind her. She had abandoned her deer in favour of her Rider. The dragon regretted her words. Humans were sensitive creatures, so easy to fall prey to their emotions. Carefully, she drew the crying human to her chest, sheltering her from the rain with a wing. "I apologise for upsetting you."

Elsa clutched at her dragon, struggling to breathe through her sobbing. It had been so many years since she had cried like a child. Somehow, being cradled by Azuron was comforting – she could barely remember her mother's soft embrace. Only the hard cool of her dragon's hide.

"F-fine. I'll g-go." Elsa said, forcing down her tears and calming herself down. "I'll go s-see her tomorrow. I'll guide her."

Azuron hummed her agreement. "Good. And I shall guide her dragon."


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hi everyone! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Harriet, who had a terrible time with her Geography A level mock today. It's also dedicated to the annoying little shit that is Mai, who helped me out with this chapter. You know who you are.**

**Lots of love,**

**Wolf**

* * *

"Shoot!" The expletive fell from her lips as the clock tower struck nine. Anna ran down the street as fast as she could, frantically tying her hair into her signature twin braids. She was late. Very late. She had exactly five minutes to reach the training arena before she would be either disciplined or locked out. Kristoff had warned her not to be late – she was meeting her dragon for the first time since the Trial. The Riders did not tolerate tardiness.

She had awoken not ten minutes earlier, befuddled by the dream she had had. Then she'd noticed the time and quickly forgotten it, scrambling to get dressed. At least the uniform was easy to put on. Dresses were so complicated, but trousers and a shirt were easy enough to slip on. She'd hopped out of her room in the keep as she tugged her boots on, and she was now speeding past the chocolatier. The heady scent of chocolate slammed into her like a brick wall, causing her to almost stop and take it in. She was so hungry – she hadn't had time to get breakfast, and she was severely regretted it.

Anna skidded to a halt in front of the still open gates of the Arena. Panting, she checked her riding belt was straight before catching her breath, leaning against the wall and huffing. Pushing loose strands of hair out of her face, she straightened her shoulders and flounced into the Arena, head held high. _If I pretend to be confident, then people will believe I'm confident–_

Her foot caught on a loose stone, causing her to stumble. Her arms wind-milled at her sides, her stomach lurching as the ground rushed up to meet her. _No, no, no!_

"Hoo, hoo!"

An enormous hand grabbed the back of her shirt, hauling her up into the air and stopping her disastrous destiny with the hard, dusty ground. She struggled for a moment, wriggling feebly as she swung around, wildly trying to crane her neck so she could see the person in question.

"Easy there, dear. Don't want you hurting yourself before meeting your partner, yah?"

The hand gently placed Anna on the ground, the mammoth of a man taking a step back and smiling kindly at her. An impressive blonde mutton chop moustache sat under a bulbous nose and two brilliant blue eyes studied her curiously. Anna blushed hard, embarrassed out of her mind.

"Yeah, no, of course not. I mean, I meant to do that. Tripping. Making an entrance. Wanted to leave a good impression, like your beard." Anna took a gasp of air, somehow blushing harder as she stared up at the man examining her. "… This is awkward. I mean, you're not awkward. I'm awkward. God, you're huge. Wait… what?"

He let out a bellow of a laugh before gently pushing her towards the long line of new recruits. "Go settle yourself over there, yah? Don't try to trip again."

She followed his direction, staring at the ground as she felt the eyes of the other recruits on her. They were judging her. She could feel it. She had to make a good impression – weakness was not tolerated in the Riders. She had to pretend to be the baddest, meanest Rider this side of the fjord. That way, training would be less difficult. They provided the harshest taskmasters for training, and each Rider was partnered with a trainer.

Her face was still burning as she took her place at the end of the line, still staring at her boots.

"My name is Oaken, and I will be supervising you and your dragons at your first meeting. I, myself, am a Rider. My dragon is called Fjell and you may talk to him whenever you have any questions."

Anna summoned her courage and looked up as a huge red dragon stepped forward. She felt her guts clutch and shrivel as she stared at the monster. He was huge – the biggest dragon she had ever seen. Foot long, pearly white fangs jutted out of his bottom jaw, his muzzle curled into a cruel snarl. _Holy crap. 'Mountain' is a fitting name, but it almost doesn't cover it._

The rumbling bass of the dragon's voice washed over her as those scaled lips parted. "I will be ensuring your partners to not disgrace themselves." The crimson eyes fixated on her. "I hope you hold yourselves in similar regard."

Anna rooted her gaze back to the ground, biting her lip as she felt her face burn with embarrassment_. Well, I've already failed _that_ test._ _So don't cock up again. _She dragged herself back to the present as she heard Oaken's merry voice.

"We will bring your dragons to you shortly. For now, I suggest you prepare yourselves. Our very own Master of the Frost will be helping me today."

_Elsa?_

The sound of murmuring hung over the trainees like a swarm of bees. Anna jerked her head up, casting her gaze around the Arena. There, standing near the entrance, stood her elder sister and her dragon, Azuron. She tried hard not to stare. But somehow she couldn't help herself. Her heart was thundering, her mind soaring. Elsa was going to watch her meet her dragon. _Elsa was going to watch her meet her dragon!_ She didn't know if she wanted to faint or not. Did this mean she cared? Did this mean she wanted to become her big sister, like Anna had always wanted?

_Stay cool. Don't freak out._

She turned her head to peer at Oaken, who had trundled over to another gate and was opening it slowly. Beyond the iron gates, the hissing and spitting of dragons came to her on the breeze. Somehow, knowing the strength of the beasts was enough for Anna to feel the cold shiver of fear slide up her spine. Her gaze dodged back to Elsa, who was murmuring to Azuron. The she-dragon nodded slightly before making her way gracefully over to Fjell, who was helping Oaken with the gate. Elsa then glanced her way and their eyes met for a moment. Anna felt herself blush before she looked back at the gate. Elsa really was going to witness her meeting her dragon.

Gradually the gates were opened, scraping against the solid ground. The younger dragons burst out – all long necks and razor sharp claws. It took a mighty snarl from Fjell to startle them all into silence. Only one did not cower. It was stood at the head of the pack, fangs bared in defiance. Anna recognised the emerald green eyes and the dark scales. It was the dragon she had bested in the Trial.

_Just my luck. I had to get the problem one. _

The drakes were lead into the Arena in an orderly, if not shuffling, line. Some were eyeing the trainees nervously; others were examining the ground as though shamed by the entire ordeal. A few were staring straight ahead, proud and aloof. Azuron kept them in line, bringing up the rear as Fjell made his way up the rank, examining each one intensely. He paused at Anna's soon-to-be partner, snorting disdainfully before turning away. There was a heavy pause before he began to speak in a harsh, swift tongue, clearly addressing the dragons before him.

"He's telling them how important today is." Said a soft voice in her ear. Anna very nearly screamed in shock as she jerked away, turning to see Elsa standing beside her, watching Fjell.

"Gods, Elsa, you scared me!" Anna whispered in reply, clutching a hand to her heart in an effort to calm it. Her older sister spared her a glance, the corner of her mouth curled in a small smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Elsa took a shaky inhale. "I just wanted to congratulate you. Your Trial was very impressive."

Anna blushed, blurting out the first thought that came to her mind. "Thank you! I wanted to make you proud, and I figured fighting a dragon would do just that because you're an amazing Rider and I always just wanted you to know that you were always a huge inspiration for me and–" Anna cut herself off, clapping a hand to her forehead and shutting her mouth. _I am such an idiot. I can't even shut up for two seconds! _"Oh Gods. I'm rambling. Again. I'm so sorry."

Elsa laughed very softly. The sound made goose bumps rise up Anna's arms. It was so beautiful – like water falling over stones, or the wind in willow branches. _I'm terrible at metaphor._ Anna blushed at the thought.

"Calm down, Anna. Everything is going to be alright." Elsa murmured, turning her head to whisper in her sister's ear. Anna could feel the brush of breath on her skin and she restrained the urge to shudder. _She's closer to me than she has been for years. Don't mess this up! _"Fjell is right. Today is very important. It is crucial you bond with your partner. If not, I fear he will do something we will all regret."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa moved away as Anna turned to her, penetrating blue eyes somehow sad. "I hope you do not get to find out." Feeling suddenly afraid, Anna felt her fists clench, her breath suddenly short. Was she seriously in danger already? She hadn't even _started_ training! Elsa seemed to see Anna's fear, for she continued quickly. "But do not worry, Anna. Azuron and I are here. We will not let you come to harm."

Their gazes met again. Anna savoured the moment, committing to memory the shape of Elsa's lips and the glimmer of her eyes. She was so close she could have counted her eyelashes. So close she could smell Elsa's light, cool scent. _It's like flowers. Or spring. It smells like spring. All morning dew and… and I really need to stop attempting poetry. Just enjoy this while it lasts._

The intense moment was broken when Elsa looked away. Anna allowed herself a second more to memorise the gentle curve of her jaw before she took to staring at the dragons. They were all restless – the dragon Anna had mastered was glaring at her, lips curled into a sneer, its wings rustling in irritation. She decided looking at it was making her feel sick so she stared at the ground instead. Even the tantalising presence of her sister wasn't enough to stop the nauseating thrill of terror.

_Easy, Anna. Easy. Just breathe._

"Just relax." Elsa whispered. "You're going to be alright."

Anna tried her hardest to believe her sister, but somehow she couldn't convince herself. That dragon had very sharp teeth and claws; burning green fire that would scorch away her flesh with ease; and a tail that could wrap around her and crush the life out of her. And Anna had… nothing. Just leather trousers and a cloth shirt.

_Maybe I can punch it in the eye again. That stopped the fire last time. But I can't hit it on the head – I don't have gauntlets on, and I'd break my hand against its scales if I try it bare handed. _

She chanced a glance at the other trainees. Fjell was still talking, grunting and growling, his tail flicking in irritation. Most of the trainees were staring at the drakes in varying states of fear. Clearly, they understood the danger. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I put myself into this position? Why did I do this to myself? I could die! Right here, right in this Arena. I could die and there's nothing I can do about it. _She sighed shakily. _Okay, okay, just calm down. Elsa's here. Right beside me. She said I was going to be alright. I trust Elsa. Even though I've only seen her four or five times in the past seven months. Scrap that, I haven't even _spoken_ to her properly in years! Not since she entered Rider training and took some stupid oath. I–_

_ Oh Gods. What's happening?_

Fjell had stopped talking and was heading to his Rider, nodding in approval. Azuron was padding towards them, eyes fixed on Elsa. She was smiling in her dragonish way, displaying the sharp little teeth at the back of her mouth. Elsa moved forward, muttering softly in the harsh language Fjell had been speaking in. Azuron laughed softly and replied in kind before they turned together and headed to the edge of the Arena. Anna tried not to panic. Without Elsa there beside her she felt twice as vulnerable. Exposed to the venomous glare of the dragon she had bested.

"Okay," Oaken said in that cheery voice. _This is it. This is how I die. Listening to this crazy Rider's happy voice. Gods, what have I done?_ "We are going to start your meetings now. Don't be nervous – you'll all be fine!"

And that's how they began. Fjell chose a bright orange dragon and the young male trainee who bested it stepped forward. They met in the middle, watched by all. Anna held her breath as they came together. The dragon growled softly, observing the Rider with distrust. They stared at each other and Anna saw the dragon's hind legs tense as though it was about to pounce. She felt her stomach jolt, a shout of warning springing up her throat.

But before it could leave her mouth, the dragon stepped forward, pressing its head against the trainee's stomach, huffing softly. The trainee laughed in amazement, resting a hand on the back of the dragon's head.

"I am Jonah." He said.

"Rastaban." The dragon replied, before continuing in a strained sort of voice. "'Head of the Serpent'."

Oaken looked as though he was about to explode with excitement. Even Fjell appeared pleased, if a dragon with foot long fangs _could_ look pleased without glowering. _Is that it?_ Anna thought. _Maybe this isn't so bad? _The dragon, Rastaban, crouched low to the ground, humming and nuzzling the trainee's stomach again. Jonah laughed softly and scrambled up onto its back, burying his fingers in the dorsal stripe and grinning wildly. With that, the two headed out of the Arena, into the bowels below. Anna did not know what would happen after that.

Fjell took slightly longer to choose the next dragon. It was grey like the sky before a thunderstorm, and its snout was short. Two pairs of fangs were poking from under its top lip. Anna grimaced slightly – it looked mean. And angry. Those onyx eyes were practically ablaze with fury. Again, the trainee who had bested it stepped forward. She looked nervous, and her hands twisted together as she approached the beast. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Azuron shift.

She risked a glance at her sister. Elsa's brow was knitted, her eyes studying the dragon and trainee. She started whispering quickly to her dragon. Anna couldn't help but feel something was wrong. She looked back to where the two were standing. They were staring into each other's eyes, but the dragon's hackles were rising, black hair practically crackling with static fury.

Just as Anna was convinced she was about to see someone die for the first time in her life, the dragon's mane deflated and a long grey tongue peeked out to lick the trainee's cheek. Every single person in the Arena relaxed as the trainee laughed in relief, cupping her partner's jaw and placing a kiss on the tip of its nose. Anna released a breath she hadn't even known she had been holding.

_By the Gods, that was close. _She watched as the two introduced themselves to each other and left the Arena in the same way as Jonah and Rastaban.

As before Fjell took a few moments to choose another dragon. It stepped forward, chest thrown out with pride and confidence. Anna felt herself smile. Surely this meeting would go swimmingly. The dragon didn't look angry; in fact, it looked almost happy to be there. The trainee stepped forwards – an older boy this time. His cheeks were dusted with stubble, and as he swaggered forwards, Anna was reminded of Kristoff.

They barely had the time to react.

Within moments, the dragon was on him, claws and teeth tearing and ripping flesh, cracking bones. Anna jumped backwards, horrified as she watched the young man fall to the ground, screaming in pain. The dragon was howling in that cruel tongue of its kind, ranting and raving between mauling the man who had bested it.

Azuron and Fjell darted forwards, both managing to haul the dragon away from the now lifeless form of its potential partner. It was still raving, small spurts of fire vomiting out of its now bloody maw.

Anna felt sick. She quickly looked away from all the blood. _I can't throw up now. It's a good thing I didn't eat breakfast._

Other trainees weren't as strong willed as her – several of them twisted away from the scene and vomited, bodies heaving as their stomachs rebelled against the awful sight. Anna kept breathing deeply, shutting her eyes and thinking of _anything_ but the body of that poor, wretched soul.

_Think about Elsa. The way she smells – so clean and soft._

Anna kept her eyes closed as both the dragon and the body were dragged out of the Arena. Oaken and Fjell allowed a few minutes for the trainees to settle themselves back down. By that time, Anna had reopened her eyes and had quashed the urge to vomit everywhere. The others had gained control of themselves, and were standing with determination. Azuron had returned to Elsa's side, her white claws stained with the blood from the trainee.

Anna met Elsa's gaze, wanting encouragement and comfort. Elsa stared right back for a moment before nodding very slightly. Somehow, Anna realised she would be next. Her stomach dissolved and she could feel her hands shaking wildly at her sides. _I don't want to die. I don't want to do this. _Elsa kept staring at her, the firm set of her jaw communicating more than any soft words of comfort could bring. _She believes in me._

Anna ripped her eyes from her sister, staring at Fjell as he chose the forest green dragon she had bested at her Trial. It stepped forwards, lips peeled back in a silent snarl. Some otherworldly force propelled her towards her fate, making her place one foot in front of the other as she approached. The mauling of the previous trainee kept flashing in her mind's eye, making her stomach quiver in fear. Her heart was pounding a violent tattoo against her ribs, thundering in her head until that was all she could hear. She could almost feel herself preparing to run – the muscles in her legs tensed as she halted before the dragon, staring at those razor sharp claws as they carved deep ruts in the stone.

A cool breeze brushed against her cheek, suddenly stilling her throbbing heart. _I can do this. I can become a Rider!_

She pulled up her gaze to stare into those cold emerald eyes. They were bottomless, and shone bright in the light from above. Anna's breath was stolen away from her as she watched the dragon before her. It was beautiful, proud. Strong – so strong. She could see the power coiled in those muscles. And suddenly she felt no fear, her panic long forgotten as she regarded the beast before her.

"You're beautiful." She heard herself say, gawping at those shimmering scales, and the almost delicate curve of its neck.

The dragon seemed surprised, blinking with a soft click as the armoured eyelids clashed together. It peered at her curiously, its lips lowering over its fangs for the first time. Anna knew instinctively it hadn't understood her, but for some reason the tenseness in its wings and shoulders had disappeared.

The moment stretched for what felt like an eternity before the dragon pressed its head against her stomach in submission, growling softly.

"I-I'm Anna," she stammered. Its head was pleasantly warm against her – she could feel its breaths puffing over the leather of her trousers. "P-pleased to meet you."

"Frænir." The sound of the dragon's voice resonated deep within her. His – for there was no way Frænir was female – voice was deep, rumbling like thunder, but comforting. It wrapped her up in its tone, allowing her to relax. "'Mystical dragon'."

Anna laughed happily, running her hand through her dragon's mane. The fur was wonderfully soft – a stark contrast to the iron hard of his scales. Frænir purred, his whole head vibrating against her belly. She laughed again, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him gently.

Frænir pulled away slightly, peering at her before crouching low to the ground in invitation. Anna jumped the last few steps to his back before scrambling up, grinning as widely as the first trainee had.

_I didn't die!_ She started laughing again, wrapping her arms around Frænir's neck. _ I didn't die! I'm a Rider!_

She glanced back at Elsa as Frænir began to pad out of the Arena. She sent her sister a brilliant smile, not caring they had some weird awkwardness between them. She had become something Elsa could be proud of. Something Elsa could relate to, and aid in the training ahead.

_Maybe we can become a family again. Maybe I can put aside my misguided love and come to know her as a sister._

With a final whoop of joy, she vanished into the dark cool of the bowels, allowing all the fear and worry of the morning thus far fade away.

* * *

**Wow. I've never written so much in such a short time in my life.**

****Ps. I need a name for the dragon language for real. I can't think of one – my brain is broken!****


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: S****orry for the delay. School got in the way unfortunately.**

**Oh, and look at that. Smut. Hah. (I had such a hard time writing this fucking scene honestly.)**

**Thank you all for your suggestions for the language! I've decided to go with Lengsel - meaning longing. Thanks to CaptainAnime1412 for that one!**

**Also, if y'all have tumblr, I have tumblr. Just look up RoastedWolf, it should be there. Follow me and stuff! (Idk? heh) ****  
**

**Lots of love,**

**Wolf **

* * *

_Elsa gazed up at the flushed face of her sister as she rocked her hips subtly over her mouth. Anna's eyes were closed in bliss as Elsa carefully traced her tongue over the slick sweetness that was her sister's sex. One arm steadied Anna against the headboard – Elsa could feel ache of Anna's hand in her hair as she clutched at it, trying to keep herself centred. Elsa held Anna's hips in place, her long fingers digging into the subtle flesh there. Elsa had a feeling it would bruise. She almost hoped it would; Anna would have the reminder of their joining written on her body for at least a few days. It calmed the possessive beast inside her. Anna's sweet little mouth was half open, gasping Elsa's name like a chant to the Gods. Despite her dominant position, Elsa was in charge. As always._

_ Anna's scarf and goggles were shoved hastily off her face, her naked torso flexing under the brown leather of her riding coat. Elsa could just make out the curves of her gently moving breasts as her sister rocked against her. The light from a candle highlighted the tensed muscles of Anna's toned stomach; she had to be aching for release by now._

_ What they were doing was forbidden. So forbidden, sinful. Yet it inflamed Elsa's desire. Surely there was nothing wrong with the purity of her love for Anna? _

_ "Ah! Please, Elsa, please…" Anna murmured, her grip in Elsa's hair tightening. Their eyes met. Anna's cheeks were aflame and her coppery mane hung around her face, her fringe sticking to her forehead with sweat. _

_ Elsa moved her head away for a moment, "Please what, Anna?"_

_ Those teal eyes shifted away in embarrassment. Elsa traced her tongue against Anna's clit, teasing her with the thought of it. Anna closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath as her hips jerked of their own accord. Elsa's iron grip on them kept them still. _

_ "Please…" Anna whispered. Elsa felt her eyebrow rise. "You know what I want."_

_ Elsa hummed softly, dipping her tongue down to taste Anna's arousal. It reminded her of chocolate – not in taste or texture, but because it was irrefutably Anna. Sweet and gentle, but somehow it invaded her senses like nothing else did. _

_ "Please," Anna tried again, keeping her eyes closed. Elsa pinched the skin on her thigh until her eyes opened. Their gazes locked and Anna's voice cracked. "Please may I come?"_

_ Elsa laughed softly, purring her assent before dragging her tongue through her folds before latching onto her and sucking gently. Anna bit her lower lip, muffling her moans, struggling to keep quiet. Anyone could hear them. Anyone could discover their illicit affair._

_ Anna grew more frantic, panting slightly and whining. The bed creaked slightly as she thrust against Elsa's mouth and her thighs were quivering with the strain of keeping herself held over her sister's head. Elsa supported her more than guided her, allowing Anna to take what she needed. She could feel the pressure building in Anna, feel the rising tide of her climax. It was a point they were both rushing towards; both of them needed it. _

_ Anna's body jerked, her head cast back as her lips parted in a moan. Elsa felt her heart soar as her sister flew apart. Anna's grip on Elsa's hair tightened impossibly, marking her climax. Elsa could feel Anna's sex clutching and twitching against her chin; the muscles in her stomach jumping and tensing._

Elsa came awake as her body jack-knifed with her own unsatisfactory orgasm, moaning Anna's name before she could control herself. Her hand was clenched between her thighs, fingers sticky and warm with her release. Her heart was thundering against her ribs, almost as though she had indeed been locked between her sister's thighs. The vivid dream faded from her slowly, the last moments of it forever burned behind her eyelids. She could still feel Anna's presence above her – warm and inviting. She could still see the warm glow of her skin off the light from the candle.

She rolled onto her back, panting and gazing up at the ceiling above as the overwhelming guilt rose like a sickening sea within her. It was wrong of her to feel such… lust for Anna. Her free arm covered her eyes in shame as she extracted her hand from the confines of her underwear. Even the smell of her own arousal made her gorge rise. She repressed her urge to gag as she wiped her fingers on the bedclothes.

_I'm disgusting. I'm a disgrace. How could I dream of such? Again!?_

Her dreams about Anna were few and far between, but the nights after watching her and her dragon meet had been full of such delusions. She'd had them before – but sheer willpower had crushed them quickly. However, meeting her sister for the first time in years, breathing in her scent and seeing her beautiful face up close had triggered all of her forbidden fantasies. That had been almost two weeks ago, and still the dreams were as intense as they had been on the first night.

Elsa sighed, sitting up and swivelling, dangling her legs over the edge of the bed. Her toes brushed the wooden floor before she set her weight on them, standing as though she was putting the night's shame behind her. But it still plagued her, even as she made her way to the water basin set against the wall. A mirror gradually drew her pale face into focus. Dark rings framed her eyes, drawing her gaze to them in disgust. She hadn't been sleeping well.

_Well, who could after having incestuous fantasies about their sister?_

She scowled, looking down into the basin of water. Her reflection stared back at her with the same accusatory expression as the mirror had. She dipped her fingers into the cool water, breaking the image into a thousand ripples. With enormous strength, she forced the memories of the night away, focusing on the day ahead.

As she washed her face she could hear the Riders around her stirring. Above her floorboards creaked with the heavy footfalls of men and women as they went about their morning routines. From a small cup in the corner of the vanity, Elsa plucked out a small piece of bone with horsehairs glued to the head. The toothbrush was basic, but it was enough to keep her mouth clean.

After cleaning her teeth and washing her face, she began to get dressed mechanically. It was raining hard outside the small window – had she spared it a glance, she could've been able the droplets trailing tear tracks down the pane of glass. Instead she remained focused on her task. Azuron would be eating her breakfast no doubt. Elsa barely allowed herself to feel hungry in the mornings. But she always ate something, usually at Azuron's insistence.

Elsa hummed softly as she pulled on her boots. Her day looked relatively simple: she would eat breakfast, perhaps an apple or some other fruit; visit the blacksmith to collect her newly fixed breastplate; patrol with Azuron in the search for rogue dragons – one of the Riders had reported such to the west; return to the Keep to check in with Oaken and then she had the afternoon to herself. What she was going to do, she had no idea. Perhaps she would retreat to her room and draw? It would be nice to relax a little. But relaxing meant thoughts about Anna, and thoughts about Anna meant confronting her feelings for the auspicious redhead–

_Stop it! Enough!_

She straightened her spine and headed out the door, locking it behind her. As the bolt turned, she felt as though she was leaving a huge part of herself behind within the room. It disturbed her and she swept the thought aside. She would deal with that later.


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: Plot ahoy!**

**Enjoy!**

**Lots of love, Wolf.**

* * *

Frænir glanced at Anna as they stood in the Arena under the thunderous outpouring of the sky above. They were standing in another line with the other trainees who hadn't been killed by their dragons. She looked cold, and bored. Her eyes were fixed on the human walking up and down their rank but her gaze was distinctly glazed. Frænir couldn't understand what the human was saying – his knowledge of the human tongue stopped at being able to utter the meaning of his name. He found the language to be below him. It was weak and prone to misunderstanding. Lengsel was straightforward. There was no inter medium – words meant what they meant. There were no deeper meanings to them. It was earthy, old; older than the oldest human language. Yet it was beautiful. Like dragons themselves.

The water rolled off his scales, soaking his mane and making droplets in the sand below. He could feel the patter of water through his hide. It was like the gentle footsteps of an insect. Perhaps he could crush it with his mighty claws. He could hear it too, and it annoyed him. His jaw snapped lazily as a raindrop hit the tip of his nose. The blasted thing ran down into his nostril, making him duck his head and snort. Beside him, Anna giggled.

_ There was a time, not two weeks ago, when I would have killed her for daring to laugh at me._ The thought did not surprise him. He had been having many thoughts like that. Anna was often touching him, or stroking him. She would always bury her hands deep into his mane and scratch at the nook of his jaw. This particular gesture relaxed him now, but before they had met, he would have bit her hand off at being foolish enough to touch him.

He could remember stalking into the Arena two weeks ago with nothing but burning anger and pride keeping his mane standing on end. He'd managed to spot the female human who had bested him the second he'd set foot onto the sandy ground. Her stench had reeked of the sharp tang of fresh fear – even through the muddy haze of all the other different scents of terror he'd managed to locate hers in particular. He supposed it was because all of his anger was focused on the idea of her. Her pale, freckled skin. Her watery, fearful gaze. Even the hides she insisted on wearing. He had hated every single iota of her. But the moment he had heard her sweet voice, and gazed into those teal eyes, something inside him had shifted. In the moment their eyes had met, he'd felt complete, whole. It was as though he had found something he had once lost.

And that feeling of being complete only arose when he was around her. After a distance of twenty meters or so, he found a gaping sense of being lost. The further he got away from her, the more intense the feeling, until he'd been in his nest in the Hold, feeling as though his heart was about to break. Indeed, his fellow peers had all felt the same.

That was how he'd come to be here, in the Arena on this particularly rainy day. His need to see Anna, his partner, his human, his _everything_ was what spurred him onwards. He was even learning their complicated, subtle language for her. He could only imagine what it would be like to finally really talk with her.

Still, he supposed it could have been worse. Somehow this dependency on the human was not shameful. If all dragons were the same, he had nothing to be afraid of. He could still become a mighty warrior. He'd seen Fjell's size. Indeed, the brute was watching at him at that moment, foot long fangs pearly white in the rain. Frænir sneered, flashing some fang with a lift of his lip. Fjell snorted in amusement before looking away, mane fluffing up slightly as a wind came swooping down through them. Out of the corner of his eye Frænir saw Anna shiver.

He turned his head to peer at her. She glanced at him, throwing him a sheepish smile and shrugging her shoulders. _Poor humans. It isn't as though they have the Eternal Fire to keep them warm._ He nuzzled her thigh, humming softly and breathing in her sweet scent. She was content for the moment, but bored. It was stale in his nostrils, but he could taste her excitement as his tongue flicked out to touch her. _Perhaps she is as smitten with me as I am with her? _

The human male stopped talking, moving away as Fjell took his place. The vermillion eyes roamed up and down the line before he spoke, the deep rumble of his voice reminded Frænir of the groan of the glacier where he was born. Thunderous and all powerful.

_"Drakes. Step forwards. Let me see you."_

He did what Fjell asked, coiling his tail around Anna's ankle so he could be in contact with her at all times. Fjell examined them all carefully from his place, claws digging into the sand below.

_"This day, you will be partnered with your official trainers. They are waiting outside for you at this very moment."_ Frænir shifted slightly, growling softly at the thought of another dragon being in contact with his human. He wasn't the only one. Several of his peers allowed their unease to show; the shuffle of a wing or a soft snort of discontent. Fjell waited patiently for them all to settle before continuing. _"You will follow their every single order. You will allow them to train you to be the best you can be. Are you prepared for this?"_

There was a general rumble of assent.

_"Excellent. After meeting your trainers, you will take your final vows. I pray you take them seriously."_

* * *

Anna peered after Frænir as he stepped forward and Fjell began to address the young dragons. She was utterly in love with him. Totally and utterly besotted. She loved the way his scales glimmered in sunlight, and the way his mane fluffed up when he felt agitated. She loved the fact that his tail was curled around her ankle as though he could not bear to be apart from her. And when she said loved, she really did mean it. It was more than the love she held for Elsa. It was like every movement he made caused Anna's heart to fill to the brim with affection. The way he looked at her with such protectiveness whenever another dragon came near made her smile stupidly. He was more than a brother, more than family. He was her other half – he completed her in a way that nothing else would.

She felt herself watching him, smiling dreamily. She still couldn't believe she'd actually managed to best and meet her dragon without dying. Somehow, it made everything so much more surreal.

She forced herself to concentrate as she watched Oaken stride to the gates. _I'm about to meet my trainer, then. The man or woman who'll I'll either flourish or die under. _She felt playfully nervous – somehow having Frænir there beside her quieted her usually bubbling stomach. For some reason, taking her vows was making her more anxious than meeting the trainer.

Oaken had outlined them in simple terms. First, a Vow of Loyalty; she would forever be faithful to the League of Riders. Second, a Vow of Celibacy; she was not to dally in matters of the bed or heart. She belonged to the Riders, body and soul. And finally, a Vow of Honour; she would never sully the Rider name by denying her faults. She would defend the weak, protect those who needed protecting, honour her dragon and herself… It was the Vow of Honour she was most worried about. She cocked up. A lot. And she didn't know the slightest thing about 'honour'. The only bit of _that_ vow that made any sense was to protect the weak. That went without saying.

The other two vows… well, remaining loyal to the Riders meant remaining loyal to Elsa, which wasn't a problem as far as Anna was concerned. The Vow of Celibacy had given her a little more trouble, but she'd decided it was worth it. Remaining close to Elsa and sacrificing a few illicit trysts in stables and such did not bother her. Riders couldn't get married anyway. There was little point, since their dragons were practically their other halves anyway.

Oaken hauled the doors open with his incredible strength. Anna couldn't help but feel in awe of the man – those doors were solid iron, banded by the strongest oak in Arendelle.

From within the darkness of the corridor outpoured the trainers. Men and women mounted on their dragons, dressed in traditional Rider armour, complete with their cloaks of office. Anna was half surprised, half disappointed to see that Elsa wasn't among them. She had fantasised about Elsa being her trainer at the darkest moments after midnight. _Yup. Elsa could 'train' me all right, Vow of Celibacy be dammed. Although, I'm pretty sure she's a virgin, so I'd be training her to become a 'rider'._

Anna snorted reflexively at the thought – the trainee beside her cast her a strange look as the real trainers lined up opposite the trainees. _Why do the Riders do everything in lines? Oh, Gods, I am way too calm about this. I'm clearly going to go wrong somewhere today. Catastrophically, disastrously, devastatingly wrong. Maybe I'll trip and break my neck? Or maybe I'll babble so much to my trainer, I'll get kicked out of the Riders, Frænir with me… _Anna blushed and forced herself to concentrate. The trainers observed them as Oaken started speaking.

"Well, here we are then. Your trainer will be your lifeline, your teacher and your best friend as you train to become a fully-fledged Rider, yah? So, remember to listen to them at all times. Good luck!"

With that, he moved out the way, heading towards his own dragon before mounting up, resting a huge hand on Fjell's shoulder. Anna peered at the trainers, trying to feel intimidated, but somehow was unable to. They were people, just like Elsa. They felt and talked and slept and joked. They made mistakes, just the same as everyone else.

The trainers hesitated before moving towards their respective charges. Anna stared as a thin golden dragon wound its way towards her. Its wings doubled up as its forearms, claws razor sharp and lethal looking. Its iron hard gaze was fixated on Frænir. The latter growled softly, moving slightly in front of her as though to protect her.

The strange dragon came to a halt, settling back on its haunches and staring down at them both. Its rider dismounted with a soft grunt, landing on the ground with their legs bent to take the impact. Their goggles and scarf covered their face, their auburn hair was neat and wavy, making Anna stare. They made their way towards her, swaggering slightly with a confidence that made Anna blush. So, her trainer was a man.

The Rider came to a halt before Frænir, humming softly before shoving aside his goggles and scarf. Anna blushed – he was… gorgeous! His finely chiselled features were sharp and noble, his sideburns only accentuating his cheekbones. A pair of steady, trustworthy eyes gazed at her, his mouth quirked into a smile.

"Good afternoon," he said with a small bow. Anna blushed harder, unable to speak. "My dragon and I watched your Trial with interest. You are a rare talent that I intend to hone to your very best."

"Th-thank you!" Anna stuttered. "You must be a great Rider – I mean, you don't have a mark on you! Usually Riders are covered in scars and I think they're really nice. I-I mean, I–"

Mortified she had possibly just insulted her trainer, Anna felt her babble getting completely out of hand. "I didn't mean I didn't think you weren't nice! You look great all in leather and I mean you're a Rider, so you have got to be strong, and your hair is really nice! Do you wash it often? I bet you do, because it's really wavy and uh… wait, what?"

The trainer laughed softly, his entire face lighting up with mirth. Anna wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

"You are Anna, are you not?" Her trainer continued. "And your dragon is Frænir? A fine pair – both of you will do very well in training. I can feel it."

"Thank you." Anna replied, clamping her mouth shut to stop the ramble. "Wh-what's your name?"

"My dragon is Iøgner. I am Hans. I will ensure you survive Rider training." With a charming smile, he moved around Frænir and held out his hand. Anna took it, feeling her knees go slightly weak as he squeezed her hand in a firm and reassuring grip.

"P-pleased to meet you," Anna replied, trying hard not to hyperventilate. Frænir growled softly, eyeing Hans with distrust.


	8. When She Loved Me

**A.N: I may have listened to a particular song while writing this. Gave me feels, so I give you feels.**

**Lots of love,**

**Wolf**

* * *

When She Loved Me

Azuron peered at the girl as she rocked nervously on the balls of her feet. Her red hair was mussed with the wind, her eyes kept shifting nervously around the Hold while her partner crouched behind her, watching on with all the protectiveness of a sire with his hatchlings. The she-dragon was amused; she could remember feeling the very same for her own Rider. She had to admit it hadn't changed. She would _die_ to protect Elsa.

"I was uh, wondering if you'd seen Elsa?" The girl said. Her eyes were cast downwards – Azuron could smell the tentative hopefulness rolling off her waves. It would have sickened her if she hadn't pitied the girl so.

Azuron gave her a piercing stare, their eyes meeting for the first time since this awkward conversation had started. There was a pause before the she-dragon spoke.

"I have not." Azuron lied with ease, feeling no guilt and humming softly, kneading the ground slightly. She saw the girl's shoulders twitch at the sound. "But I knew you would come looking for her. I heard you met your trainer this morning. Tell me, who are you to be trained by?"

"Oh, by this amazing man called Hans–" Anna began, but Frænir cut across her with a growl.

_"Hans. I do not trust this man, or his dragon, __Iøgner. I dislike them both. What kind of dragon calls themselves 'Deceiver'?"_

Azuron chuckled at that, and replied, _"Iøgner renamed herself after the war. She and her Rider won us a major victory. You should be honoured to be training under them both. They are… sabotage experts. But both are handy in a fight. Iøgner is very fast. The swiftest dragon in all of Arendelle." _

Anna looked confused, so Azuron quickly explained. Anna's expression changed to one of shining admiration and she looked dreamily out of the Hold, examining the vaulting mountains around the fjord. "So, we're being trained by a hero?"

"Indeed you are." Azuron let the moment draw out, waiting for Anna to continue. When she did not, the she-dragon felt it was time to get to know her partner's sister.

"What brings you here, little one?"

Anna shifted awkwardly, casting her gaze downwards once again. Azuron felt herself smirk, but she covered it by clearing her throat. Frænir regarded her suspiciously, and quickly looked away when she bared a fang. He was risking her wrath by daring to question her.

"I wanted to tell Elsa about today. That was all." The girl swallowed slightly. "I thought that now I was a Rider, we could become best friends again, like when we were children."

The ball of fur at Azuron's side squirmed slightly. She lowered her wing over it despite it being out of Anna's line of sight.

"It is not that simple." Azuron hummed and the girl bit her lip slightly before she raised her gaze to stare directly into the dragon's eyes.

"How is it not?" Anna was angry now; Azuron could smell the hot tang of it permeating the air around her. Frænir growled, not understanding, but backing up his partner nonetheless. "I am her _sister_. And I'm training to become a Rider. We have to talk at some point – why not now? I mean, our parents aren't here anymore. She doesn't have to hide from me anymore."

_This one makes much more sense than Elsa. I agree with her. She is right – there is nothing stopping them becoming what they once were. Nothing. They clearly love each other. Yet I am bound by my word to obstruct the girl._

"Regardless of your frustration, little one, I have not seen Elsa today. Have you looked for her in her room?"

"Yes. But only after hounding the other Riders to tell me where it even is." Anna sat down in the gap between her dragon's forelegs, leaning against his chest. He nuzzled the top of her head, before peering out the Hold. "Imagine that – I didn't even know where she lived until today! I knew she lived in the Keep, but not exactly _where_. Anyway, she wasn't there. I knocked and even tried the door handle, but it was locked. Then one of the other Riders told me she'd left to go on patrol earlier this morning. So I came here to look for her."

Azuron watched as Anna fiddled with her hands before tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. For the first time in her life, the she-dragon felt compelled to say something. She had to alleviate the pained expression on the girl's face.

"Elsa loves you very much."

Anna peered up at her in surprise before laughing softly. "I hardly believe that. The way she looks at me if I see her… It's like she hates me." Azuron felt her heart sink as she listened to the slightly bitter laugh falling from Anna's lips. Frænir made a soft sound of comfort in her ear, pressing his muzzle against her cheek. She patted his jaw, cooing to him softly before continuing. "I'm sorry. I don't usually talk about it. But you know Elsa so well – better than I ever will. Maybe I hoped you could explain everything to me."

Azuron considered her for a moment. "I feel as though the both of you are very stubborn. But Elsa is bound by the oath she made to your father. And you were bound to follow in your father's footsteps and continue the family business and line."

"But I became a Rider."

"Why?"

Anna blushed slightly at that, staring down at her fiddling fingers. There were a few awkward moments before the answer came blurting out her mouth. "Because I want to be closer to Elsa." She laughed as though the statement was oddly freeing. "Everyone always asks why – they always assume it's because of some weird sibling rivalry, or because I want to defend Arendelle. I mean, the last one is true. I want to protect my home. But it's mainly because I want to be closer to Elsa. I used to daydream about us patrolling together; we'd be happy again, like when we were kids. Everything would be so… beautiful. The sky'd be blue for us, the sun would make her hair glow. Maybe she'd smile and laugh with me, maybe she'd hug me. We'd have each other again."

Azuron felt pity and sadness rise up her throat as she watched the girl. Anna was staring out the Hold again, her pretty little face somehow blank except for the corners of her mouth, which were pulled downwards ever so slightly, illustrating her melancholy.

The girl's eyes suddenly darted to her, catching her stare, and a blush burned bright across her cheeks. "Gods, it's so embarrassing. And so childish. Stupid, really. I was never the smart one – Elsa was the one learning all those different languages when we were children." A memory made a small smile break across Anna's face. "She'd help me on the tests our tutor gave us most of the time. It was the only reason I managed to stay ahead and wasn't labelled a complete dunce. But then she went away." The girl cleared her throat. "I mean, not literally, of course. But it felt that way. It didn't happen at once, either. It was just small things at first. Like, sometimes I'd ask her if she wanted to ride our bike around the halls, or do something else stupid, but she'd decline. Then she'd stop giving me the answers on tests. When I asked her why, she'd always say that I had to grow up at some point. And then she stopped taking her lessons with me at all. We'd still see each other at dinner, and I'd go to her room and try to play with her. But she was always busy, or she'd ignore me at dinner. But then one day… she locked herself in her room and she didn't come out."

Another laugh fell from Anna's lips. It wasn't bitter this time. Just unhappy. So very unhappy.

"Tell me about when you were young." Azuron said. "Elsa does not tend to discuss the matter often."

"Um… where should I start?" Anna tilted her head back against Frænir's chest, staring up at the stone ceiling. "We were with each other all the time. We'd laugh and play and learn and eat together. She was the best sister I could have ever wanted. We had each other. I was never lonely when I was young – she'd be there always. Ready to play, or talk, or do stupid things like making up a song or a play for our nursemaid." The girl grinned. "One time, when I was about six, Elsa was learning to ride the horses our father owned. I wanted to join her so desperately I hung on the paddock fence, watching her with my mouth hung open. She was so graceful, even when she was little. She was about nine at the time. This was a year before she locked herself away."

Anna drew Frænir's claw onto her lap, resting her small hand on it. "Anyway, when the riding trainer wasn't looking, she came up alongside where I was watching and she let me climb up. I can still remember the way she wrapped her arm around me to keep me secure. I wasn't even afraid – at the time I hated heights, and the horse was huge for a little girl like me. But I wasn't scared. Elsa had me. It was like that for most of the time. Elsa was never afraid. Or, she never showed it. I always got really nervous before balls and such that our parents put on every year at the Winter Solstice." She peered up at Azuron. "Our family were merchants – I'm sure Elsa's told you about them. But we were rich. Nobility, really. So Elsa and I had to attend the balls, for matter of appearance.

"She'd always comfort me, hold my hand and tell me it was okay. And I'd feel better. Gods, my hands used to get so sweaty – they still do. But she didn't mind. I didn't mind, because I knew she loved me."

There was a tentative silence that was broken only by Frænir's purring. Anna was absently scratching under his chin where a small tuft of fur was growing. Azuron waited, sure there was more that Anna was going to tell her. She could feel the girl building up to say something.

"But then she started to drift away. I stayed the same – annoyingly optimistic, always getting into trouble or making a mess of things. But I was left alone. Completely alone. Like I said before, it was a long, drawn out process. It was like she grew to despise me. It broke my heart." Anna sighed softly. "After she withdrew herself completely I'd wait outside her door, just standing there, waiting for her to come out and play with me. Sometimes I'd talk to her – babble about anything and everything. Other times I'd stand in silence, full of expectant hope. I was waiting for her to come out from behind that door and say she loved me. Like she used to." Anna tutted, rolling her eyes. "I was such a little moron. I waited years, and still the fact that my older sister hated me didn't penetrate my thick skull.

"One day I tried her door and it actually opened. I was ten. Gods, I can still remember how I jumped up and down with excitement. I thought I was going to at least see her again. In that moment, all those years of rejection were forgotten and forgiven. But when I pushed my way into the room, everything was the same as I could remember. Her bed was made and neat, her clothes were all tucked away in their cupboards. The room even smelled of her. Sweet and light. Dainty and graceful." Anna swallowed, clearing her throat and blinking quickly. "I wandered around the room, calling her name and checking in the wardrobes. I really thought she was still there. I thought she might have been hiding. I thought we were going to play an impromptu game of hide and seek.

"After searching and finding her not there, I sat in the middle of the floor and waited. I waited until sunset. I convinced myself that she had gone to a music lesson, or maybe a horse-riding lesson. But then she didn't come and I realised she was gone."

Azuron watched as Anna discretely wiped at her eyes. _The poor girl. I can barely offer comfort. I have never felt such, and do not want to. This is the damage their father caused with his stupid oath. If he were to stand before me this day, I would rend his head from his body, and grind his bones to dust. _

"It was Father who told me Elsa had joined the Riders. He said it was her duty, and that I should follow my own duty to remain loyal to the family. It was during the war, when all firstborns were given to the Riders. I accepted this and moved on. I met Kristoff, my friend, while he was delivering ice with his family. He was training to be a Rider too, and he reminded me of Elsa when we were kids. So I clung to him. Turns out, he wasn't like Elsa. I was just starved of company. Lucky, we were really good friends. Still are."

Silence fell. Azuron was at a loss – she had no idea what to say. Anna seemed to be deep in thought. Her eyes were slightly glazed as she stared, yet again, out at the mountains and the fjord.

"I always wanted to let her know that I don't hate her, despite what happened. I just… never really gave up on her. The idea of her, anyway." The girl laughed suddenly, becoming her usual bright self in an instant. She got to her feet, dusting off her trousers. _Elsa is not the only one good at suppressing their feelings then. Perhaps it runs in the family?_

"I probably should be going. I mean, I have to get all my books from my trainer so I can start learning how to talk to Frænir."

"If you need someone to practice with, you may come to see me whenever you like." Azuron replied. Strictly speaking, Iøgner was supposed to train Anna in Lengsel, but after what she had just heard, Azuron felt she owed the girl something.

"Oh, well, thank you." Anna beamed up at her. "Tell… tell Elsa I said hello, okay?"

With that, she gave Frænir one last affectionate kiss on the jaw before walking out of the Hold, humming cheerfully to herself. The young drake cast Azuron a curious look before heading to the mouth of the Hold, launching out and dropping out of sight as he spiralled downward into the courtyard below.

Azuron waited for a moment, listening out intently. Nothing stirred – she could still hear Anna's humming fading as she made her way downstairs, no doubt on her way to meet Frænir.

"You can come out now," she growled, lifting her wing away from the bundle of furs at her side. It shuddered for a moment before her Rider extracted herself from them, her face somehow paler than usual. Elsa moved away from her dragon, curling her arms over her stomach and staring at the ground as she began to pace up and down. Azuron watched on, unimpressed.

"What am I going to do?" Elsa asked, her voice shaky and weak.

"Go after her." Azuron said calmly, her dorsal stripe rising slightly. "Go after her and ask if she wishes to come out on patrol with us tomorrow afternoon."

Elsa looked petrified. "I-I can't do that! She'd know I'd listened in! She'd know I knew about all of that. All her suffering!"

Azuron's lips curled back off her fangs, muzzle curling into a snarl. "Elsa, Master of the Frost! You must fix this! Go after her, or so help me, I will do it for you!" Her Rider stared up at her in a state of shock. Azuron's head was pounding in anger. "You know of her suffering, and what do you intend to do?" The woman hesitated. "Speak!"

"Do what I always do! Pretend I don't know!" Elsa shouted back. A cold breeze whipped around the Hold, causing the hairs of Azuron's mane to flutter slightly.

"Don't you dare, Elsa of Arendelle." Azuron snarled with deadly intent. "Don't you dare." The breeze became non-existent, leaving Elsa looking weak and upset. "You will go after your sister. The sister you _claim_ to love so much, and invite her on patrol with us tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?"

"But–"

"There is nothing to object to, Elsa!" Azuron exclaimed, frustrated and exasperated. "You _must_ fix this – you know of her pain. Do something to fix it. Become the sister Anna needs you to be! She could die in training. How would you feel about yourself if she did?! I cannot understand why you have not made amends with her already!"

"Because I'm afraid!"

"Afraid of what?!" Azuron physically got to her feet, disbelief and irritation making her mane and dorsal stripe flare. "What are you afraid of?"

Elsa's jaw clenched – Azuron could see it flexing under the pale skin of her cheek. Her eyes were fixed on the ground, shoulders tense and trembling.

"Answer me!"

"I'm afraid of hurting her." Came the reply in a tiny voice. Azuron's jaw dropped, stunned into silence. _This girl is completely out of her mind. _

"Hurting her? You're afraid of hurting her?"

"Yes."

Azuron glared down at her Rider, unable to believe what was transpiring. It was almost as though Elsa did not want to help Anna. _Perhaps she enjoys the fact that Anna suffers so? No, I know that is not the case. Elsa is afraid – fear makes people act in strange ways. _

"Go after her. Now." Azuron switched to Lengsel, displaying her very serious intent. _"Do it. That's an order, dragon to Rider."_

Elsa glared at her for a moment before turning on her heel and marching out of the Hold. The she-dragon settled on her nest of furs, watching after her and listening to the sound of the woman stomping down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

_The day hasn't gone slowly enough for me,_ Elsa thought as she made her way up the spiral staircase to the Hold. That morning had moved too quickly, giving her the impression that the upcoming patrol with Anna was chasing her. She'd woken up that morning with a persistent headache behind her right eye, and the throbbing had not given up its determination to make her day worse than it already was. She'd trained in the courtyard for as long as she could – practicing her sword work until the clock had chimed one o'clock. She'd had half an hour to take a shower and get dressed in her riding clothes. She'd tried to drag out her cold shower for as long as possible, washing her hair twice and convincing herself that she needed perhaps a little more time to ensure she was completely clean.

By the time even _she_ could not lie to herself any longer, she'd had just five minutes to get ready. And even then she'd checked and double checked her riding belt 'just to make sure it was secure' even though it could never break.

The end of the staircase rose to meet her as she dragged her feet up the last few steps. She was dreading this patrol, mainly because she felt that it would be just as strained and awkward as the last time they had interacted. Back in the Arena, she'd felt that every word was less and less comforting.

And now, she was about to give her little sister her first experience of flight. It felt uncomfortable – a Rider's first flight was supposed to be between themselves and their dragon. The experience of the phenomena known as 'zero gravity' was a private matter to be savoured and remembered between partners. Elsa could remember vividly her own experience of zero gravity.

"So, you have finally arrived." Azuron said loftily as Elsa turned the corner off the staircase and into the Hold. The she-dragon had already put on her saddle and was waiting patiently over her nest, regarding her with cool indifference. They still felt at odds with each other over their disagreement.

Standing beside Azuron in her riding gear, was Anna. She was peering at Elsa innocently, her sweet little face pulling into a brilliant smile as she watched her older sister walk towards them. Elsa felt her stomach drop as her heart began to thunder against her ribs. She couldn't help her gaze from slipping down those tightly clad leather legs, from the surprisingly shapely hips to the way the hide clung to Anna's thighs. _Gods, what those legs would feel like wrapped around me…_

She quickly averted her eyes, looking instead at her hands as she busied herself pretending to inspect her pale, badly bitten nails. She cleared her throat, answering in a colder tone than she had wanted to. "Yes. I was practicing in the courtyard and I lost track of time."

"Indeed?" Azuron replied, quick as a whip. Her lip curled slightly, smirking. _"Lost track of time, or are you avoiding the issue altogether?"_

Elsa ignored her, summoning her courage and fixing Anna with a tight smile. "Where is Frænir?"

"Oh!" Anna's grin somehow stretched wider. For some reason it didn't look forced. "He's learning," her voice dropped into a deep rumble, "'human tongue' with Iøgner."

"Right." Elsa quashed her nerves, straightening her spine imperceptibly and lifting her chin slightly. "Are you ready?"

The younger girl practically bounced up and down in excitement. "Gods, yes! I'm really looking forward to this! I've never flown before, and I'm glad I'm with you when I get to! I mean, I'll be so safe with you."

The memory of allowing Anna onto the horse from their childhood came rushing to the forefront of Elsa's mind. She shook her head slightly before replying coolly. "It is customary for a Rider to have their first flight with their own partners. However, Azuron persuaded me to allow you to come with us."

_"Do not make it sound as though I forced you into this!"_ Azuron snarled suddenly. _"Now, stop being so childish and be nice to her."_

Anna flinched; surprised at the loud sound so close to her. Elsa clenched her jaw, casting Azuron a filthy look before sighing softly and moving towards Anna. The girl noticeably tensed. _Gods, maybe she doesn't want me near her? I should just… keep my distance. As much as possible._ Elsa came to a sudden halt.

"We should get you attached to the saddle." She said mechanically. _I sound like an automaton. I should at least try to sound as though I don't hate her. Because I love her. So much. Too much._ Elsa tried for a more genuine smile – she was aware that her cheeks might crack with the strain. "Do you want to sit in the front or the back?"

Anna beamed at her. Perhaps her smile wasn't as awkward as she thought. "Oh, I'd like to sit behind you. I mean, you're the one with experience, so I mean you should be in front. Because that makes more sense than me being in front. What if something goes wrong or–"

Azuron interrupted the babble. "Nothing will go wrong. You are with us. We will protect you with our lives." Elsa agreed, wholeheartedly. _Anything tries to attack us, I'll plunge my harpoon through its heart without a second thought. _

"Th-thank you." Anna said, blushing. Her eyes darted downwards before fixing on Elsa, all wide innocence. "I was wondering if you could um, check my riding belt? Just to make sure it's put on properly. This is the first time I've put it on." She stepped forwards tentatively, smiling slightly and blushing even more. Elsa stared, almost transfixed with the vision of Anna's freckles. _She asked me to do something… Oh, check her belt!_

"R-right." Elsa moved towards her younger sister, hoping against hope Anna hadn't heard her voice crack. Her heart was pounding, the ache behind her eye throbbing harder as she reached out for the strap of leather and metal clinched around Anna's hips. Her hands were shaking slightly, and it took all of her willpower not to turn bolt for the staircase. _Just relax. It's just a belt check. Nothing major._

She swept her hands around the belt, checking the metal buckles at Anna's belly for looseness. It felt fine, so she gently grasped Anna's hips and turned her around, all the while trailing her fingers over the belt, checking to make sure her trousers were between the leather and her skin – it would prevent chafing. Elsa's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she felt Anna push into her slightly. Her gaze zipped up to meet Anna's as the girl turned her head to peer back at her over her shoulder, smiling sweetly and blushing.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to make sure it was secure…"

_Oh my Gods. Is… is this really happening? No. It can't be. I'm imagining things._

"Of course." Elsa replied as steadily as she possibly could while her stomach did small flips, finally slipping her fingers into the rings at Anna's sides and tugging on them, making sure they were secure.

"Right. You're fine." Elsa said, pulling her hands away quickly. She took a step back and pulled her riding gloves out of her belt, pulling them on jerkily. She was fighting the desire to jump out of the maw of the Hold, trying to forget how the warmth of Anna's body through the leather of the trousers had felt against her cold hands. _At least the courtyard stone would be a gentler landing than anything my sister can do._ "We should mount up and go – we're already running late."

"And whose fault is that?" Azuron hummed, amused. Elsa gave the she-dragon a distracted smile. There was an awkward pause before Azuron shuffled slightly, her long neck winding over Anna's shoulder as she peered deep into Elsa's eyes.

Elsa studied her dragon, feeling a mixture of frustration and affection well from deep inside her. Azuron could be infuriating at times, but she knew that the dragon was just trying to help her. She rested a hand gently on the dragon's muzzle, tracing her fingers over the icy hard scales into the soft mane at her forehead. Her meaning was translated perfectly. All was forgiven.

"_Ghazal, allow Anna to be in front of you. She should see _all_ when riding with us."_

Elsa considered it for a moment before nodding. "Alright. Anna, Azuron wants you to be up front. I agree with her – you'll be safest there."

The younger girl still looked unsure but she nodded, peering shyly at Elsa. "If you insist."

There was something terribly awkward for Elsa in helping Anna up onto the she-dragon's back. Firstly, and perhaps most embarrassing of all, she somehow managed to grab a handful of the younger girl's ass when her boot slipped on Azuron's smooth scales. Elsa had grabbed the nearest part of her to keep her steady, blushing hard and stammering an apology when she'd felt the surprisingly firm flesh beneath her fingers. Anna had giggled and winked at her, telling her it was all right. Secondly, Elsa couldn't help but smell Anna's warm scent as she settled her on the saddle and hauled herself up behind her. It was unavoidable, since she had to lean awkwardly to her side to grab the wires that would secure her younger sister to Azuron.

"Sorry." She said again when she nearly accidentally elbowed Anna in the face. The younger girl only laughed, lifting her arms out the way as Elsa attached the clips to her belt, tugging on the strong wire to ensure it was secure.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Anna enquired as Elsa busied herself with the other clip.

"A simple patrol," Azuron replied, peering back at them both with a lazy half grin. "Elsa wants to show you what a cloud feels like."

"Really?"

Elsa felt her face burning as she tried to buckle herself onto the saddle with as much nonchalance as she could muster. _Curse my hands! Why do they have to shake so much?_

"Yes. I believed that would be something you'd be interested in." She said, clearing her throat and avoiding Anna's penetrating gaze by leaning over to check her harpoon and saddlebags were firmly secure.

"I really do like clouds," Anna began, waving her feet around absently. Elsa could see her mismatched socks down the collar of her boot. "They're so distant, but so beautiful. I love them, a lot. They're so pure and good, but some of them are dark and mysterious. That's what I love about them the most. They've got so many faces."

"Indeed." Elsa said as she straightened, pulling on her goggles and scarf. Anna was peering at her, mouth curling slightly into a sweet smile. _Was she talking about me?_ Elsa blinked, and then blushed, grateful that Anna couldn't see due to the scarf.

"Are you both ready?" Azuron intoned as she started making her way to the mouth of the Hold, her claws and belly rasping against the stone below. They emerged out into the light. A breeze tore across the launching outcrop and Anna quickly wrapped her red scarf around her face, snapping her goggles on over the top to keep it secured to her face.

"Ready? I was born ready!" Elsa almost rolled her eyes at Anna's excitement, but she wrapped an arm around her waist instead.

"Anna, you need to bend forward and hold onto the handles. Hold on tight."

The redhead did as Elsa said, automatically placing her feet on the foot guards set into the thick leather. The Master of the Frost nearly fell off her own dragon as Anna pressed back into her, murmuring in a quiet, wobbly sort of voice. "Don't get go. Please? I– I still don't like heights."

Elsa rested herself against Anna, holding her carefully, but tightly. "I won't. I promise."

Elsa could once again feel the power coiling in Azuron's hind legs. The she-dragon's flanks rose and fell with each breath, her wings unfolding at her sides. Her heart thundered in anticipation; despite her status on the ground, she belonged in the air. Anna was trembling slightly, gloved hands curled tightly around the wooden handles.

"Let it go, Anna," Elsa whispered before lightly grazing Azuron's side with the heel of her boot.

The dragon burst into the air, her mighty wings straining against the air as she brought them downwards powerfully, launching herself upwards, defying gravity. Anna was screaming and Elsa was laughing as the world fell away like ice off a glacier. The cold air rushed through her hair, tearing her braid free of her shoulder. The wind howled in her ears, tearing away the armour she worked so hard to maintain. Every fear she'd ever had once again rushed away from her, leaving her able to clutch onto Anna without her own sense of guilt. In the air, dancing with the wind and soaring through the azure skies, Elsa was free.

"Look down!" Elsa cried, jostling Anna's side until the younger girl risked a glance.

"L-Lovely!" Anna replied, fear making her voice shake. She quickly hid her face in the saddle again, her entire body trembling.

"You're safe with Azuron and I! I'm never going to let go of you, okay?" Elsa gave her sister a stronger squeeze to reassure her. They were rising quickly, sailing out over the fjord. The water glittered as the sun bloomed out from behind a cloud, making Azuron's scales look like freshly frozen ice. The mountains loomed before them, snow capped peaks still eerily beautiful, even in early spring. Elsa observed it all atop her dragon, the slightly tinted glass of the goggles allowing her to see without the discomfort of the brilliant sun.

Azuron levelled out gently, gliding through the air at a slower pace, allowing her riders to sit up and relax. Elsa did just that, stretching her arms out and cracking her stiffening shoulder. Anna, however, remained hunched over the dragon's back, still shivering slightly.

"Hey," Elsa said softly, laying a hand on the small of her sister's back. "It's okay. We're in the air now."

The younger girl straightened slowly, hands clasping the brow of the saddle. Elsa leaned around her slightly, seeing her eyes were clenched tightly shut through the goggles. She laughed gently, tapping the glass with a gloved finger.

Anna's eyes shot open, head twisting round to aim Elsa an annoyed look.

"Quit that! I'm scared, okay?"

"Just look." Elsa said, pointing ahead. Anna glanced where she was pointing, before doing a double take, eyes widening in surprise and awe.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Apologies for this taking so freaking long. I've got my A Level exams coming up in 8 weeks and I really need to buckle down and start working. So, updates will be slower here on out. **

**Have fun reading!**

**Love, **

**Wolf**

* * *

Anna drank in the sight before her, her heart stilling against her ribs as she took in the pastoral beauty of the landscape below. The world was spread out like a great map before her – the plains ranged until the furrow of the forest to the north, which stretched far to the east where a great lake lapped against stony shores. To the south lay Arendelle; Anna twisted in her seat to gaze at the jagged jaw of mountains guarding her home. It was the first time she'd ever been outside of the glade of mountains. Somehow, the world was bigger than she'd ever imagined it could be.

Above, a blanket of clouds covered the azure of the sky. The sun, weak as it was, had managed to peer through a gap, highlighting the earth below like a message from Heaven. Her gaze shifted to peer at her sister, who was watching her through those blue tinted goggles. There was something uninhibited in the way Elsa was appraising her – her brilliant eyes were bright with joy and the usual line of a frown on her forehead was gone.

"This is amazing," Anna said, unable to express herself any further. The sentiment felt lacking and she wracked her brain to find better words. They did not come to her.

"Our homeland is very beautiful." Elsa replied. The material of her blue scarf fluttered in the breeze. "I am glad I am here to share it with you."

"Me too." Anna turned back to gaze towards the forest. Azuron's body rose and fell gently with the rhythm of her wing beats, making Anna feel as though she was bobbing up and down in the waves of a sea. Above them, the sky wheeled onwards for infinity, the clouds fluffy and white. Anna smiled up at them as she leaned back into the warmth of Elsa's body. She could feel her elder sister trembling, but her fears of being rejected were put to rest when arms wrapped around her.

"How have you been?" Anna said into the surprisingly comfortable silence. She heard Elsa inhale gently, clearly considering her answer with care.

"Well, thank you." There was a pause. The wind toyed with the short hairs of Anna's fringe. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to see you meet your trainer. I was busy."

"I know." Anna pulled Elsa's hand off her stomach, braiding their fingers together. She felt her sister stiffen slightly behind her. _I don't see how me holding her hand is more intimate than pressing my back against her. I can feel her breasts against my shoulder blades and it's turning me on._

_ Wow, I really need to get control of my hormones before I ravish the poor woman. _

"I came looking for you afterwards." Anna continued. "I… I wanted to talk to you. About stuff."

Elsa chuckled very softly in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. "'Stuff'? Anna, you'll have to be more articulate. I'm getting old? I don't know all your young person slang."

"You are not getting old," Anna replied, grinning at the thought. "You're only twenty-one. You've got at least fifty years left in you."

"If I'm lucky."

Below them, Azuron's body rumbled with a laugh and the she-dragon tilted her head slightly to peer back at them with one icy eye.

"She'll be lucky. Most Riders live as long as their dragons do. That is, to be a hundred at the most. Long lives. Indeed, our oldest still in service Rider is eighty-six this year."

"Really?" Anna was surprised. She'd always imagined most Riders retiring at sixty, and retreating into the mountains they loved so much. The train of thought triggered another question. "What happens if, say, the Rider dies before the dragon or the other way around?"

Elsa stiffened even further behind her – even Azuron shifted awkwardly. Anna flushed in embarrassment_. I've just clearly mentioned some awkward, taboo subject. Think of something to say, quickly!_

However, Elsa answered before Anna could change the subject. "The partner left behind either becomes a teacher to those who need guidance, or more commonly performs Ghata."

"Ghata?" Anna repeated, frowning slightly.

"Ritual suicide." Azuron supplied, her voice soft. Yet somehow it carried over the breeze. "There is no honour lost. To join your partner in death takes great courage. You yourself have felt the bond between Rider and dragon. As the partnership ages, it strengthens. If I was to lose Elsa…" The dragon shuddered, her jaw snapping closed audibly. "I would gladly perform Ghata." Her tone suggested finality.

Anna swallowed and let go of Elsa's hand, trying not to imagine what exactly Ghata would entail. She knew, instinctively, that if Frænir were killed in combat, she would follow after him, despite only knowing him for a few weeks. The quiet abruptly became awkward and Anna squirmed slightly in the saddle, gazing down at the landscape as plains gave way to the mighty forest. They were heading east now; towards the great lake that sat in waiting for them.

"I almost forgot." Elsa said suddenly, breaking the silence. Anna peered over her shoulder to stare at her elder sister. "I wanted to show you what a cloud feels like."

Anna grinned, feeling excitement curdle in her stomach. The temperature dropped significantly as they rose higher and higher. No doubt Azuron had heard Elsa's comment and she was making her way towards the blanket of clouds above. Anna was grateful for her gloves and scarf – it protected her from the worst of the chill. Elsa settled against her back suddenly, holding onto her securely as a sudden gust of wind buffeted them. Azuron compensated using her wings, ensuring her passengers were not too strongly affected. Anna was grinning stupidly, staring over the dragon's shoulder as the world became smaller and smaller.

"Take off your gloves!" Elsa said over the sound of the wind. Anna did as she was told, tucking them in her belt and peering upwards as Azuron banked to the left. The clouds were right above them – they looked like cotton wool, fluffy and grey and cold. Tentatively, Anna reached up, expecting resistance as her fingers dipped into the grey mass above her.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her hand passed straight through, the cold droplets of vapour clinging to her skin. She pulled it back, examining the condensation before reaching out with her tongue to taste it. _Water? So, clouds are made of water?_

She was about to ask before Azuron gave a particularly strong stroke of her wings, soaring upwards through the clouds. Anna shivered as they were enveloped in cold mist – it reminded her of the sea fogs that came moving through Arendelle on particularly cold autumn mornings.

The sun was blindingly bright when they burst out of the blanket below; Anna had to clamp her eyes shut to escape the glare. She became aware that they were flying faster than they had been. The wind was lashing at her scarf, making it flutter against her cheeks. Luckily, it was thick, so the cold couldn't bother her. Finally, she could open her eyes without the pain, and she saw the cottony mass of cloud before her, spreading as far as the eye could see. The sky was punishingly blue, the sun staring down at the dragon and the riders as they swept towards the east.

"This is incredible!" Anna said, squealing with excitement as the wind lashed at her twin braids. "This is what you became a Rider for?"

"Sort of," Elsa replied, laughing freely in Anna's ear as the younger girl clapped her gloved hands together, her stomach alive with excitement. "It's even better when we go faster."

"Show me!" Anna cried, ducking down to clutch at the handles on the saddle. Azuron laughed, the sound echoing on the howl of the breeze as the dragon banked hard to the left, hurtling over the plain below. Behind her, Anna could feel Elsa leaning against her, a thin but strong arm wrapping around her waist. The speed itself was exhilarating; somehow the she-dragon had managed to speed up without using her wings all that much. She used her tail like a rudder – it allowed her to make quick turns otherwise impossible.

"We should show her zero gravity!" Azuron hollered, her powerful wings speeding them onwards towards the peaks of distant mountains.

"She hasn't had training!" Elsa replied, holding Anna tighter as though she could protect her.

"Oh, please! I want to see what you can do, Azuron!" Anna chipped in, unable to help herself. If this was her first flight, she wanted to see everything being a Rider had to offer.

Elsa sighed softly, before giving her assent. "Very well."

Anna whooped happily, throwing a fist into the air as the dragon gave a mighty roar of joy. The sound echoed through the sky, reverberating in Anna's chest cavity. She was awed by the noise, imagining how Frænir would sound when he reached full maturity. He was still so young.

The she-dragon began a steady incline, the clouds below becoming somehow more distant as they rose upwards. The ascent became steeper and faster – Anna stared upwards into the infinity of the sky above, watching as the azure blue became darker and darker with inevitable space beyond. She could feel her breath becoming shorter; Hans had mentioned that the higher one went, the thinner the air would be. She did as he had told her; breathe harder and deeper as they climbed higher into the sky.

At the peak of their rise, she heard Elsa say something that resembled 'hold on' and she tightened her grip on the handles, watching as Azuron's neck began to dip downwards. She barely had time to feel scared before the dragon curved gracefully into a free fall, wings tucking tightly to her sides before they crested the ascent and fell into space.

Anna's internal organs relocated themselves somewhere in her throat as she let out a wild scream of delight. Her heart pounded in her head, almost blocking out the mighty roar of the wind. The wires at her hips tautened and strained as they spiralled towards the blanket of clouds far, far below them. She could feel the belt keeping her close to the saddle, her arms ached with the constant pressure of holding onto the handles. The whole world was spinning, her head whirling as the sun rotated around them. _Good thing I didn't eat breakfast this morning._ She thought wildly. _I might have been sick._

Behind her Elsa was laughing, howling with exuberance. She caught snatches of it on the wind as Azuron opened her maw and unleashed a powerful stream of ice, causing an unnaturally cold breeze to blow into Anna's windswept face. She couldn't help herself; she joined in her sister's joy, allowing the almost terrified laughter to leave her in a stream.

They cascaded through the blanket of clouds, the world below hurtling towards them at a dizzying pace. Anna fought the impulse to close her eyes – she wanted to see it all. From the first instant to the final landing.

They were almost five hundred feet from the fjord waters when Azuron's wings snapped out, muscles bunching and straining as she forced them out of the dive, sending them careering off course. Anna held on tight, shutting her eyes as she felt herself getting dizzy. They were spiralling in tight, controlled circles, slowing down enough for Azuron to straighten them out. And that she did with ease, sweeping upward back into the high sky.

"Did you enjoy that?" Azuron asked smugly when she'd slowed down enough to be heard.

Anna sat up; her hair swept off her face, grinning broadly, her freckled face flushed with excitement and joy. "That was amazing. I can't even begin to describe it! You were so fast! So strong and in control! It was like falling – but controlled falling. I can't wait to do it with Frænir! My stomach was all over the place!" She gasped for breath. "No wonder you like patrolling so much, Elsa."

Her sister laughed softly. "Well, we don't do that every time. Only when we need to. It's a combat move to get under your quarry and attack them from beneath. It is a dragon's weakest spot, the stomach. The hide there is at its thinnest."

"Combat move?" Anna asked, interest peeking her curiosity.

"All Riders are trained in dragon-back combat." Elsa explained, dipping a hand into her saddlebag and pulling out two apples. She handed one to "We are taught to not trust the Riders from the other kingdoms. The War of the Mists still weighs heavily on the minds of our elders."

Anna frowned slightly as she took a bite of her apple. She had never paid attention to history. She had preferred horse riding and art to boring facts. Besides, she'd barely been aware of the world around her when the war ended. She swallowed before speaking. "Can you explain what exactly happened during the War?"

"It was violent. The bloodiest war our people have ever witnessed since the binding of the first Riders." Azuron said as she turned her head, eyes narrowed at the horizon. "Many dragons and Riders died, including my sire and lady. The Southern Isles wanted Arendelle, and her reserve of dragon eggs for their own."

"Hans is from the Southern Isles," Anna said thoughtfully, taking another bite of the apple. It was sweet and crunchy, just the way she liked them.

"Yes, he came over to our side early on in the war. He was an effective spy."

The distant echo of a horn came to them on the breeze. Anna felt Elsa go still as the older girl listened carefully. It was a colourful array of sounds; two short blasts followed by a longer one before a further short one. Another sounded far to the South, different from the first and much deeper. Yet another to the West, again different. It was the Riders, calling to each other. Anna had been haunted by that sound throughout her childhood. Each Rider had their own call, each identifying them and allowing the other Riders to know that they were safe.

Elsa was digging into her saddlebag again, drawing out a magnificent hollowed out dragon horn, decorated with runes of protection. It was a few moments before Anna realised it was one of Azuron's. The blonde pulled down her scarf, placing the polished bone to her pale lips before taking a deep lungful of air. The haunting melody of Elsa's personal call resonated deep in Anna's mind, forcing her to relive simultaneously every moment she had ever heard the sound. _Sitting at the window, staring at the mountains; pottering through the town market, looking for chocolate; searching for interesting rocks on the shore of the fjord with Kristoff; staring at the sky, waiting for Elsa's return; their parents' funeral, just as their bodies were lowered into their graves…_

It was simple; one medium blast followed by two shorter ones before finishing up with a long mournful howl. It was the howl that caught Anna's attention most. It was urgent, yet lonely; like the cries of the wolves in the forests. It was the voice of fear, longing and pain. Much like their relationship.

Her older sister tucked the horn away, humming to herself before speaking. "We'll do some more combat training – keep the old wings oiled in case of an attack, eh, Azuron?"

"That sounds like a good plan." The dragon said, glancing back and grinning, flashing those pearly white, razor sharp teeth. "Do you object, Anna?"

"I certainly do not!" Anna said excitedly, leaning down and grasping the handles of the saddle. She felt Elsa adopt a similar position. "Give me all you've got!"

The she-dragon laughed before speeding up, testing her wings as she swept over the clouds below like a fish through water. Anna was amazed at the ease of Azuron's movements – she could change her course with a flick of her tail or the twitch of a wing. She could execute full stops and sudden spurts of speed all with the simple movement of those leathery extensions. Anna found herself watching them, awed as the thin skin between the bones billowed and caved with the wind. They were like sails on the boats in the fjord.

It was when Azuron suddenly performed a tight aileron roll when Anna felt that something was wrong. The world was spinning all around her, making her delightfully dizzy, but she felt as though there was something amiss with her belt. She bent her head to peer at it; it appeared fine. The wires were strained tight, clutching her to the dragon's back as the force of gravity exerted itself on her.

It was the manoeuvre from the aileron roll to flying straight that did it. Anna was jolted heavily to the side, much like Elsa, except there was the heart stopping twang of wire snapping. Anna was thrown from Azuron's back into mid air without warning as the wires connecting her to the saddle gave way. She barely knew what had happened before she was hurtling towards the clouds, and onwards to unstoppable death.

* * *

**P.S. There is only so many times you can mention the words 'wind', 'clouds' and 'sky' in a fic without ****sounding repetitive. I can't hack lol. I hope this is okay! Leave a review if you can be bothered! I appreciate the support!**

**Even more love (for sticking with this shite hah) **

**Wolf**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: Shorter chapter today, mainly because I really wanted to update, and I felt that this was the right length.**

**Don't worry, things are just starting to heat up!**

**Enjoy the read!**

**Lots of love,**

**Wolf**

* * *

_"Anna!"_ The scream ripped itself out of Elsa's throat as panic spread throughout her mind, blinding her momentarily to all except the vision of her sister tumbling away from her. Somehow their eyes met before Anna disappeared from view, plummeting through the blanket of clouds and out of sight.

Azuron twisted in mid air, diving downwards, her wings clutched close to her sides as she sank swiftly. The wind roared through Elsa's hair, deafening her to everything except the panicked, pained throbbing of her heart and the mad thoughts that chased their way around the inside of her skull. _No, no, no, no! She can't die! I can't let her do this to me!_

They passed through the clouds with all the speed of a bullet; shooting so fast out of the vapour they left a trail behind them. Anna came into view once more – she was flailing limply, her body twisting and arching with sickening, sensual beauty as the air buffeted her. She'd lost consciousness; the pressure and the shock of falling had clearly caused her to pass out. There was no way Azuron could safely scoop her up if she wasn't still. Elsa would have to help her.

Elsa's hands shook wildly as she tried to undo the clips attached to her belt. Her gloves, useful for protecting her fingers from the cold, were now too thick to undo the belt while she was so uncoordinated. She let out a cry of frustration, eyes fixated on Anna as she hurtled towards the cold, unyielding waters below. Hitting the water would be equivalent to falling into solid rock. Her body would be so broken, she'd be dead by the time she sunk below the surface. Elsa's gorge rose as she was stuck with the image of Anna's limp body bouncing off the surface of the fjord.

"I have to stabilise her!" Elsa shouted as she tore her glove off, casting it away. It fluttered after them, vanishing from sight before her other glove followed. Azuron roared a reply as she dragged a dagger from her belt, jamming the blade into the clip and forcing it open.

"I'll catch you both!"

She made quick work of the other clip, releasing herself of the saddle and leaping off the dragon's back, bending her body into a graceful dive. She sped past Azuron's blurred outline, soaring towards her sister with complete control. She had trained hard for moments like this. She had to stabilise the wildly moving body so Azuron could cradle them both in her arms and come to a steady hover. It was simple in theory, dangerous in reality.

She caught up with the unconscious redhead. The fjord stared up at them, waters a steely grey with the clouds above. No more than six hundred feet from death. They were closer now. It swallowed the entire world as they plummeted nearer and nearer.

"Anna!" Elsa said, wrapping her arms around the younger girl and clutching her close. "I've got you. I'm here." She levelled them out, ignoring the swooping in her belly.

_Five hundred and fifty feet, five hundred and twenty feet, four hundred and ninety feet…_

"Shut up!" Elsa cried, closing her eyes and cradling Anna as close to her as she could. The younger girl's body was warm and thin against her. Vulnerable.

The thunder of wings announced Azuron's arrival. Solid, scaly forelegs caught her, pulling her close to the dragon's chest as they continued downwards. Elsa barely had time to feel safe when a cold blast of wind sent the dragon spinning; it had caught her half open wing at the wrong moment, sending her spiralling out of control.

"Hold on, Elsa!" Azuron cried, making herself as aerodynamic as possible as they span in sickening circles, keeping the two women close to her heart.

They struck the water below with an enormous crash. There was a pained screech before the cold hit Elsa like a punch in the chest; sweeping what little breath she had out of her in a stream of white bubbles. Silence swallowed her. Sedately, she sank, startled for a moment by the beauty of the surface above. It was like looking up into a dark mirror. She was barely cognisant of the writhing dragon beside her, or the limp body clasped to her chest, dragging her down into the depths of the fjord.

It was peaceful; the way the water engulfed her. Like a dream. It was so fitting. _I could die here,_ she thought. Somehow the thought comforted her. _I could die here with Anna._

_ Anna._

Anna!

She became aware of the burning of her lungs; her body was screaming for oxygen. _I have to save her! _The scarf around her face clung to her mouth and nose, intensifying the claustrophobia as her legs and spare arm flailed at the water, clawing upwards. The beat of her heart was like the excruciating blare of an alarm, each traitorous pump wasting the preciously little oxygen she had left. Darkness crept like wolves in her peripheral vision, taunting her. If she didn't get air soon, she'd pass out.

So far above was the fluttering light of the surface. Every frantic kick upwards seemed to drag her further away. Water was leaking into her goggles, getting into her eyes and making them burn and well with tears. Or maybe she was crying and she couldn't draw breath to sob. She could taste the salt as the water pressed into her nose. She battled with the instinct to draw breath; her body ached with the desire to give in.

_Just a little further…_ Her thoughts were sluggish, her legs growing weaker and weaker. Anna's body was a lead weight at her side, dragging her down into the abyss below.

_I can't die._

Her free arm broke the surface, and she hauled herself out into the fresh air, wrenching the scarf off her face and taking gagging gasps of the stuff, trying hard not to lose consciousness. Her blonde hair was plastered to her forehead and goggles, blocking her view of the world. Desperately, she floated on her back, pulling Anna up with her. The shore was a hundred metres swim away, but it might have well been a thousand.

Coughing, she twisted onto her belly, still holding onto the back of Anna's coat. Summoning what little strength she had, she began paddling towards land. The breeze was icy against her wet skin, sending deep shivers down her spine.

_Please_, she begged silently, struggling to keep her head above water. _I can't do this._ Water caught the back of her throat and she felt herself go under again. She forced herself upwards, taking another gasp, hauling her exhausted body onwards. The shore bobbed in her mind's eye, taunting her with its closeness.

The stony bottom of the fjord was a shock to her. Her boots scrabbled at the floor, pushing her onwards. It was still deep, deep enough for her to have to bob up and down out the water to keep touching the ground, but the added push with her legs made all the difference. Anna was still out of it; Elsa glanced back at her to see that her flesh was deathly pale. Too pale. And she wasn't breathing.

_No, no, no, please Gods, please._

Finally, it was too shallow to float Anna along. Elsa turned, bending down to pick up the smaller girl and hoist her over her shoulders in a fireman's lift. She wasn't entirely sure how she managed to drag both herself and her sister onto land, but she did, and finally collapsed to the ground, panting and laying the girl to the side.

Her mind was too dazed with fear for her to think rationally. So she ran on autopilot, shutting off higher functions and following her training to the letter. She firstly pushed Anna onto her back, wrenching her scarf off before turning her head to the side and forcing her mouth open. _Her too pale mouth. Her lips are blue._ Water dribbled out, pooling on the stones below.

_Please, Anna, breathe._

When nothing happened, Elsa straightened Anna's head, tilting it up so her air passages would be clear before leaning down, pinching her nose and blowing fresh air hard into her mouth and lungs. She did this four times, praying all the while that Anna would come to life.

When the young girl didn't stir, she started to panic again. Her hands shook as she leant on them, hovering her ear over Anna's open mouth, listening for breath. She pressed two thin, cold fingers to the pulse point at Anna's neck, searching for that telltale sign of vitality. It was faint, but there.

"Please…" The word slipped out of her mouth as she drew away, staring down at her lifeless sister. She leant back over Anna, placing her lips against hers and forcing air back into her lungs. Her skin was cold, icy and dead. She'd seen dead bodies before; Anna was a timid pulse away from that.

The gasp for breath came just as Elsa was lowering her head for the third time. Icy blue met warm turquoise before Anna twisted onto her front, coughing and retching. Elsa retreated, tentatively rubbing her younger sister's back, relief flooding her. She cast her gaze skywards, offering a quick prayer to the Gods as the ridiculous urge to cry welled in the back of her throat.

Finally sure Anna wasn't about to die, Elsa managed to take stock of their surroundings. They were on the shore of the fjord where the pines grew tall and strong. It was cold, but only because she was soaking wet. She would have to light a fire and dry off.

Azuron was swimming towards them slowly, her beautiful face contorted in pain. Elsa felt her heart leap up her throat and she jumped to her feet, hurrying back out into the water towards her partner. Water splashed up around her boots as she ran forward, fearful concern making her heart ache with love.

"Azuron!" she cried, her run becoming a brisk wade as the she went waist deep. The dragon gave a soft, humming call, her claws scraping against the stony base of the fjord. "Are you alright?"

_"Sprained wing, I believe,"_ the dragon said grimly, coming to a halt before her Rider. Elsa's heart sank as her stomach jolted in sympathy. _"I should be fine in a day or two. Dragons heal fast."_

The she-dragon's eyes were half lidded, her lower jaw slack. Dragons, when injured, often went into a deep, dreamless sleep while their bodies recovered. It was known as the Nidra. Elsa bit her lip. _I need to get her to land and have a look at that wing. And the saddle. I need to understand what happened up there._

_"Come, Azuron," _Elsa said, resting a hand on the dragon's shoulder and moving towards the shore. Azuron followed, the water sloshing against her scales. Her mane was wet and dripping, injured wing clutched close to her side. _"I'll get you comfortable."_

_ "Look after your sister, Ghazal. She needs you."_ Azuron's tone was weak with pain. Elsa's swift and stern glance upwards silenced the she-dragon.

_"You're hurt, Rūha-nū." _Elsa said as calmly as she could, using the Lengsel term of endearment literally meaning 'other half of my soul'. They traipsed up onto the shore, Azuron's claws dragging against the stones below. Anna had gotten to her feet and was watching on, clearly concerned.

"Are you alright, Azuron?" Anna asked, taking a hesitant step forward before pausing, her sweet face open and pale with worry. Elsa swallowed, staring down at the ground. _I broke my promise. Anna wasn't safe with me at all! I'm a fucking idiot!_

"I am well, little one," Azuron replied, breaking Elsa's self-incriminating thoughts. "Just twisted my wing. I shall be healed come morning."

"We need to find a clearing or a cave. Somewhere where we can be warm and get dry. Also, somewhere where no rogue dragons can attack us." She cast a glance at Anna, appraising her small body. _There's no way she's had adequate training to face a rogue. I'd rather have a cave. That way, we can rest for the night in peace._ She said instead, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," Anna said softly, clearing her throat. "I… what happened?"

"You fell." Elsa said curtly, turning back to the wall of trees, looking for an entrance. _And it was my fault. I should have checked her wires better! Just because I was too nervous I'd jump her back in the Hold, isn't an excuse to forsake her safety! She could have died!_ "Come, Azuron, Anna, we must find a place to stay before nightfall."

With that, she led the way, listening to the crunch of her and Anna's boots as they made their way into the forest. Azuron's claws snapped twigs, making their trek impossible to hide. They were much too loud.

_Don't think about that now. Think about the area. I know it well enough. If only I could see the sun! _The wind bit through the wet cloth and leather of her clothes. If the cold had ever bothered her, she would have shivered. She allowed a shudder to rake down her spine before she quashed the urge. She would stay strong. She had to.

The forest was suspiciously silent around them as they forged deeper. Elsa had a vague idea of where they were; several years of patrolling this stretch of land made her passingly familiar with it from above. There was a cave due west of their position, nestled in the side of one of the mountains. It was a slight climb, but she was sure they could make it. _Azuron is falling into the Nidra. I need to move quickly. Perhaps if we find a secluded clearing, it'll be easier for her. _

_ No, I must find that cave._

She looked back at her companions. Azuron was watching her, maw hung open as she took short, sharp gasps of breath. Anna was standing beside the dragon, gloved hand resting on her shoulder, sweet, innocent eyes examining her questioningly. _They're depending on me._

It took them a little over three quarters of an hour to reach the cave. By that time, their cloth shirts were mostly dry – a little damp, but wearable. The leather trousers and boots, however, were still soaked. Azuron's breathing had become even more laboured; her whole body was shaking very slightly with the strain of resisting the Nidra. Anna was perhaps in an even worse state; the poor girl could barely move her legs. Exhaustion had taken the place of adrenaline, making her lean heavily against the she-dragon as they took the final steps into the cave.

Elsa turned to her dragon quickly, hurrying to her and starting to unbuckle the saddle. It came off with a thump when it hit the floor, the damp leather stained dark. Azuron let loose a great sigh of relief, heading straight to the back of the cave and slumping to the ground, closing her eyes and at once passing into the Nidra.

"What happened to her?" Anna asked as she watched Elsa drag the saddle outside. Their cave was flanked on two sides by great boulders, making the entrance difficult to spot from the north and south. It gaped to the west, but was protected from the wind by the trees.

"When we fell she hit the water badly. Sprained her wing." Elsa was separating the bags from the saddle, laying them on the ground and starting to unpack them. Everything was soaked and she tutted in irritation. _Everything will have to dry off. Shit, why can't this be easier!_

"Why is she sleeping?"

"The Nidra. Healing sleep. She'll wake up when she's better." Elsa drew out some cloth shirts and trousers, placing them flat on a rock to dry out. "We need to get you out of those clothes and dry. I'll light a fire."

She didn't look at Anna as she drew a wood axe from one of the bags. The less time she spent near the girl, the less she would grow attached and the easier returning to Arendelle would be for both of them.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just stay in the cave and don't touch anything."

Elsa winced slightly at her cold tone. _Now I've done it. I've made her feel like this is her fault. Which its not. It's mine. I'm an asshole._ She spared Anna a glance just in time to see the wounded expression on the girl's face hidden behind a mask of curiosity.

_ I am such a fucking bastard._

Not really knowing what to do, she turned and headed to the forest, looking for low hanging branches to snap off with her axe.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna watched, dismayed and hurt, as Elsa strode away from her, axe in hand and head held high.

_Elsa's mad with me because I fell._ I_ fell. Surely no Rider would make that mistake. That's why she wants me to stay in the cave and do nothing, because I fuck everything up. _

She allowed her heart to crack with heartbreak as she briefly recalled the freeing laugh of her sister as they'd flown, but she quashed it immediately. Firstly, she settled on a rock and took stock of how she was feeling. It would help relax her. Her lungs were aching from hacking up all that water, and her feet and legs were wet where they were encased in the leather. She felt her nose twist and she leant down, unbuckling the boots and kicking them off. Water spilled out of them onto the ground below; her socks were soaked too. She pulled them off, laying them on a nearby boulder to dry them out. Her pale, narrow feet were pruned from being wet for so long. She wiggled her toes, smiling to herself as she allowed them to dry.

Of course, she next became aware of how cold she was. Wrapping her arms around herself, she cast her gaze around the their glade. Elsa had emptied out the bags, leaving their contents strewn on the ground. Her gaze hovered over the saddle, frowning slightly. _There's something not quite right here._

She got to her feet, making her way towards the bulky thing and kneeling beside the still wet leather. She pulled off her gloves and ran her fingers over the wire cartridges that sat low on the knee roll. All in all, dragon saddles looked like horse ones, except the knee roll was made out of the hide of the beasts, and they were many times bigger. Anna recalled her first lesson with Hans; he had talked her through the typical gear for a Rider. Dragon scales were tough and normal leather would wear thin after only a few flights. The saddle Azuron had decided to use that morning was for two people. Anna ran a hand over the first seat before trailing a finger along its cantle.

_How can this morning feel like a lifetime ago? _

Her hand trailed back down to the first set of wire cartridges, out of which the cables were hanging loose. They were frayed at the ends, the countless lines of steel that made them up split like horsehair. Anna frowned, glancing down at the wires still attached to her belt; the ends were tattered there too.

_The steel that makes these are bathed in dragon fire as they're wound into the cables. I can remember Hans telling me. They're supposed to be unbreakable. _Her eyes shut tight as she strained her memory back to her lessons in her trainer's cool, comfortable quarters in the keep. Her mind was filled suddenly with the image of the thin curtains staying with the wind from the open balcony doors. _No, no, what was he saying about appropriate wire care? C'mon, idiot! Think!_

It came to her in his soft, comforting voice. _'You must oil the wires regularly to ensure they move smoothly in and out of the cartridges. This prevents against wear and tear.' He demonstrated, his gloved hands clasping both wire and cartridge with almost sensual precision. 'If the wires are dry for too long, they will snap from the friction of moving against the metal inside the cartridges. Of course, in emergencies, one may take a blade forged in dragon fire to them to snap them immediately.'_

_ 'You said they were unbreakable,' Anna remembered saying. He'd laughed gently at that, resting his hand on her shoulder and leading her back to the table were sat some cool juice._

_ 'Dragon fire makes metal ten times as strong, and much sharper. We make most of our weapons using it. In the Wars of the Mists, assassins were known to wear the wires down a little so they'd snap in combat. Nothing worse than slipping off your dragon mid-fight.'_

Anna frowned to herself, peering in the direction Elsa had gone. Surely, Elsa kept good care of her riding gear. _Admit it, without being a Rider Elsa wouldn't be much else._

She batted the unkind thought away, forehead curling into a frown as she unbuckled her riding belt with efficiency. What she'd said in the Hold earlier had been a complete lie. Hans had made her practice putting on and pulling off her belt until she was entirely proficient. _'You never know when you'll need to take it off in emergencies.'_ He'd said. Her ruse in the Hold had been so Elsa would touch her at least once. It had worked; Anna recalled briefly how hard her heart had started beating at the sensation of Elsa's piercingly cold finger zipping against her skin when it had dipped into the waistband of her riding breeches.

_Gods, if only her hand had dipped a little lower at the front…_

Anna swallowed, sitting back on her haunches and staring up at the sky, which was growing darker. The clouds were plump with the promise of rain. Hans had told her he was going to teach her how to read the weather soon. If Elsa didn't get back soon…

"I've got the wood."

Anna nearly jumped a foot in the air when she heard her sister's painfully neutral voice speak from behind her. _Speak of the devil_, Anna thought as she peered over her shoulder, a hand resting over her thumping heart.

"Gods above, Elsa, warn someone before you sneak up on them!" she scolded, shifting onto her feet with a grace that surprised even her. Elsa was cradling a bundle of wood under her left arm, the axe hanging loose from her right hand. Her usually perfect hair was slightly ragged, as though she'd been running her fingers through it a lot. Indeed, there were several pieces of bark stuck in the white gold strands. Anna giggled, moving to her elder sister and plucking some of the chips out without thinking.

"You look really stupid with wood in your hair." Anna said as she watched the muscles of Elsa's face contorted between fear, panic and pain before the mask was back in place. All that remained was the dilation of her pupils.

"Thank you." The older girl said curtly. Anna noticed Elsa's grip on the axe had tightened until her knuckles were white.

Feeling disappointed that her action hadn't caused much of a response Anna turned around and headed towards the drying clothes on the rock. Dragging off her scarf and goggles, she dumped them unceremoniously on the ground, listening to the sound of Elsa walking past her and into the cavern.

"I'm lighting the fire now," Elsa called. "You'll be able to dry off your clothes quicker."

"What about you?" Anna asked as she plucked up both sets of clothes from the rock and headed into the cave. Elsa was crouched on the ground, having finished setting up the fire and was striking flint against rock, trying to get a spark.

"I need to get us something to eat for tonight." Finally, the kindling took light. Elsa leant down, her lips puckering as she blew gently onto the tiny flame, working it up until the rest of the wood caught. Anna watched on, her mind racing. _We're going to be alone for a whole night in this cave. A whole night!_ Her stomach fluttered with nerves, possibilities chasing each other around her head.

"You're going hunting?" Anna forced herself to say, trying to stop herself imagining what Elsa's lips would feel like on hers.

"Yes." Her older sister rose to her feet, face blank but for the tiny determined frown on her brow. "You stay here. Look after Azuron. I'll give you the horn so you can signal me if something goes wrong."

"Elsa," Anna said softly. Her older sister glanced her way, waiting for her to continue. "Your clothes are still wet. Wait for a while, why don't you? You can put on dry clothes and then go hunting."

Elsa appeared to consider her words for a moment; Anna was hopeful. Perhaps they could get a chance to speak? It was all she wanted. To speak with Elsa, sort everything out between them. Become friends. _And maybe lovers._ Her mind added as an afterthought.

"Very well," Elsa said at last, moving to where Anna stood. She took the clothes from her gently, setting them out near the warmth of the fire so they would dry quicker. Silence settled over them but for the crackle and spitting of the fire.

Anna thought frantically, trying to think of something to say. Elsa was undoing her braid, shaking out the last few wood chips from her hair and casting them into the fire. _She looks so beautiful with her hair down. I wonder what it would feel like to run my hands through it? Soft, I suppose. She's so beautiful anyway, I just want to stare at her forever. Is that too much to ask? _

"I took at look at the saddle," Anna finally blurted. Elsa turned to peer at her, an eyebrow raised in surprise. Anna nervously looked away, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean I know you told me to just stay in the cave and not touch anything but while you were out chopping wood I took at look at it because I figured I should be doing something useful." Anna tried in vain to stop the ramble from erupting from her in a flood. She was unsuccessful; she could hear her voice speeding up in panic. "So I did and the wires were frayed but that's really impossible because Hans and everyone has always said they were unbreakable except if they weren't oiled or if a blade bathed in dragon fire wore them down but that's impossible because you're a really good Rider and you wouldn't neglect your gear and you're the Master of the Frost so–"

"Anna, wait, slow down." Elsa interrupted, thin brows knitting together. Anna closed her mouth quickly, feeling her face burning with embarrassment.

"Okay, sorry."

"You looked at the saddle. I suppose Hans has taught you proper saddle care?" Anna nodded. There was something in Elsa's voice that gave her pause; it was almost bitter, as though Hans' name did not sit well on her tongue.

"Yes, last week."

Elsa watched her for a moment before nodding. "Well, what did you find?"

Anna proceeded to tell her sister of her discovery, trying to keep herself calm as she watched Elsa's face grow darker and darker. By the time she had finished, the older girl had gone completely still, the flickering of the fire highlighting the sharp angles of her face. Elsa suddenly turned away, crouching down by the fire, back turned to Anna.

"Who did you tell about going with me on patrol today?" Elsa said in a strange, strained voice.

"I… why does that matter?" Anna replied. "What's wrong?"

"Answer the question, Anna."

"Why?"

"Just answer the question."

Elsa still wasn't looking at her; her back cut an unsympathetic shadow of the fire. Anna felt her voice rise out of her like a startled bird, her tone high and tight. "At least look at me!"

Elsa's head whipped around, her surprise obvious. Anna had never spoken to her like that before. She waited a beat before continuing, satisfied Elsa was really listening to her. "I told Kristoff and Hans. And Frænir." _I also told a random guard who was posted outside the Hold this morning. And maybe any of the Riders at breakfast who would listen. But that doesn't matter, surely._

"Who else?"

_Oh. Okay, maybe it does._

"A guard this morning who was patrolling outside the Hold."

Elsa relaxed slightly, turning back to the fire. A pale hand moved out slowly, fingers trailing over the clothes.

"They're dry now, Anna. You can put them on."

Anna frowned, moving towards Elsa slowly. "Why do you care? Does it really matter?"

"Don't worry about it, Anna." Her sister turned back to her, smiling a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Forget about it. Just come get dry."

_Fine. If she wants to be difficult, I'm going to be difficult. _With a snide smirk, Anna moved forward, her hands shaking slightly as she made her way in front of Elsa, on the other side of the fire. She turned her back on her sister innocently, biting her lip as her fingers found the laces doing up her trousers. She could feel Elsa's gaze on her; it scorched her like a brand as she pushed down the wet leather trousers, bending over to slide them off her strong calves.

"Could you pass me the trousers, please?"

There was the sound of material flying through the air and the trousers landed at her side. Anna leant down, plucking up the warm cloth and stepping into them, humming to herself as she dragged them up her legs, half turning to peer at Elsa and popping her hip, dragging a hand through her hair. Elsa's eyes were fixated on her, mouth half open. Anna allowed herself to enjoy Elsa's horror for a moment before speaking.

"May I have the shirt?"

She smirked as Elsa blinked and flushed, looking away quickly. The shirt came flying carelessly towards her, and she caught it. She held it to her, taking a quick gasp of its scent; it smelt like her sister. Crisp and cool, like snow. Anna quickly striped of the damp shirt and pulled the dry one on. It was warm against her chilled pelt, and she hummed in pleasure at the sensation. She thought she saw Elsa shudder, but it could have been the flickering of the fire.

"Right. That's better." She turned to her sister fully, kneeling down and sighing happily. She would wheedle the answers out of Elsa later. For now, she would let the older girl stew.

"I– I need to get us dinner." Elsa said after a moment, lurching to her feet. Anna jerked in surprise, watching on as the older girl strode purposefully out of the cave, the leather breeches hugging her curves as she bent over a saddlebag and pulled out an unstrung bow. _She's so strong_, Anna thought with awe when Elsa's arms strained with wiry strength as she eased the bow back, stringing it quickly with trained efficiency. Elsa then plucked a quiver full of owl feather fletched arrows out of another bag and slung it over her shoulder. The arrows rattled slightly before the blonde woman was gone, stalking into the forest on silent feet.

_Shoot._ Anna thought. _I pushed her too hard. Too soon. _

The day fell about Anna as she sat in the cave, waiting for Elsa's return. The soft snoring of the dragon in the back of the cave soothed her ragged nerves. She took to leaning against the wall, staring out into the forest. Her eyes grew heavy, the strains of the day catching up to her. _Got to stay awake, for Elsa. _Somehow, though, the words weren't enough to keep her awake and she fell into slumber, allowing the darkness to take her.

She awoke to the scent of cooking meat. It invaded her senses, dragging her into consciousness and making her belly rumble with hunger. She could practically taste it, she could hear the fat dripping off and sizzling into the fire. It made her mouth water.

She opened her eyes to the night-darkened forest. Her breath smoked before her in the cold, yet somehow she wasn't cold. It was a moment before she realised that a thick, warm cloak was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Wha…?"

Elsa's voice hushed her and a cool hand brushed her cheek. Her gaze roved to the woman crouching beside her, fixating on cool blue eyes. "You've been asleep all afternoon. You needed it, after what happened." Elsa shifted away before getting to her feet. Anna gazed at her behind, swallowing slightly. _I want to wake up to that every morning, or uh… evening. _"I've made us dinner."

Anna sat up slightly before groaning. Everything ached; she was reminded strongly of waking up after her Trial.

"What is it?" She asked softly, struggling to her feet and wobbling over to the fireside to get warm.

"Rabbit."

Elsa handed her a roasted leg, smiling thinly when Anna stuffed the fresh meat into her mouth, moaning appreciatively at how tender it was. Hot fat ran down her chin, and she had to stop eating to wipe it away.

"Gods, I'm starving." Anna said in between taking chunks of rabbit and swallowing. Soon enough, she was gnawing on bones. Elsa laughed softly, handing her another leg.

"I thought you might be. You haven't eaten since this morning."

It took less than two minutes for Anna to devour the other leg. Her entire being was solely focused on the food, hardly noticing the fact that Elsa hadn't touched the meat at all.

"Are you not hungry?" Anna said lightly.

Elsa shook her head. "I ate earlier, while you were asleep. Eat your fill. You're going to need it."

Anna decided not to push it, throwing the bones into the fire and settling on the ground, crossing her legs and glancing back at Azuron. The dragon was still dead to the world, the rise and fall of her shimmering sides the only indication that the beast was still alive.

"She'll be asleep for a couple of days at least." Elsa said quietly, her voice cutting through Anna's thoughts. "She'll be healed by then."

"What's going to happen to us? Will we wait until then?" Anna asked, watching as Elsa shifted on the heels of her feet. She'd changed her clothes since she'd returned, Anna noted. _I'm glad. I don't want her getting sick._

"I will wait for Azuron to heal." Elsa started fiddling with her fingers, plucking at the skin on the corner of her thumb. "You're returning to Arendelle tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

Anna felt as though a chair had been whipped out from under her and she was falling to the floor. Disappointment crawled up her throat, making her swallow and look swiftly away to stare at the flickering shadows on the walls of the cave. _She doesn't want me here with her._

_Well of course she doesn't._ A vicious little voice answered somewhere from the back of her mind. _She hates your guts because you're a stupid little idiot._

Anna dug her fingernails deep into the palm of her hand, the pain making the voice fade. She should use what little time she had to talk with her sister, perhaps to ally the fears she had.

"Elsa?" Anna said softly. Her sister hummed in question, staring out of the cave mouth and into the night. "We need to talk. About us. About what's going to happen between us now."

Elsa's head turned to stare at her, eyes glittering from the firelight. She hesitated before sighing and speaking. "You mean, now you're in the Riders?"

"Yes." Anna sat up slightly, glad Elsa was receptive to talking. _I've got to make her see. I need her. I need her to love me._ "We need to sort out everything between us. I want us to be friends again."

"Anna–"

"There isn't anything to 'Anna' me about." Anna cut across with determination. Her heart was pounding madly against her ribs; it was the first time she'd confronted Elsa, and she wasn't sure how the older girl would react. "It's just you and me. Well, it was _supposed_ to be 'you and me', but actually it's only really been me. It was just me at Mother and Father's funeral. It was just me when I first entered training to tame my dragon. It was just me in that old, empty house and now we're together I think we should sort it all out."

Elsa turned her head, avoiding Anna's penetrating gaze to stare out of the cave again. It was incredibly hard to read her expression in the half light, but Anna thought she could see Elsa's eyebrow twitching.

"Elsa?"

"I can't, Anna. I…" the older girl swallowed, staring down into her lap. Anna felt her heart sink.

"Why? There's nothing stopping us. We can be sisters again, like we used to be." _Can't you see I need you?_

"I'm a Rider."

"That's an excuse – it's been an excuse for seven years. Mother and father are gone. You're not even training anymore. And I'm becoming a Rider myself. We can be friends again, if you let us."

"It isn't that simple, Anna." Elsa's voice had gone cold. "I'm Master of the Frost, I don't have time to dally–"

"'Dally'?" Anna snapped, hurt beyond belief. _I always just _thought_ Elsa hated me, but to have it shoved in my face._ Her voice rose in volume as anger burned through her veins, her eyes starting to smart with the smoke from the fire. _Or maybe it's because my heart is breaking. _"I'm a 'dalliance', am I? Is that all I am to you? The annoying little burden you left behind at home so you could become 'Master of the Frost' and 'Champion of Arendelle'?"

"Anna, that's not what I meant." Elsa said, clearly alarmed. Her eyes moved from their place in her lap to stare imploringly at the redhead. "I– You are not a burden. You never were." Elsa paused, swallowing before continuing quietly. "I agree. We must speak of our childhood, and what has transpired between us. But not here. Not now."

"When, then?"

"When we return to Arendelle."

Anna felt as though a bomb had exploded somewhere in the gaping hole of her chest. She clenched her fists, teeth clenching tight as she tried to control herself. _No, no, stay calm. I have to stay calm–_

"What do you mean by that, Elsa?" Anna's voice was tight, controlled. She envisioned daggers of ice springing from the ground. Her eyes found Elsa's; she could see the surprise there. "The moment you get back to Arendelle, you'll start ignoring me again."

Elsa's mouth opened and closed and if Anna hadn't been possessed by fury, it would have been comical.

"Anna, I won't–"

"Stop lying!" Anna sprung to her feet, the cloak slipping off her shoulders. "I don't understand why you're like this! Can't you see that I _need_ you to be my big sister?! I need you back as my friend, because I don't have anyone else!" She drew in a sharp breath, pain burning behind her eyes as all the hurt in her heart came pouring out her mouth for the first time in her life. Elsa sat there, staring at her with that stupid look of surprise on her face. It only served to ramp up her frustration. "Do you have any idea what it was like burying Mother and Father alone? Everyone was asking me where you were, _how_ you were. I had to tell them I didn't know because my own _sister_ doesn't care enough to bother supporting me while I put our parents in the ground. _I_ did all of that, Elsa. I had to arrange everything while you sat in your room and went on your patrols!"

Elsa managed to speak then, her face narrowing in her own distress. "I was alone too, Anna!"

"No you _fucking_ weren't!" Anna hissed, the curse falling from her tongue like ice off a glacier, slamming into the ocean of space between them. "_You_ had Azuron! You had your _partner_! I was stuck in that mansion for months and months before you showed your face when you were crowned Champion. Months! Alone! I was alone!"

"You don't understand, Anna!" Elsa cried, turning away from her, hands clasped across her stomach as though she was about to be sick. Anna marched around the fire, anger driving her steps. Her hand was on Elsa's shoulder before she could stop herself, yanking the older girl around to face her and shaking her slightly.

"What is there to understand?" Anna shouted, forgetting that her older sister hated to be touched without consent in her anger. "That you _hate _me? Is that it? Do you hate me, Elsa? After all these years, after all you've done to me, I still can't believe I'm stupid enough to still love you!"

Elsa's arms came up between them, her face to the side and her eyes screwed shut. Anna shook her again, trying to make her understand.

"Please, Elsa, please! Just tell me what you're thinking! I need to know!"

"L–let go of me, Anna!" Elsa said, shoving at the younger girl's chest. Anna held on, determined.

"I will! Just tell me how you feel!"

"Get off me!"

A swift breeze whipped around the cave, making the fire splutter and spark. Anna ignored it, shoving her sister away from her.

"You never give me a straight answer!" She cried as she watched Elsa stumble and catch her balance. "Never! I can't do this anymore! It's been so long, and I've waited for so long! Too long!"

"Do you think it was easy for me?" Elsa retorted. Now she was steady on her feet and a good foot away from Anna appearing to allow her to compose herself. "It hurt me too, having to skulk around the house because of Father's oath!"

"Why do you keep to it? Why did you even take it! Who's stopping you from being my sister, Elsa?!" Anna felt tears welling in her eyes, the pain welling up her throat. Her voice became foggy. "I need you, Elsa! I love you so fucking much. But it hurts me too much! I can't live like this for the rest of my life!"

"What do you want from me, Anna?" Elsa shouted, hands digging into her hair as she stared at her sister. "Do you want me to get on my knees and beg you for forgiveness? Is that what you want?"

"No!" Anna said, horrified. "I want you to be my friend! I want you back, Elsa!"

The blonde woman made a noise between a scream and a growl, throwing her hands in the air. "You've always had me, Anna!"

Anna froze, staring at her sister. "What?"

"You've always had me." Elsa's voice was broken; her head was hung low, fists clenched at her sides. "I've always been yours, Anna."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Anna said tightly. Frustration was pooling in her stomach again as she watched her sister fiddle with her fingers. "You avoid me for years and this is the answer you have for me? That you've always 'belonged to me' like some sort of pet? I don't want you to belong to me, Elsa. I want you to be my friend, my sister." _My lover._

"I can't be those things, Anna." Ice blue eyes met hers, pain clear as shards in their shimmering pools. "I am a Rider first. And a Rider forever."

Heart bleeding, Anna took a step forward. "Please, Elsa. I–I'm begging you. Please." She sank to her knees, hands grasping at Elsa's clothes. She had no idea how that was going to help, but all she could think about was getting Elsa to understand how much she needed her. Elsa stared down at her, throat bobbing as she swallowed, faintly freckled cheeks flushed with anger or anguish or both, Anna could not tell.

"I can't." Elsa tore herself away, taking a step back. Something in Anna snapped and she surged to her feet, grabbing the front of Elsa's shirt and dragging her towards her, shoving her lips against hers roughly.

Elsa went completely still as Anna moved her mouth against her desperately, teeth catching on the older girl's lower lip and tugging at it. Anna supposed it was the biting that did it because Elsa was suddenly clutching at her and kissing her back, taking sharp gasps of air when she could.

Anna felt as though she was dreaming as she shoved Elsa towards the wall, panting hard as she stalked after her. Pressing her elder sister against the stone, she kissed her again, raking a hand through too perfect blonde hair and clawing at the back of her neck, her other hand latching onto her hip. Elsa seized the back of Anna's shirt, drawing her as close as she could.

For a split second, Anna loathed Elsa. For a split second, she wanted nothing more than to hurt her sister. Hurt her and break her as she had been hurt and broken for so many years. But then Elsa's tongue was sweeping across her lip, begging for entrance and Anna allowed it, wanting nothing more than to drown in her elder sister.

_If I died now, I'd be happy for the first time in eleven years. _


	13. Chapter 13

Elsa couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. All she could do was react.

Anna's hands had taken her hips and was pulling her closer, sliding down to cup her and roll her against the leg that had pushed itself between her thighs. She felt as though she was on fire; her lungs burned for air, similar to how they had done in the fjord, except she could draw her head away and gasp. She did so, only to have Anna's mouth suckle on the skin of her throat, marking her, claiming her, filling her with flames for the first time in years.

_I… I can't even… How is this happening? She's all over me. She's filling me up… No dream can compare to this._

_ Anna…_

_ Anna. _

The name came blurting out of her mouth, echoing around the cave. "Anna."

"Elsa." The voice was rough, so unlike her little sister's usual voice, lips brushing against her jugular with every word, making her heart thunder ever harder. "Oh Gods, Elsa, I love you."

The distant, but still spine chilling howling of wolves drew Elsa out of her reverie, making her push Anna away before she could put the older girl under another spell.

Heart in mouth, Elsa allowed herself a few panicked seconds of her sister's surprised face before she turned on her heel, sprinting out of the cave mouth and into the forest. Low tree branches whipped and caught at her clothes and body, yet still she ran, Anna's voice following her as she went. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! I let that happen!_ Her mind was screaming at her, forcing her onwards as she pelted uphill, the towering monoliths of the mountains staring down at her, judging her.

_This is all my fault. All of it! She's so confused and it's all my fault! She's only young! She doesn't know what she's thinking!_

Elsa kept running until her muscles burned and her lungs begged her for oxygen. It had begun to rain by the time she came to a halt, the heavy droplets making her loose blonde hair stick to her forehead as she leaned over her knees, panting hard, trying to force down the urge to be sick. _Don't be sick. Don't be sick. Just keep breathing… _

She straightened, still panting hard, clutching a stich in her side as she took stock of her surroundings. She was deep in the forest; trees surrounded her on all sides, their leaves buckling and rustling in the wind and rain. High above, the clouds rolled dark and brooding as a frown on a God's brow.

_What am I going to do?_

The thought came out of nowhere. She sank to the floor, clutching her stomach, staring unseeingly at the damp ground. _I could run away. Take Azuron and run away. Far away, where Anna cannot get to me. _She groaned to herself, pressing a hand to her forehead. _No, I couldn't. Azuron is always right; I'm too much of a coward. Plus… I'm a Rider. I'm a Rider above all else. _

She shuffled towards a nearby tree, leaning against it and staring out into the forest. The rain was still pattering against her, soaking her clothes in steady drops from the branches above. She rested her head back against the bark, closing her eyes and staring into the infinite blackness behind her eyelids. She found it hard to decide if she truly was upset by the kiss or not. Of course, she was surprised, and shocked. The leaden stomach of her distress was proof enough.

However, she couldn't help but feel the tiny sparkle of _hope._

_I've loved her for so long. Perhaps… she feels the same for me?_

She dismissed the thought, drawing her legs up to her chest and resting her chin on her knees. She allowed the sounds of the forest to sooth her. Even in the night she could hear the rustling and pattering of animals, the gentle drumming of rain on the leaves above and the soft hum of the wind. She was about to get to her feet when a hulking figure shifted in the trees.

Elsa went very still, staring into the gloom. The forests surrounding Arendelle were full of creatures; bears, lynxes, foxes and wolves. Even roe and reindeer. But the shifting bulk looked a great deal bigger than a roe deer. _Gods… I hope it isn't a bear. _A frantic image of the saddlebag at the camp entered her mind. _I left all my weapons back at the cave! Teach me to run away in a panic. _Slowly, the young Rider began to move away, shifting across the ground around the tree's trunk.

Only she was too slow. The beast moved out into the light.

It was a magnificent stag. Its high antlers swayed gently as its muzzle shifted through the undergrowth, white pelt pearly and eerie in the half-light of the night. Elsa stared, mouth half open in surprise. She had never seen a white hart before; they were said to possess great power, and to carry messages from the otherworld. It was a grave sin to hunt and kill such an innocent creature.

A bottomless black eye met her gaze and the head rose swiftly, nose twitching as it fought to catch the scent. Elsa didn't dare move, or even breathe, lest she scare away the beast. Its antlers were large and still velvety from its regrowth, flanks twitching under that white pelt as the droplets of water snaked through the fur like rivers.

Slowly, and very carefully, Elsa got to her feet. Her soft leather boots made hardly a sound as she did so, making sure to keep an eye on the stag as it watched her. It was clearly aware of her presence; its gaze was fixated upon her, nostrils flared. She wanted to touch it. She wanted to have a connection with this enchanted creature of the forest. Like her it was an outcast.

Slowly and carefully she stepped forward, breathing as softly and shallowly as she dared. The stag's ears flicked, head ducking slightly. Cloven hooves shifted as it moved away slightly, snorting nervously.

The earth shatteringly loud roar of a dragon broke the silence. The stag panicked, turning swiftly on a hoof and bolting away, disappearing into the trees. Elsa peered up at the sky, listening to the sound go on and on, echoing against the mountainsides. Rogue dragons were rare in these parts, but the thought didn't comfort her. A lump of unease was forming in the pit of her stomach as she listened to the echoes fade away. Something was wrong.

There was another roar, and then a heart-wrenching scream. A human scream.

_Anna!_

Elsa turned, throwing herself back the way she had come, crashing through the undergrowth in a mad panic. _Fool! I am a fool! I can't believe I left her alone at night in a cave in a forest! _Her mind was full of images: a rogue dragon tearing her sister limb from limb while Azuron slept; Azuron being murdered in her sleep by claws and fangs; Anna being burnt alive in a deadly wreath of dragon fire.

Elsa clawed her way through a bush, her voice rising in fear as she called out to her sister. She had no weapons, no means to defend herself or Anna. Azuron was still locked in the Nidra, and so would not be able to help her. A fully trained Rider like herself would be able to take out a rogue dragon while grounded, but she was ill equipped. She tried not to imagine how she would die. _Protecting the girl I love. And the girl I've been avoiding for at least eleven years. How ironic. How fitting._

She burst into the clearing to be met by chaos. The ground was torn up where the claws of a thin, golden dragon had wrenched it up. Its Rider was astride it, wielding a bow as a pack of wolves leapt up at her, teeth bared. Anna was huddled behind a rock, head in arms, shaking madly. Elsa hurried to her side, crouching beside her.

"What happened?" She said, chancing a glance over the rock as the dragon's tail lashed against a tree. It had one of the wolves between its jaws, crushing the life out of it. She ducked back down, peering into her sister's pale face.

"Wolves. They attacked me when you left." Anna replied, tucking herself close and clutching at Elsa's clothes. The words were not an accusation, but Elsa took them as such, guilt making her body ache. _When I ran away, you mean. Anna, you are too kind. _"Then this Rider appeared."

Thunderous wing beats announced the arrival of another Rider. Elsa listened as a rumbling growl filled the clearing; it was low and mighty, reverberating in her chest as the wolves took flight. There was a moment of silence before a voice rang out.

"I cannot believe you fly again without a saddle." Elsa recognised the voice; it belonged to one of the Masters of Arendelle: Helki, Master of the Thundering Veil. The other Rider answered, her tone light and teasing.

"Oh you never let me have any _fun_. You're always so serious. Lighten up." There was the thud of boots hitting soil and one of the dragons snorted a laugh. Elsa stood up, peering at the newcomers with her usual mask of efficiency in place. The second Rider was dismounting from her own partner, sliding down its shoulder and landing on the ground with a huff. It was a monstrous beast, even bigger than Azuron.

"Masters of the Storm." Elsa said, identifying the emblem of gold on their cloaks, placing a fist above her heart and bowing. Behind her, she heard Anna move out from behind the rock.

"Well, well, well, fancy seeing the Master of the Frost so ill prepared." The shorter of the two Riders said as Elsa straightened. This was Arya, Master of the Spears of Light and she was dragging off her goggles and scarf, tucking them into a saddlebag. The tiny Master was smirking, her eyes flashing with mirth as she appraised her. The other Rider moved towards her, sombre grey gaze levelled at her through dark tinted riding glasses. She had the distinct feeling that Helki was judging her.

"Yes, well–" Elsa began, but Anna interrupted her.

"Your dragon is so small!"

The two Masters of the Storm stared at Anna, appearing to notice her for the first time. Elsa felt herself flush slightly, deciding to focus on the ground. _No one even knows I have a sister. And now everyone will know._

"Qoloknah is not 'small'." Arya said, resting a hand on the beast and patting it gently. Indeed, it was small – perhaps the size of a large horse. Most other dragons dwarfed it. "She is perfectly sized."

"And fast." Qoloknah hummed, a pink tongue licking black lips as those jewel-like eyes peered at them both, wings tucked close to her body.

"Yes. Indeed." Helki said with irritated efficiency, pulling her goggles and scarf off her face. "Why is it that you are grounded? Where is your partner?"

"Injured. We had an… accident." Elsa replied delicately, moving towards the cave. _I will not tell them about the broken wires. I do not want them to know, yet. Everyone who isn't Anna or I is a suspect. Our 'accident' was intended._ "I suppose you are both on the night patrol?"

"Yes. Arya saw the smoke from your fire." Elsa glanced back to see Helki yanking off her riding gloves. The rain was making her short dark hair stick to her head. "Why did you not call? You know procedure. If you are in trouble, you call."

_I don't believe it. I've finally met a Rider even more obsessed with rules and regulations than me. _The thought made Elsa have to fight a grin. She turned her head, crouching down to stoke the fire to hide it.

"Leave the girl alone, Helki." Arya said, her tone slightly scolding. "She has her own reasons. Let her keep them. Perhaps it slipped her mind? Not everyone can be having a hopelessly fanatical affair with the rules, y'know."

"Very well." Helki replied after a moment. "Then who is the girl with her? You know it is against the law to take civilians out–"

"I am _not_ a civilian!" Anna piped up. "I'm a Rider too! I'm a trainee."

Elsa turned to peer at the others, an eyebrow raised high. Helki looked slightly confused: her brow was slightly furrowed. Helki's partner shifted slightly forward before speaking, her voice low and rumbling as the thunder she represented. "Who is your dragon, little one?"

"His name is Frænir."

Recognition made both Arya and her dragon relax and flash grins at each other. "We know him. He's a funny one. So serious. Like Helki." She elbow bumped the other Rider, laughing when the corner of her mouth twitched to hide the smile.

"Yes. Well. One of us has to be." Helki's shoulders relaxed slightly, her frown fading. The small scar at the corner of her mouth gave the appearance of a constant scowl. "I shall call the League. Let them know we are all safe."

She turned, trudging back to her dragon as Arya stepped towards the cave, rubbing her hands together. "Do you mind if we join you? It's cold and it looks as though you have a good fire going."

"Please do," Anna said cheerfully, trotting into the flickering shadows and settling next to Elsa. "We have food if you're hungry?"

"That sounds great!" The smallest Master of the Storm hunkered down next to the fire, casting her gloves aside and rubbing her fingers in an attempt to get the cold out of them. There was an echoing horn call, two deep long notes that resonated through the forest, before Helki joined them also, leaving the two other dragons to curl up outside in the rain.

"Won't they get cold?" Anna asked, peering at the two beasts as they huddled up together, the smaller being cradled by a dark grey wing, sheltering it. Elsa shook her head, passing some of the rabbit meat to the other Riders before speaking.

"No. Most dragons have something called the Eternal Fire. It's like… an internal furnace inside them. It's what gives them their fiery breath. Azuron's an ice dragon, so she doesn't need it. Her eternal fire is more like an Eternal Frost. She doesn't feel the cold."

_Good. Good, just talk to her like normal. Or… well, whatever normal is for us. Anyway, just pretend that kiss didn't happen._ But she couldn't forget it. How could she? Their eyes met again, the flickering of the flames reflected in Anna's bottomless eyes. _Like that white hart's eyes. So deep and dark. It's like staring into an abyss. _

Before she could get lost in the depths of her sister's eyes, Helki spoke. "Where were you when we arrived, Master of the Frost? You were without weapons and armour. Embarrassingly unprepared, if you ask me."

The silence abruptly became awkward. Elsa took to staring out into the rain, struggling to find an answer. Anna was similarly lost for words. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the Masters of the Storm cast each other knowing looks.

"Lover's tiff?" Arya probed gently. Elsa's stomach dropped and she turned to look at them in horror. _How did they– Am I that obvious?_

"No! We're sisters!" Elsa exclaimed, feeling her face grow hot. "We– we just had a fight that's all."

"Oh, I know what that's like." Arya said, nibbling at a bone. "I have fights with this one all the time." She nudged Helki again, grinning as she rolled her eyes.

"Are you sisters too?" Anna asked politely. _Yes. Good. Make them talk about themselves. Distract them!_

"Twins." Helki grunted, casting the remains of her meal into the fire and cleaning her fingers in the dust on the ground. "We were born together and we became Riders together. That is all."

Anna hummed softly; stoking the fire with a stick while the other two Riders began talking amongst themselves; Arya playfully scolding, and Helki blunt and emotionless. Elsa remained quiet, flinching slightly when a thin, warm hand slipped into her own. She looked down before peering at the side of Anna's face. It was carefully tamed, staring into the flames with carefully controlled restrain. _She looks so beautiful. _Her mind flashed back to the sensation of those soft lips against her skin. Her breath caught in the back of her throat and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm going to get to sleep. I have a busy day tomorrow." She got to her feet, retreating to the back of the cave where the innards of her saddlebags were strewn out to dry. Thankfully, her sleeping sac wasn't even damp.

She laid it out on the hard rock, kicking off her boots in preparation to settle in.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Anna's voice was soft, but it still gave her a shock. Clutching the front of her shirt over her thumping heart, Elsa turned to her sister. "What do you mean?"

Anna looked awkward now, nibbling her lip and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I mean… It's cold and you only have one sleeping sac and I want to share it with you."

Elsa peered back at the other two Riders, watching as Helki returned from the rain, cradling her own bedding and setting it on the ground near the fire. Arya pressed a kiss to Helki's cheek before kicking off her boots, getting settled in the sac. Elsa peered back at her little sister, trying to ignore the growing lump in her throat as she tried to decide. _What instinct do I follow? The instinct to protect Anna or to preserve my own dignity? _

"It'll be cramped." She said bluntly, finally deciding. "And if you fidget I'll kick you out."

Anna nodded shyly, waiting for Elsa to clamber in first. She cast her boots off, crawling into the small sac and pressing herself against her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thank you." Anna said softly, resting her head on Elsa's shoulder. "I… I wanted to apologise for earlier. When I um… kissed you. It was a mistake. I didn't mean it."

Elsa felt a peculiar sensation; it was as though her heart was rising and sinking at the same time. _I'm glad she didn't mean it. But I'm disappointed because I want her so badly._

"It's alright, Anna." Elsa whispered stiffly, staring up at the cave ceiling. "I'm sorry for running away."

Anna laughed softly, pressing a gentle kiss against her cheek. _Sisterly affection. That's all. Just sisterly affection._ She blushed nonetheless. "It's alright, Elsa. I surprised you. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

Elsa took a deep breath, her mind turning to what Anna had said earlier. "No, you're right. I was wrong to shut you out. We will discuss this further when I return. I promise, we will speak more on it. But present company…"

There was a soft giggle at that moment, reminding both sisters that they were not alone. Anna nuzzled the crook of her neck, pulling herself closer and settling in for sleep. Elsa felt a smile twitching the corners of her mouth. Despite everything, she was glad Anna was with her.

* * *

**Hey you guys! I decided to do my authors note at the end because its gonna be a long one. With thanks to Takiofairy for beta'ing this chapter because I can't hack lol. **

**Essentially, I am in need of Riders. Commanders, Masters, trainees and trainers. At first, I was gonna have disney characters, but then I thought, 'No. Let's do this.'**

S**O. I'll need you guys to send me characters! Your dragons, your riders, any personal history you want to help me characterise them. If you want a Master or a Commander, let me know! PM me or something, I don't mind!**

**The remaining spots for Masters - so generals essentially - are as follows:**

**Masters of the Racing Winds - there will be four masters open for this post. One for North, South, East and West.**  
**Master of the Wooden Bow  
Master of the Rising Tide  
**

**(If I think of more, I'll let you guys know.)**

**Commanders are basically their seconds in command. I need two commanders for each master. If you guys message me with a character, your rider will be featured in Zero Gravity! And that's a promise.**

**Also, go read The Reviewess' Skyrim!Elsanna AU. It is so awesome holy God. It's called '**Faal Od Vahdin ahrk fin Dovahkiin' and it is brilliant. ******  
**

****Hope you enjoyed! ****

****Love, Wolf****


	14. Chapter 14

Anna awoke as the dawn broke over the forest. At first, she couldn't understand why she was so warm, only that she was pressed against something soft. Something alive; she could hear the steady thud of a heart under her ear. She groaned softly, nuzzling back into the warmth, wanting to return to sleep.

"No, Arya. You cannot fly again without a saddle. Do you not remember the last time you did that?"

Anna opened an eye at the unfamiliar, gravelly voice. The gentle rising and falling chest of her sister and the image of two people wandering around the campfire greeted her. _Elsa?_ Anna became aware of her body for the first time: her legs were tangled with her sister's, an arm cast haphazardly over a thin waist. She was pressed so close she could feel the taut line of Elsa's side against her. It made her feel slightly giddy. _If this is the closest I'm going get to her, I'd better enjoy it._ Elsa was still asleep; her pale face was peaceful and relaxed, lips slightly parted as she snored softly. Anna smiled before settling back down, sighing and closing her eyes again. The other two Riders were rustling through saddlebags, talking in low voices.

"I'm sure I can manage. It isn't _that_ far to Arendelle." The higher voice was teasing now. There was a silence, then the sound of someone swatting leather and a low laugh.

"Don't look at me like that, Helki!" The voice continued. "It isn't fair."

The first voice spoke in a cruel, but accurate imitation of the second. "'Oh please, Helki, I want a massage. I can't even move! I didn't even get to sleep well because–'" The voice cut off and there was the sound of someone falling to the ground heavily. Anna tensed, listening hard now.

A pause, then an explosion of infectiously triumphant giggles.

"Got you!"

Anna grinned, struggling to contain the laugh building in her stomach. _That's what sisters are supposed to be like. Playful. Fun. Like Elsa and I when we were kids._

She opened her eyes to peer at the other two Riders. They were on the ground, the taller of the two pressed into the dirt by the shorter, Arya, as she sat up, peering down at her twin.

"Careful, Firefly. We have company."

Arya turned her head, meeting Anna's gaze. The silence became slightly awkward as she blushed slightly, moving off her twin and getting to her feet fluidly. _Wait, what? What's going on?_

"Awake company." Arya said, dusting off her trousers. The taller of the two sat up abruptly, face cast into an inexpressive mask. _Like Elsa. Except she's alive with her twin._

"Morning!" Anna called, deciding to clamber out the sleeping sac. The cool air made her shiver inside the thin cloth clothes as she stretched, yawning and cracking her shoulders. Glancing down, she saw that Elsa was awake. Two crystalline eyes were watching her, those pale cheeks flushed. _How… interesting._

"Glad to see you awake, trainee!" Arya called out, heading out to her partner, who was stretching that long neck from under the wing of the other dragon. "I thought you were going to be asleep forever!"

The taller of the two – Anna remembered her name was Helki – rose to her feet, grunting a laugh. "That sounds familiar. Gods help us if Arya is awake before noon!"

Arya shot her a scowl, an arm snapping out and smacking her in the stomach lightly. Helki coughed, bucking exaggeratedly and flashing her twin a roguish grin that made her eyes brighten. "Easy there, Firefly. You don't know your own strength. You could have killed me."

"Oh shush." Arya said, strutting to the fireside and stoking the flames, temping them back to life. She peered up at Anna, smiling kindly. "Anyway, pleased to meet you, Anna. I am Arya. Qoloknah and I will be overseeing some of your training."

"Really?" Anna said, surprised, staring at the tiny girl before her. _She's even smaller than me!_ "I mean… you look so young! I know Elsa's a Master but… I don't know, I figured that was a fluke or something."

"Most of the Masters are. We're only twenty-five summers old." Helki interjected. She was securing her riding belt around her waist. "Most of the Masters were Commanders and normal Riders at the time of the War of the Mists. All the old Masters and some of the Commanders were killed off during the war or retired afterwards, so we took their place."

"Yeah, our old Masters were narrow-minded old coots." Arya crowed. But her enthusiasm faded at the frown Helki cast her way. She continued somewhat sheepishly. "They fought valiantly, though."

"They did indeed." Helki said. Her tone had finality in it as she made her way to her enormous mountain of a dragon, who was still asleep. It grumbled and stirred at her soft words, blinking open one black eye to peer at its partner.

"What will you be training me in?" Anna asked Arya, genuinely curious. The tiny Rider grinned as she started breaking up a loaf of bread for breakfast.

"Aero-manoeuvrability. All the Masters take charge of training you new bloods at some point. Qoloknah and I are the fastest team in Arendelle. We'll teach you to make quick decisions while flying in dangerous combat situations."

Anna recalled what Elsa had been saying about dragon-back combat. "Oh, so you'll be teaching us how to kill other Riders and their dragons?"

Arya laughed, handing Anna a piece of bread when she hunkered down beside her. "No, some of the other Masters will be teaching you that. It depends what you like doing. You decide your combat technique later, when you get the hang of flying."

Anna nodded and started munching on her bread, peering into the warm flames. Despite her fall the previous day, she still looked forward to flying. No doubt the issue with the wires was nothing but an accident. Perhaps Elsa's wires were more worn than she thought; her older sister certainly did go out on patrol a lot. She peered up, gazing at the other two Riders as they settled next to each other, sharing the bread together and watching the sky. Perhaps she could ask them?

The words were building in her throat when she heard Elsa pad towards her and settle beside her.

"Good morning." Elsa said, taking the bread offered to her. "Do you two have a plan?"

"Of course." Helki said promptly, pealing apart the hunk in her hands and holding it over the flames, toasting it lightly. "We shall take Anna back to Arendelle. You will remain here, with Azuron."

Elsa nodded, glancing back over her shoulder to the back of the cave. Anna followed her gaze; the she-dragon was stirring slightly, white frost forming in fractals over the stone floor from her slumbering body.

"How did she get injured?" Arya asked, delicate eyebrows forming a slight frown. "It is unusual for a dragon of her rank to fall into the Nidra."

"I fell–" Anna began, only for Elsa to cut across her swiftly.

"We had an accident. The wind caught her wing awkwardly as we were performing a dive."

Anna felt herself blushing, staring at the ground. _Clearly, I need to shut up in the company of other Masters. I'm just a trainee, after all._ When she glanced up, Helki was watching her shrewdly.

"Sprained wing, then?" Arya was saying, nodding sagely. "She should be up and about by this afternoon. I don't think you should fly back until tomorrow, though. Wouldn't do to strain a freshly healed wing."

"Excellent." Helki interjected, dusting crumbs from her fingers. "You will be able to attend the Moot tomorrow. Masters and Commanders will all attend, as has been requested by High Command."

"High Command?" Anna asked, unable to contain herself. All three Masters turned to look at her.

"High Command is a circle of elite Riders who survived the Wars of the Mists, but retired from being Masters." Elsa said, tearing her bread into chunks and warming them over the fire. "They give us orders, sometimes. But mainly it's the Masters who run the League."

"Every year we have to arrange a Moot – a really boring meeting." Arya continued, rolling her eyes. "But we all have to attend. We discuss stuff like the number of trainees we have this year. Or if we should lower the joining age during peacetime."

"Which we should not." Helki said, getting to her feet. "Eighteen is young enough, if you ask me. Asking children to fight in wars is not how the League should proceed."

"But that's the point, we _are_ in peacetime. If a person as young as sixteen wants to join, why shouldn't they be allowed? Its their choice, isn't it?" Arya followed her twin out the cave as she walked away. Their voices faded as they headed to their dragons, starting to pack away their things in preparation for their departure. Anna watched after them, finishing her breakfast.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you earlier." Elsa said after a moment, fiddling with a rogue stick.

"It's alright," Anna replied bracingly. _I made myself look stupid, but I don't blame her._ "I figured it was some rank thing." When Elsa looked nonplussed, Anna continued. "Y'know, how I'm a trainee and you're a Master and all that. It's fine, and understandable. I crossed the line."

Elsa turned her head to look at Anna, surprised. "No, that's not why I interrupted you. I… I don't want them to know you fell."

It was Anna's turn to be surprised. She stared at her sister, frowning slightly. "Why not?"

Elsa appeared to be debating to herself before replying, "What happened… it wasn't an accident. Wires do not just snap. I oil my wires regularly – it is of utmost importance to look after equipment."

Anna felt her eyebrows twitch upwards in shock, yet she was not surprised. Elsa was the type to be fanatical with equipment care. Anna felt as though her stomach was plummeting through the ground as she understood the implications of Elsa's words. "What do you mean?"

"You were never meant to be in the front saddle, Anna. I was. The fall was meant for me."

Before Anna could say another word, there was a cold blast of air that ruffled her hair and a mighty groan that echoed through the cave. She turned her head to peer into the depths of the cavern. Azuron was awake. Elsa was on her feet instantly, trotting to her partner and speaking soothingly in Lengsel. Anna listened, undecided between jealousy and admiration, at how easily the harsh, biting words slid out of Elsa's mouth. In the very few lessons Anna had had in Lengsel, she had struggled.

Watching Elsa coo and fuss over her dragon drew Anna's mind to other thoughts. Thoughts of the evening before, and the kiss she and Elsa had shared. She hummed softly to herself, trailing her thumb over her lower lip in thought as she watched the fire gradually die down. Despite the confusion, and the fear of the wolf attack after Elsa had run away, and her rage at how determined Elsa had been to avoid the subject of their relationship, Anna couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps she wasn't alone in her perverted desires. That is, Elsa wanted her too. The thought made her smirk and glance Elsa's way. Although she knew her romantic intentions towards her elder sibling were wrong, she could not find it in herself to feel guilty about them. _It's true love. I think._

"Are you ready to head out?"

Anna jumped slightly, turning to peer up at Helki, who was pulling on her riding gloves. She really was quite tall, roughly cut short hair clamped under the goggles sitting on her forehead.

"Yes, I think so," Anna replied, getting to her feet. "I just want to get dressed."

Helki gave a silent nod of assent, stepping round her awkwardly and heading the back of the cave, approaching Azuron slowly. Anna made her way to her now dry clothes, bundling them in her arms before trotting out the cave, dipping behind a boulder to get changed.

The sky was half overcast, sun weakening as a cloud passed over it. Anna smiled as she buttoned up her shirt. Summer was on its way. She was looking forward to long, hot days with Kristoff, Sven and Frænir on the banks of the fjord. Perhaps Elsa would join them – she desperately wanted her sister and her friends to meet properly.

When she returned to the clearing, the two other Masters were fully geared up to leave and were arguing in tight, constrained voices. Anna flushed in embarrassment as she hurried past them, not wanting to eavesdrop on their argument, shoving her clothes into one of Elsa's saddlebags before joining her sister beside Azuron.

Icy eyes scrutinised her as she approached. The dragon was curled up comfortably, her long horns brushing the ceiling as she peered down at them both. Her sharp white claws scratched absently at the cave floor, a hum rumbling out her throat before she began to speak.

"I would like to apologise to you, Anna, for failing to protect you on your first flight." The she-dragon ducked her head, looking almost ashamed. Anna smiled and hurried forward, wrapping her arms around that serpentine neck and hugging tight.

"It's alright, Azuron!" She said into steely cold scales. "If you hadn't been there, I'm not sure I would have been here now."

A soft laugh echoed from somewhere above her head, and a surprisingly gentle muzzle nuzzled her, cool breath ruffling her hair. "You are very forgiving. Now, you should leave – the Masters of the Storm are not known for being patient."

"Alright Azuron." Anna pulled away, smiling up at the she-dragon before turning to her sister. "Elsa? Can I speak to you before I go?"

Her sister cast her frown before nodding. "Of course."

Taking Elsa's hand, Anna led them back out the cave, skipping past the now more irritated Masters and heading to the spot behind the boulder where she had gotten changed.

"Anything you have to say can be said in front of Azuron." Elsa huffed haughtily as she snatched her hand out of Anna's, clenching her fists.

"Somehow I don't think so." Anna replied sharply, raising an eyebrow. "Now, I want you to be careful while you are here."

"I can look after myself."

"That's not what I meant." Anna bit her lip nervously, peering over her shoulder before moving up to her sister continuing in an undertone so Elsa had to lean over to hear her. "You're going to overthink what happened last night, and I want you to stop feeling guilty for running off." Anna reached up, curling her fingers in the loose cotton of Elsa's shirt. "I think I pushed you too much, too soon. But what I feel for you is real."

Elsa's cheeks were brilliant red, her mouth opening and closing before she managed to splutter her answer. "Anna, you don't understand–"

"Actually, no, I do understand." She said swiftly, knowing she didn't have much time. "Despite what happened, Elsa, I know one thing for sure." Anna leaned closer, breathing into the delicate shell of her older sister's ear, brushing the soft skin there with her lips as she murmured the words.

"You kissed back."

There was a sharp intake of breath before Anna was pulling away, catching a glimpse of Elsa's deathly pale face as she turned and hurried back out towards the other two Riders, pulling her goggles and scarf out of her belt.

They were now sat on their respective partners, still bickering.

"This is the last time I allow you do to this, Arya," Helki was saying tightly, her jaw clearly clenched. Her monstrous dragon huffed and flicked its ear as Anna approached.

"Are you ready, little one?" It said, lowering its gigantic head to peer at her – it was so big she could lie flat out on that muzzle without her legs even dangling off the nose. Its voice was low and deep, like the sound of mountains shifting in their slumber. It reminded Anna of thunder over the plains. It was also unquestionably female. "You shall be riding with Helki and I. My name is Åskan."

"Pleased to meet you," Anna replied awkwardly placing her hand on the strangely furred nose before her. It was something she had noticed in the Hold – some dragons were scaled reptilians, like Azuron. Others were covered in a strangely furry pelt, and had a distinctly feline appearance. Åskan was one of those – a long elegant muzzle with thin grey fur lined her jaw, jagged horns scything back off her skull, easily the length of Anna's body.

"And you. If you would like to climb up onto my back, we may leave. Frænir has spoken often of your enthusiasm for climbing."

Anna grinned and laughed, thrilled that her dragon would speak of her to the other dragons. Ducking on her goggles and scarf, she made her way to the side, watching as Åskan flattened herself into the ground as much as she could, peering back at her as Anna scrambled up her left foreleg and shoulder. The fur on her body was stiffer and thicker, helping her climb upwards.

A strong hand grabbed the scruff of her neck suddenly, dragging her the last few feet to the saddle. Helki had pulled her goggles and scarf on now, grey eyes watching Anna coolly as she buckled herself in.

"We'll be flying slowly," Helki said. "Arya is without a saddle, _again_," the Master cast her twin an irritated look before continuing, "and I did not bring a double saddle, hence I am unable to strap myself in."

Helki continued to drone on about how riding without a saddle was dangerous. Anna listened vaguely, but her attention was drawn to Åskan's right flank. Huge, painful looking white scars clawed their way across her hide, arching across the flesh there like bolts of lighting. Not even the thick fur hid them from sight. They started at her shoulder, arching downwards towards her leg and across her ribs, spreading down her foreleg and rendering the last two claws of her foot useless.

Anna was about to ask what had happened, when two enormous wings unfurled on either side of her.

"Hold on tightly and lean forward." Helki said from behind her. Anna did as she was told, taking hold of the well used handles of the saddle, peering interestedly at the arm-length fur of Åskan's black dorsal stripe. Up close, she could see beads and feathers worked into it, particularly in the huge expanse of her mane.

The initial lift off sent Anna jolting forward as they rose from the ground with a mighty thrust of those wings. She glanced back towards the cave as they took flight, spotting Elsa and Azuron watching them.

The wind was brisk as they levelled off above the trees, the figures of her sister and her dragon becoming smaller and smaller, vanishing as Åskan wheeled away, rising further slowly. Arya and her dragon were beside them, keeping level with apparent difficulty. Anna could see the tiny golden dragon holding back. No doubt they were very fast.

The flight back to the Hold was quiet and awkward. Twice, Helki drew out her horn and bellowed her call over the forest and fjords, responding to the other calls that echoed around them. Anna felt that the Master of the Thundering Veil was not one for conversation. Indeed, she would have been more comfortable with Arya. And yet Helki reminded her of Elsa. The way the Master kept checking on her twin every few minutes was proof of the depth of her love. Yet she was so stoic and cold. _Both of them love so deeply, so darkly. Yet they do not show it openly._ Anna thought. _Perhaps I can speak with Arya and ask how she deals with Helki? _

Finally, they rose above the girdle of mountains guarding Arendelle. Anna craned her neck, looking for the first hint of home. Despite her love of adventure, she did miss Arendelle. It was all she had ever known.

The sun burst out from behind the clouds as they caught sight of Arendelle. She sat up slightly, grinning from under her scarf. Frænir would no doubt be waiting for her. She half wished the drake would rise out of the ever-nearing Hold to greet her.

Åskan started her decent, Arya and Qoloknah darted ahead, sailing easily towards the Hold – their laughter could be heard on the breeze as they soared, making Helki behind her sigh softly. She decided not to ask, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair as Åskan began to slow down, aiming for the landing pad at the mouth of the Hold.

They landed heavily, the she-dragon having to balance precariously on her hind legs before settling on the stone, crouching low and sliding easily into the cool dark of the cavern. Qoloknah's saddle was already hanging on the wall beside her nest, Arya leaning against the golden hide and watching on. They came to a halt and Anna unbuckled herself, thanking Åskan before sliding down onto the hard stone floor.

She dragged off her goggles and scarf, peering around the Hold for a familiar flash of green. She was about to head down to her room when something grabbed her, pulling her into a mass of warm scales.

"Frænir!" She laughed, recognising the rumble of affection.

"Anna." Frænir growled happily, holding her tighter, crushing the breath out of her. "You return."

Anna struggled to answer, scrabbling madly at the dragon's sides, her body physically creaking as the beast continued squeezing her.

"Please!" she gasped, and Frænir let go, his long face peering at her in concern, light dusting of fur on his chin bristling slightly. She moved away, clutching her chest, taking great gasps of air. "Oh, God…"

"Anna?" The dragon took one of her braids between his teeth, tugging at it gently. "Anna. Anna? You return. You return."

"Yeah, I'm back." She straightened, smiling and cupping Frænir's jaw with a hand. "You're speaking more! That's great!"

The dragon nodded slowly, peering at her carefully, deep green eyes observing her. She stared right back, her heart filling with affection. The dragon had been _worried_ about her. She could see it in his dark, bottomless eyes.

She realised, in that moment, that she and Frænir were meant to be.

* * *

**A.N: Howdy all! Thank you so much for your characters! All Master positions are taken, unfortunately, but I still need some Commanders! Get them in quick, cause they're gonna start to be featured from next chapter onwards.**

**Also, Åskan's name is pronounced Ooskan (I think. I'm not really sure) **

**Lots of love!**

**Wolf**

**P.S. Go check out TheReviewess' Skyrim!Elsanna fic if you haven't already. It's awesome (seen some previews of the next chapter and its looking super awesome and hilarious.) **

**With thanks to Takiofairy for helping with this crap lol. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N: This chapter has such a rushed ending holy crap.**

**In other news, I'm working on something really special for you guys - and for PhantomGemini, for which the damn thing is dedicated to.**

**Also, check out PhantomGemini's Elsanna story RIGHT NOW. It's called Movie Star Love and I highly recommend it.**

**Lots of love,**

**Wolf **

**P.S. Thanks for all your characters. I hope I did them justice in this chapter?**

* * *

'_Out of the howling fire then,  
__The first of our heroes ken.  
__From the howling fire spread,  
__We shall rest our tired heads.  
__O'er hill and cross mountain high,  
__There are many paths to tread.  
__May the wind be fair and true,  
__And Gods bless our passage there.'_

'Ois uk sra ruvrems kera sram,  
Tra kerks uk uir raruak dam.  
Fruk sra ruvrems kera kvraod,  
Wa krorr raks uir serad raodk.  
O'ar rerr omd crukk kuimsoem resr,  
Trara ora komae vosrk su sraod.  
Moae sra vemd ba koer omd sria,  
Amd Gudk brakk uir vokkosa srara.'

The hum of dragons filled Elsa's head as she stared up into the towering flames. There, a shadow of his former glory, the body of Rorak, a member of High Command burned and melted into mere memory. At her side, Azuron huffed softly, throat vibrating as the words of their mourning song passed her lips. Elsa and the other Masters sang with them, adding their own human voices to the throng of beasts.

'_Through shadow, the mists parting.  
__The living march ever onwards,  
__Blind to the truth ahead.  
__A journey onwards,  
__Uncharted by mortal hand.  
__All shall fade,  
__All shall fade.  
__As the leaves of the oaken bows,  
__Do fall in the Season of Death.  
__The sun shall rise,  
__In the Season of Birth.'_

'Trruisr kroduv, sra keksk vorsems.  
Tra reqems korcr aqar umvordk,  
Bremd su sra srisr oraod.  
A iuirmaae umvordk,  
Umcrorsad bae kursor romd.  
Arr krorr koda,  
Arr krorr koda.  
Ak sra raoqak uk sra uodam buvk,  
Du korr em sra Saokum uk Daosr.  
Tra kim krorr reka,  
Im sra Saokum uk Bersr.'

The last, trembling note faded into nothing as the fire cracked and hissed with the wind. Silence descended on the group of Riders, signalling the end of another great warrior. Elsa tilted her head back, following the trail of smoke up to the clouds above, listening out for the dying howl of the High Commander's dragon. There was a moment before the cry echoed through the mountains, throbbing around them and forcing them to acknowledge the closeness of death.

The group stayed huddled for a moment before it broke apart, leaving the soul of the High Commander to sail onwards to the heavens in peace. Only his closest friends remained behind, grieving quietly as the fire consumed him.

Elsa heaved herself up onto Azuron's back, settling in the ornate saddle as she straightened her cloak of office, barely looking ahead as the dragon set off down the hill towards the entrance to the Keep.

"Beautiful service, was it not?" Said a voice from beside her. Elsa turned to look, raising an eyebrow as Steng, Master of the Iron Fist, and her dragon fell into stride with her and Azuron.

"Indeed." Azuron replied, dipping her head to the fellow dragon beside her in greeting.

"Kampestein and I didn't really know him." Steng continued, drumming gauntleted fingers on the heel of her saddle. "I heard he was a great hero, though. A shame to lose him."

"He sacrificed much in the War of the Mists." Azuron said, saving Elsa from having to reply. The Rider nodded before looking out at the mountains again. Indeed, many of those in High Command had sacrificed their lives and families for the War. It was tragic, and Arendelle had yet to fully recover from its losses.

The two Masters made their way into the cool dark of the Keep, continuing through the great hall and out again into the meeting glade. Surrounded on all sides by towering trees and walls of the thickest stone, the meeting glade was built for dragons of all sizes and their partners to sit and speak together comfortably. At its centre sat a huge stone table, the sigils of the Masters beautifully carved into its surface.

Elsa dismounted easily, walking purposefully to the table and settling down at her place, fingers trailing over the snowflake of her position. It was jagged, raw – a testament to the brutality of winter and cold. It was something she could feel proud of.

It took a few minutes for the other masters to get settled. To her left, Helki and Arya took their places, the image of Thor's hammer surrounded by runes symbolising their position. On her right, Gemini, the Master of the Cloaked Blade, sat down. Her sigil depicted a bare dagger dripping in poison, point crooked and twisted.

The casual hum of chatter hung over them as they and their dragons prepared for the annual Moot. Behind her, Elsa could feel Azuron's cool breath on the nape of her neck. Somehow, it soothed her.

When the last Master sat down and drew out a quill and paper the hum of talking faded and Elsa felt herself focus. Today was important.

"First order of business," said Asteria, Master of the Night, casting her gaze around the table. "What news from the marks?"

Kraor, Master of the South Wind, got to his feet, clearing his throat before beginning. "A horde of rogue dragons descended upon the village of Einarr a week ago and desecrated it. My division and I set out to put an end to their tyranny. We were largely successful. Only two escaped."

There was a round of murmuring. Elsa released the breath she was holding. _A whole town destroyed. That's over a hundred people. I knew Einarr – it was a nice place. There were good people living there._

"We have noticed something strange occurring with the rogue dragons to the south." Kraor continued. The chatter instantly died. "Usually, rogues don't assemble in hoards over three or four members. The hoard we fought was numbered at thirty at least."

"Impossible." Katja, Master of the Flowing River, said. Her dragon, Njord, huffed in agreement. Her dark eyes hovered on the centre of the table for a moment before stealing around the faces of her fellows. "Rogue dragons can't even share a meal, let alone fight together in such numbers. We know of this."

"I do not doubt my own eyes, Katja." Kraor replied gravely. "I am assured that Faelan knows of what I speak."

Faelan, Master of the East Wind, nodded. "Indeed I do." Her sharp features contorted into a slight frown as she spoke. "I was scouting the valleys when I saw a great horde making its way north. Naturally, I tracked it until the boundary. Some were injured. I believe it was the same horde Kraor's Riders had been fighting."

The Masters around the table shifted slightly. Elsa watched Steng fiddle with her gauntlet in thought. Rogue dragons, despite being the main adversary a Rider had to face, were dangerous. Volatile and full of hatred for the League and its dragons, they lived out in the wilderness; keeping mainly to the safety of the mountain passes. It was rare for them to venture out of their mountainous homes. When they did so, it was due to hunger or boredom, driving the cunning beasts to attack villages. One such dragon held the village of Asgar hostage for over a year, feasting on the innocent people the villagers presented to it as payment.

Yet, Elsa had difficulty despising the rogues. They were living beings – eking a living out of the harsh land, trying to survive in the same way she and the League were. Life outside of Arendelle was difficult, even more so farther afield.

"At their head was a beast of great size and strength," Faelan was saying, her voice slightly urgent. "Black as the night, it was, and swathed in smoke."

"A spectre, perhaps?" Lovisa, Master of the Rising Tide, said as she steepled her fingers together in front of her face, leaning over the stone table.

"No, it was real as you sit before me."

Lovisa gave a great sigh, nodding slightly before making a note on her piece of parchment.

"I am aware of what you speak of." Lisette, Master of the North Wind, spoke into the silence, her empty, staring eyes gazing somewhere over Faelan's left shoulder. She was blind, but her other senses were so keen she could fly with ease. "Jalan spoke of a disturbance in the winds."

Jalan, her dragon, nodded and spoke, deep voice as dark as his purple hide. "Whatever this creature is, it does not inspire good. It takes a force of incredible will and power to bring a horde of rogue dragons to heel."

The fellow Masters murmured in agreement and Elsa felt the familiar stab of fear in her gut. There was something about this beast that made her feel uneasy. The issue of her snapping wires also came to mind, making her hands start to shake against the cool stone.

With a jolt she realised she hadn't spoken to Anna since she had returned that morning.

She found she did not want to.

The meeting continued; Aeron, Master of the West Wind detailed his own scouting report. Nothing unusual had occurred in the north, which gave Elsa a sense of ease. At least the north was clear. Once he sat down – and placed his booted feet over his sigil on the table to the irritation of many of the Masters around him – Korovin, Master of the Waning Tide, got to his feet.

"The next order of business is the annual Spring Ball that is scheduled to occur next week."

There was a collective groan as Elsa felt her heart sink. _The Ball. How could I forget? _Once a year the Keep opened its gates to the public of Arendelle and held a celebration of new life. The festival lasted three days, starting with the Spring Ball and ending with the Summer Feast. The entire populous of Arendelle celebrated, dressing in their finest clothes and revelling in the joys of spring. Of course, it was also a time where Arendelle was at her most vulnerable.

Steng let out a laugh, grinning and slamming her fist onto the table. "Excellent! I do indeed hope we will have an open bar."

Aeron was grinning, as were most of the other Masters. Elsa forced a smile, panic squalling in her gut. She would have to dress nicely for this ball. Usually, she dodged out of it by going on patrol. Three day long patrols. But she had a feeling Anna would force her to stay and celebrate. _It's going to be our first Spring Ball since we were children. _

The realisation left her feeling sad, and a little lonely. Most the Masters around the table had always attended, each reconnecting with the families and friends they had abandoned upon entry into Rider training. Of course, there were exceptions. Helki and Arya had been plucked out of the orphanage when they were ten and so were often seen dancing together. Gemini was from the same orphanage and tended to keep to the edge of the party. Elsa decided to take a leaf out of the Cloaked Blade's book. Stay silent. Stay hidden.

The Masters remained at the table for another hour, discussing patrol routes, the trainees and the forges, which needed repairing. Elsa remained silent, as was custom, listening carefully and nodding when she agreed. Azuron remained similarly quiet, speaking softly to Åskan every now and again. There was the tangible buzz of excitement around the table now – Elsa could tell the other Masters were looking forward to the Spring Ball. Even Helki and Arya had exchanged smiles. Elsa noticed their hands had joined under the table, Helki's thumb brushing the back of Arya's hand every so often.

_I could be like that with Anna._ She thought to herself, watching with a growing lump in her throat as Arya's grip on Helki's hand tightened slightly. _Except I want so much more._

Elsa didn't really know what to think about her sister's parting words the day before. All she knew was that whenever she recalled them, she felt hope welling inside her before thrill of guilt and nausea made her thoughts turn to darkness.

_'You kissed back.'_

She could even remember the soft brush of Anna's lips against her ear. The thought of it made her cheeks go red and she quickly busied herself with listening to the conversation around the table. It had turned to how the great hall would be decorated for the ball.

_Not fifteen minutes ago we were discussing a huge horde of rogues, and they busy themselves with decorations?_ Elsa scoffed to herself before a voice invaded her thoughts.

"Are you not going to tell them of your accident?"

It was Helki. Her dark grey eyes were drilling into Elsa's, voice tight and controlled, but quiet so the other Masters did not hear her.

"It is none of their concern." Elsa replied coldly, placing her hands on her lap so she could twist her fingers freely. "It matters only to myself, Azuron and my sister."

Helki scrutinized her for a moment before leaning in close, murmuring in her ear. "I saw your damaged saddle. It is unusual for wires to be severed so, don't you think?"

Elsa felt her face going red, but she kept her cool, sniffing disinterestedly. "Carelessness, I suspect."

A pause, before Helki continued in an undertone. "You are not the only Master to suffer with cut wires recently."

Elsa felt herself stiffen and pause as she took in Helki's words. But before she could reply, the Master of the Storm was drawing away, turning her attention to the conversation again. Elsa stared at the table, mind whirring. _Who else fell? Who else had their saddle sabotaged? _She spared the other Masters a swift glance, feeling suddenly alert and afraid. _Why do I get the feeling these rogues and the hint Helki just passed me are connected?_

"Are you in agreement, Elsa?" Lovisa was looking at her expectantly, waiting for her answer.

"Oh, uh, yes. Of course." Elsa replied hastily.

"Excellent. We shall have the speeches in the courtyard before sundown. Would anyone like to volunteer to speak?"

Elsa returned to her thoughts as a couple of the Masters raised their hands. It was not often she felt so sure of herself. But at that moment, she was positive the two incidents were connected. Someone had tried to kill her the other day. Someone had tried to make her fall and, knowing that Anna was there, had realised Azuron would not have been able to save her. Gods forbid if the wires had broken mid aileron roll – she would have been thrown to the winds, plummeting to her death. Anna… she wouldn't be alive now.

Her heart ached at the thought and she stared down at her lap, nibbling her lip. She really did have to connect with Anna again.

* * *

Anna gazed down at her Lengsel book, trying to concentrate as Hans sat opposite her. They were sitting in his chambers, the windows open, allowing the cool breeze of the day to shift the thin curtains and blow Anna's fringe off her forehead.

The strange letters blurred on the page as she stifled yet another yawn in the back of her hand. At that, Hans put down his book, smiling slightly.

"Anna," he said warmly. She looked up, grinning as she met his friendly gaze. "Are you quite well? That's the seventh time you've yawned in the space of half an hour."

Anna blushed, nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Hans. I was up late last night reading. It won't happen again."

"It is not that it happened. I know the pain of late nights." He paused slightly, trailing a gloved finger down the spine of his book. "Is there something troubling you?"

She hesitated before putting a marker in the page of her book. _I can trust Hans, can't I? He's my trainer, and a Champion of Arendelle. Surely he can tell me how the wires broke._ "Can I say something crazy?"

"I love crazy," Hans replied, his smile growing wider.

She laughed before continuing, "When I went out with Elsa on patrol we had an accident. I was in the front of the saddle and the wires just… snapped! It was really strange because you said wires aren't supposed to snap. But they did and I ended up falling. I was just wondering if you knew how that happened…?"

Hans' smile fell off his face as Anna spoke, his glove going still on his book. Anna felt her voice fail as she watched him compose himself, auburn eyebrows folding into a frown.

"The wires were… snapped? In what way?" He said carefully, watching her.

"Yes. And frayed at the ends."

Hans laughed softly, relieved, a smile breaking out across his face. "I see. I see. It's nothing. Bad maintenance. Perhaps the wires were worn in that particular place? Besides, I am sure your sister will bring it up at the Moot. Besides, I'm more worried about how you feel about flying now. Do you feel up for it still?"

"Oh yes, of course!" Anna allowed herself to feel reassured for a moment, smiling back at her teacher before she returned to her book. Yet there was a nagging at the pit of her stomach. _Elsa would not let her saddle fall into disrepair._

"Good! We'll be making your saddle tomorrow, and you'll go on your first practice flight around the arena the day after."

She looked up, mouth spread into a wide grin. "Really?" Excitement squalled in her gut, making a laugh escape her. "I'll get to fly with Frænir?"

"Who else?" Hans was grinning with her, hand tightening around his book as he drew it off his desk. "It'll be a simple flight. After all, we can't have you injured for the Spring Ball."

_The Spring Ball!_ Anna had almost forgotten it, and the reminder made her clap her hands in excitement. She and Kristoff had enjoyed every Spring Ball together, drinking the fine wine, dancing the night away… Elsa never attended, and she didn't expect this year to be any different. Despite the twinge of sadness, she couldn't help be grin at the thought of dancing with Kristoff again.

She spent the rest of the lesson chatting to Hans about the ball – what he would wear, if the dragons were going to attend, which they were, what she would wear and if there would be the annual drinking competition again this year. Hans had laughed and nodded, regaling her with tales of his own drunken misadventures.

She left his room feeling happy, deciding she would have a quick bathe in the hot springs before practicing her archery. After much thought, she had decided becoming an archer would be the best path for her to follow.

Anna skipped happily down the corridor, descending the stairs and heading down another hallway, humming to herself as she come up to her door. Shoving it open, she burst into song, kicking the door closed behind her.

Her room was delightfully messy – clothes were scattered on the edge of her bed and her riding belt was slung over the back of her chair. Still singing, she threw open her window, gazing down into the garden below before turning and grabbing her towel, collecting some clean clothes out of her closet and skipping back out the room.

After practicing archery, she figured she'd go out into the gardens and read her books, making notes on combat moves and equipment care.

After all, it was a beautiful day.

* * *

_P.S. To the person who asked if there was going to be interspecies relations between Anna and Frænir, there will **not** be. (I read your question and was like **'nonononononononononononononononono'**) They're like... halves of a whole so it'd be like selfcest with a dragon. _

_Dragons embody the different faces of a Rider's personality. Azuron expresses Elsa's rage, her courage - everything she doesn't feel she has, but she does. Frænir is fiercely protective, as you will come to see. He embodies Anna's desire to protect those around her, and her inner strength to carry on even when the going gets tough. I mean, she still loves Elsa after like 13 years of being neglected. That's either incredibly strong or Anna's a psycho killer. I'm going with the former. _


	16. Chapter 16

Azuron growled softly as she raked a paw through her mane, the beads and feathers braided into the thick strands chinking softly. She glanced into the mirror before her before casting her icy hard gaze around the Hold. It was in uproar; females were preening and picking at their headdresses, males were dragging their claws against the scratching wall, sharpening their talons to deadly points before testing them against the mail of their scaly hides.

She sighed softly peering down at her own headdress, leaning down to huff her icy breath over the jagged ridges of bone and feathers. A thin layer of ice formed over it, accentuating the hair-thin edges of the barbs. It would sit atop her head, drawing attention to her fierce horns.

A yelp and a snarl drew Azuron's attention. She lifted her head, lip curling above her fangs as she turned to the commotion. A pair of dragons were circling each other – she was not pleased to see Frænir was one of them.

_"Enough of this!" _She called, flaring her wings slightly, nearly upsetting the headdress of the she-dragon beside her. This earned her a hasty hiss, which she returned, snout wrinkling in a sharp snarl. Their eyes met, manes rising swiftly before the she-dragon rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'upstarts' as she turned away. Satisfied, Azuron turned back to Frænir, who was peering up at her respectfully.

_"Come here, drake."_ She commanded, and he stalked towards her, already broad shoulders pressing through the hustle and bustle of the beasts around him, cutting him a path towards her. _"What is the meaning for your anger, Son of Eir?"_

The drake huffed, pushing out his chest. _"The rogue questioned my worth."_

Azuron allowed herself to laugh, twitching her head and indicating the ground before her. Frænir moved forward, settling in front of her, his sharp white claws stark against the dark of the stone below. She took a moment to observe him, noting the shine of his scales and the braids in his mane. A hawk feather hung down under his ear, contrasting to the inky green of his fur.

_"Did your fellow have reason to, or was it simple play?" _Azuron asked, watching the drake with some amusement. He was well suited to his Rider. A little too forceful perhaps, but his wild nature would be tempered by Anna, no doubt. It was the way with younger dragons and their human partners, it took a while for them to settle in.

_"Simple play, my lady."_ Frænir replied after a moment, lowering his head and resting it on the stone, peering up at her. _"I have much to learn."_

Azuron nodded, humming softly before returning to her headdress. Her critical eye was trained to see faults in her ice. Seeing none, she drew it close to her chest.

_"Are you prepared for this evening, Son of Eir?"_ She asked after a moment. The drake huffed; smoke issued out of his nostrils, coiling upwards towards the ceiling. _He is so… young. Awkward and inexperienced, just as we all were once. There are some who would do well to recall that._

He replied earnestly, _"I believe so, yes. My partner promised to visit me to help me prepare. I did what I could by myself."_

She appraised him for a moment before reaching forward with a claw, scraping it against the scraggly fur on his chin. _"Scarce-bearded Frænir,_" she drawled, lips curling into a smirk, _"perhaps you should have your Rider shave your beard? You would look less adolescent."_

Frænir rubbed his chin with a paw, scratching at the tender underside of his jaw. _"You are right. I shall do it myself."_

_"I should like to see you try,"_ Azuron chuckled softly. _"Have you bathed?"_

Frænir nodded quietly, peering out of the mouth of the Hold, tapping his talons against the stone floor as his wings rustled restlessly. Azuron followed his gaze feeling the slight breeze in her mane. It made her dorsal stripe shudder and rise in joy. As a dragon, she was more in tune with the movements of nature. Indeed, as the breeze blew around the cavern, the other dragons halted their movement, reading the weather through the gust of wind.

The wind faded, and the bustle began again. Azuron watched as she-dragons donned their headdresses or sharpened their claws. The smaller males were settling down to wait. They had a little under two hours before the Spring Ball began, and even Azuron felt a twinge of nerves. So many people, so many eyes watching. She disliked the attention. Her tail flicked slightly, a growl rumbling in her throat.

_"My lady,_" Frænir said suddenly, watching as the Master of the Storm's dragon Qoloknah, preened erratically, placing her headdress over her mane _just so_. Azuron repressed a snort before huffing at the young drake. _"Why is it we prepare ourselves so?"_

_ "To honour our Riders." _She replied automatically, observing as Åskan flicked the headdress slightly off centre, much to the smaller she-dragon's irritation. _"Our presence at the Spring Ball further allows the people of Arendelle to see us as living, thinking beings rather than dull animals." _She snorted in distain, curling her claws into the plush hide of her nest, kneading the soft fur gently. _"Once one such human compared me to one of those horse creatures. I had to restrain myself."_

Frænir growled, flashing his growing fangs. _"I can imagine why."_

Azuron huffed, dipping her head to peer into Frænir's eyes. _"You must remain polite and refined at all times. Remain with the other dragons, speak only when spoken to. If a citizen speaks to you, tell me. I shall translate any questions they may have for you." _She reached forward, raking her claws through his mane, brushing it back and neatening it up slightly. _"During the procession to the Great Hall, you will remain in line with the others. Look proud. Be proud. You are a League dragon now. It is a great honour."_

* * *

Anna gazed at herself in the mirror, adjusting her dress slightly by tugging at the skirt, sighing when the armoured corset didn't sit right. She was standing in her room, hair brushed and fixed into a neat bun at the back of her head. She was finishing off the final touches of her formal Rider's outfit, peering at the emblem of the Riders engraved into the silver bodice before trailing a finger over it.

The action gave her pause. She was slightly nervous, her palms sweaty at thought of the procession through the town in an hour's time. Every year previous she had fought to the front of the crowd – mainly to catch a glimpse of her elusive sister. _Alas, t'was not to be_. She thought, smirking slightly. Tonight, however, Elsa wouldn't be able to escape her company. _Tonight, I'll show Elsa what she's been missing._

Anna had no doubts now; Elsa was at least slightly attracted to her. Attracted enough to kiss her back. The memory of it made her slightly giddy. She nibbled her lip, glancing at herself in the mirror and watching the blush spread across her freckled cheeks. _Tonight, Elsa won't know what hit her. _

She smoothed her skirts over the buckskin breeches for the final time before turning and heading out her bedroom, closing the door behind her. The corridor was bustling with Riders; the men were doing up ties or bracers, women were doing up their hair or applying their limited make up, all speaking to each other exuberantly. Raucous laughter echoed down the hall as Anna made her way towards the Hold, dodging around the other Riders and keeping herself as small as possible. The Riders along her corridor were nearly all fully trained. Not that she minded, but it was intimidating that they all knew each other so well. _I suppose it's because they fight together._ She thought, reaching the Hold tower and starting up the stairs.

Anna could hear the hum of dragons growing louder as she climbed upwards, drawing her onwards, sending the tingle of nerves away. Indeed, by the time she'd reached the top step, she was unquestionably calm. Sighing happily, she stepped into the Hold, watching in awe as the dragons around her went about their preening.

The low snarl of Lengsel echoed through her, grunting forth from the throats of the beasts around her. Despite how hard she studied, she could not make sense of the harsh language. She made her way towards the familiar flash of blue that was Azuron.

"Anna," Azuron greeted as she approached. Anna stared, coming to a standstill as she took in the she-dragon. The magnificent headdress shimmered in the light from the mouth of the hold, the beautifully crafted ice coiling around the shards of bone and feathers. An ornate saddle was strapped to her back, gold inlay stark against the dark brown of the leather.

"You look beautiful," the she-dragon said after a moment of Anna gawping at her. "The dress really does bring out your eyes."

"W-well you look beautifuller!" Anna stammered before she flushed in embarrassment. "I mean not fuller – more beautiful. You're more beautiful."

The she-dragon dipped her head in thanks, nostrils flaring softly. Anna grinned, feeling Frænir's hot breath on the back of her head. She half turned, staring at him in delight before she leaped up, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

"Frænir!" She drew away, peering at the intricate necklace hanging about the base of his neck. It was decorated with feathers, claws and a single long fang hanging down his chest.

"Look at you!" She exclaimed, taking hold of the fang and inspecting it curiously. She heard Azuron translating swiftly. "Where did you get this?"

"Is barumsad su kae kosrar. I vaor es em rumuir uk aeui."

"He says, 'It belonged to my father. I wear it in honour of you.'" Azuron hummed cheerfully before continuing in Lengsel. "Is kiesk aeui, droda. I told him he suits it."

Anna hummed in agreement, turning back to Azuron and settling against Frænir's chest, coiling her skirts around her legs carefully. The dragon hummed, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Anna," he rumbled. His voice reminded Anna of the rumble of thunder through a forest, the way the noise would echo through the trees. "You…" he struggled for a moment before speaking, "ride with me?"

"Of course. For the procession." She replied, peering up at him, head resting against the iron hard of his scales. Somehow, he felt fiercely warm. She peered round his chest, taking note of the beautiful saddle that rested just behind his wings. It was similar to Azuron's, yet not as worn.

Unfortunately, due to foul weather, she had been unable to test out the saddle as Hans had promised. Today was the first time she'd formally 'mount up', as it was known.

Frænir huffed in response and Anna looked to Azuron, who was grinning her dragon grin. They sat in comfortable silence, watching the other dragons preparing themselves. Older, bigger male dragons were fitting great helmets over their heads, great plumes arching off the helms and trailing down their necks, the different colours indicative of their divisions within the League.

"Azuron, why doesn't Frænir have a helmet?" She asked suddenly, glancing at the she-dragon questioningly.

"Because neither of you have been assigned a division. Once you both choose what you want to become proficient in, your trainer will put you in a branch of the League which best suits you."

Anna grinned, feeling suddenly full of excitement. She wasn't _just_ Anna Isenhandal, to be head of a company who traded in ice to the east coast of America. She was Anna the Rider. Anna the Brave, the Dragon Tamer. She couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"I'm training in archery at the moment. I like the idea of being a ranged warrior." Anna said, fiddling idly with her skirt.

Azuron hummed softly, "Perhaps you shall ride with Arya, Master of the Spears of Light. Most of her Riders fight with ranged weapons. Of course, their dragons are particularly small and agile – Frænir will have his own fighting style."

Anna nodded in understanding before speaking again. "What's your fighting style, Azuron?"

"Fortunately, I have not had to fight in the gruelling violence of war. When fighting rogues I use my icy breath to slow and hurt them." She hummed again – Anna noticed Azuron tended to hum when she was searching for words. "My own division, the frost dragons, tend to keep to the edges of the battlefield, bringing with us the icy cold of winter to strike fear into the hearts of our foes. We are few, but we are powerful."

The young Rider nodded, trying to imagine Azuron in full battle armour. The League provided the best armour for their warriors – great silver sheets of steel moulded around the dragon's hide, providing yet more protection from the claws and fangs of enemies.

Anna spent the next hour among the dragons, feeling for the first time in many years as though she belonged. She wondered, briefly, if all Riders felt the same.

Azuron was doing last moment preening when the Hold went completely silent, the dragons around her turning their heads simultaneously towards the mouth. Anna did the same, straining her ears as she listened out. The quiet was hushed, full of the nervous rustling of wings as the dragons shifted around.

The bugle of a horn electrified the silence. The beasts all rose to their feet as one, making their way towards the open maw in an orderly fashion, talking in low voices. Frænir also rose, but peered at her inquisitively, gesturing to the saddle with his head.

Anna grinned, grabbing the pommel and cantle and hauling herself up onto the dragon's back with as much grace as she could muster. Azuron's soft laugh was evidence of her ungainly move. Blushing hard, she threw a careless grin in the she-dragon's direction, settling herself comfortably in the seat. Her trousers allowed her to sit easily in the saddle, her skirts pooling around her. She grimaced, shoving the skirts to one side, pooling them over Frænir's flank.

Taking hold of the pommel, she looked to the mouth of the Hold, where the dragons were dropping out of sight into the courtyard below. She smiled slightly, noticing the few seconds pause between each dragon fluttering away – they were waiting for each respective Rider to mount up before joining their own Riders.

"Hold tight." Frænir grunted softly, shuffling towards the maw slowly, joining the line. His necklace chinked against his scales – Anna reached forward and trailed a finger over the leather around his neck. _Dragon hide? _She peered curiously at the back of Frænir's head, noticing also how large his ram's horns had grown. _Didn't he say it was his father's?_ A curious feeling stole over her and she made a mental note to ask Azuron about it later.

She gripped the pommel of the saddle tightly as the maw reared up before her. It felt different being on Frænir's back, rather than Azuron's. She felt suddenly intimidated as the dusk sky sprawled out before her. _We're not even going to fly. He's just going to glide down into the courtyard. _Still, she couldn't help the tingle of fear as she peered down over Frænir's shoulder to the distant cobbles below.

_Oh Gods, I'm not even strapped in. This was a terrible idea. This is a walking saddle, not a flying saddle! _

But it was too late. Frænir was shuffling forward as the dragon in front of him took off, diving swiftly downwards. Frænir's wings unfurling slightly as he prepared himself. The movement jostled the saddle slightly and Anna's grip on the firm leather turned knuckle-white.

"Worry not." He growled, his foreclaws clenching at the rough edge, the wind making the lace bow in Anna's hair flutter. She swallowed, coiling a hand in the long fur of his dorsal stripe.

"I trust you." She said, giving him a wobbly smile when he glanced back at her. His tail coiled up, placing the large green tuft at the end of it over her head, making her giggle. His lip pealed aside, flashing her a reptilian grin before he turned back to the drop in front of them, wings spreading wider.

Before Anna could feel any real terror at the prospect of falling a hundred feet, Frænir tilted himself forward into space, his wings lifting him surprisingly gently off the stone below. They hovered into nothingness for a moment; Anna felt the rush of the wind, her mouth opening into a small 'o' as she gazed downwards, feeling the steady rise and fall of Frænir's body with the slight push of turbulence off the stone tower. The leathery skin stretching beside her caught the breeze like the sails of a boat. As swiftly as the wind had chilled her, her fear was gone.

Sensing somehow that Anna had relaxed, Frænir angled his tail, tilting gently to the side and down, sending them spiralling downwards very slowly. Anna watched as the courtyard drew ever closer, laughing slightly, basking in the light of the dusk and admiring the flickering of the torches. The light caught on something blonde – she grinned and waved as Elsa looked up at her. The older sister clearly disapproved, but she said nothing, nodding stoically as Frænir landed with a jolt.

The Master of the Frost was dressed much the same way Anna was. The young Rider looked on with interest as Elsa's cloak fluttered in the wind, the sigil of the Frost glimmering off the light thrown off the braziers. The silver of her armoured breastplate drew Anna's eye, making her smile slightly as her sister fiddled with her skirts, the black leather of her trousers peaking out from beneath the material. She was breathtakingly beautiful, as usual, yet even more so with her hair done up into a neat bun at the back of her head. The elegant curve of her neck drew Anna's gaze, making her swallow as she imagined sucking on the pale skin there, marking her sister as her own.

However, Anna hardly had the time to stare. Frænir was moving after the other dragons, his sharp claws scraping against the stone. Anna could hear the roar of the crowd beyond the safety of the courtyard walls. The shouts and the trumpets, the music, the jeers, the _life_ of Arendelle. It made her heart leap with excitement, her stomach a bundle of nerves. The parade would lead them all around town, ending at the great hall positioned at the centre of the city. After the Wars of the Mists, it was one of the few original buildings left standing. Itself, the Keep and a few of the houses, were the only remains of pre-war Arendelle.

Pushing out his chest, Frænir gave her a questioning glance back, accepting her nod before he strutted out of the great iron doors, his tail raised high into an elegant question mark, busy tuft brushed and shining in the light as they moved out of the Keep courtyard and out onto the street.

Anna was slightly star struck as she gazed into the sea of faces, feeling herself grow shy as she blushed hard. The sprawling mass of people were howling their appreciation, the flag of Arendelle waving high over the heads of the crowd. Her hands were shaking slightly. She stared down at them, trying to steady them as the smoke from a brazier filled her nose. Frænir was walking steadily, his neck arched proudly as he moved onwards. Anna swallowed, looking back to the crowd before she raised her fist, saluting the people of her home.

The roar grew deafening, many of the citizens saluting her back – fist placed against the heart before rising up to the sky, punching at the infinity above. Frænir made a soft laughing sound in his throat, tail twitching happily as they moved onwards.

The city was decorated with lanterns – great caskets of ale sat on every corner, the mouth-watering scent of food wafting through the streets; the rich smell of chocolate, the indulgent tang of the pies and honey roasted boar. In her excitement, Anna had forgotten to eat lunch and dinner. Her stomach rumbled loudly as she peered over the crowd at the stall of caramel apples topped with dark chocolate. Licking her lips, she looked away, staring up the path ahead. There was no use wanting for anything; there would be food at the ball.

The other trainees were ahead of her – their smaller dragons stood out obviously from the other Riders. Each dragon wore a necklace, Anna noticed. Again, she wondered where they came from.

The procession moved through the city slowly. Anna felt her concentration waning until the hulking mass of the Great Hall loomed before them. It was at the centre of the city, surrounded by a deep moat of cold fjord waters and imposingly huge walls, separating it from the rest of Arendelle. Anna recalled Hans telling her that in the War, it was used to shelter those who lost their homes. It was like a second keep. The winding corridors and the enormous hall were also home to Arendelle's government. High Command and the parliament met once a week to govern the city and the country beyond the capital.

Frænir's claws scraped against the oak of the bridge as he set off across the moat, leaving the squalling crowd behind. Anna glanced back, smiling at the glow of the lanterns. Night was falling fast now, sweeping her veil over Arendelle as the sun sank below the horizon. Anna watched as the last light shimmered over the surface of the water before fading to inky black, taking with it the warmth of the day. The smell of summer was in the air; the young Rider drew in a deep breath, grinning as the huge walls surrounding the Great Hall rose before her and her partner.

"This is it," she murmured. Frænir grunted in agreement, although Anna wasn't sure if he'd understood her. She reminded herself to work harder at Lengsel.

They passed through the open gates and into the beautiful garden beyond where the other Riders and some of the political visitors were standing around, talking. Light spilled down the stone steps leading into the hall itself, music floating out over the heads of the guests. The hum of conversation hovered around Anna as Frænir made his way around the smatterings of people, keeping close to the wall as he peered around, apparently nervous. Anna grinned, spotting a familiar face in the crowd.

"Kristoff!" she called, waving to the young man when his head snapped around. He waved back, before excusing himself from the conversation and heading her way.

"Anna," he said as he approached, peering up at her and Frænir, hands on hips. "Look at you! I haven't seen you in a long time!"

She laughed merrily, nerves gone as she slid out of the saddle, landing heavily on her feet.

"I know! It's been too long." She ran into his embrace, hugging him as tightly as she could. The armour of their breastplates clanged together as she squeezed, and she let go quickly. He was dressed smartly, the Iron Fist's emblem embroidered in silver on his dark cloak which swept Roman style off the shoulders of his breastplate.

"How's training going, then?" He asked as he turned over one shoulder, waving to his dragon, Sven, who was hiding out near the trees on the other side of the garden.

"Oh, well, it's difficult." She laughed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "I'm terrible at Lengsel. It's a good thing Frænir is relatively good at our language because I'm not sure I'll ever get the hang of it."

Kristoff laughed, peering up at her dragon, who was watching on carefully, smoke coiling out of his nostrils idly.

"He's giving me the stink eye," he muttered playfully, nudging Anna with his elbow. "I'd better introduce myself."

He moved around Anna, staring straight up at the dragon before tilting his head respectfully downward, speaking swiftly. "Mae moka ek Kristoff. I ok o Redar kur sra Irum Feks. Praokad su kaas aeui."

_Redar means Rider._ Anna reminded herself, supposing Kristoff was explaining his title. _And 'Mae moka ek' means my name is. _

Frænir held his silence for a moment before replying stiffly, "I ok Frænir, Sum uk Eir, Anna'k vorsmar. Praokad su koda aeuir ocpioemsomca."

Anna grinned as Sven slid his way through the crowd, huge antlers branching off his head. He was a mammalian dragon, downy brown fur moving silkily with every step, his short tail coiled up off the floor. She had never heard the dragon speak, but he looked particularly fierce in his helm, grey crest falling over his back.

Kristoff twisted his head, greeting his dragon with a firm nod before turning back to Anna.

"There. Your partner has made quite a name for himself – I just didn't realise Frænir was yours." Kristoff chuckled, ruffling his hair with a hand. "He has quite a fighting style."

"Oh, I know," Anna grinned back. "He likes smashing things with his horns. He swings his head around like a club. It's cute."

"Cute?" Kristoff stared at her incredulously for a moment before laughing, shaking his head. "Trust you to think that's cute."

Anna swatted his arm before continuing. "How are you, then? What do you even _do _all day?"

"Other than patrol?" He asked, rubbing his arm and peering out over the growing numbers of people. "Oh, well, I'm an Iron Fist – I help out in the forges, making weapons and armour for you lot." He shrugged slightly, looking bashful. "I'm aiming for the position of Master. If I improve enough, I'll have a shot at being a Commander or something."

Anna stared up at him, awed. She'd had no idea Kristoff had ever wanted to be more than a normal Rider. "Kris, that's great!" She shook his arm until he turned to look at her. "You're going to do it. I know you will." She gestured at his breastplate.

"You made that didn't you?" He nodded, smiling with embarrassment, his warm eyes crinkling with affection. "There you go, see – you're already half way to becoming a Master."

Kristoff pulled her into a rib-cracking hug, lifting her up off the ground, laughing throatily. "Thanks, Anna, you're the best. Just for that, I'll make you your first set of armour, and it'll be the best thing I'll ever make."

He released her, setting her gently onto the ground before taking a step back, mindful of Frænir's watchful gaze. She punched him lightly on the arm, watching the young man before her. _I've watched him grow from an awkward, lanky teenager into the Rider I see before me. _

_It would've been so much easier if I'd fallen in love with him._

The thought took her by surprise for a moment before she was distracted by the cool slide of Azuron's voice.

"Greetings all."

The frost dragon slid up to them, eyes shifting over the crowd as she settled on her belly, folding her forelegs over each other. Frænir sat back on his haunches, huffing at the top of Anna's head for a moment before staring up at the sky. Elsa, much to Anna's disappointment, was nowhere to be seen.

"Greetings, Mistress of the Frost." Kristoff said, bowing slightly at the waist. Sven ducked his head respectfully, ever silent. "I heard about your accident the other week. It must have been a nasty fall to put you to sleep."

The she-dragon observed him coolly, eyes betraying nothing. Anna stared at the ground, feeling her ears grow warm, wondering what Azuron was going to say.

"Indeed. It was. I am quite well, now." Azuron said, pearly white claws clicking against her forearm scales. The icy headdress shimmered in the light off the lanterns around them. "It goes to show that even a Master must be careful of Mother Nature's wrath."

Kristoff nodded, humming to himself. "Well, I'm going to get us some drinks. Anna, would you like wine or water?"

"Wine." Anna replied immediately, flashing him a grin. "Water's for puss–" She cast a glance at Azuron as her gut turned to ice in horror. The she-dragon was watching her with reptilian amusement. "I mean, I'd like wine."

Kristoff contained his laughter, voice wobbling slightly as he excused himself and hurried away. Sven watched after him before following slowly, huffing a goodbye to them. Anna felt her face growing hot with embarrassment as she watched them leave. _I almost swore in front of my sister's dragon. Gods, they really don't need to know what a dirty mouth I have._ Then again, she mused, Elsa might actually _like_ what she could do with her mouth. _I really need to stop thinking like that. Even if she did kiss back, I don't want to force her into anything_. Her stomach clenched in disgust at the thought of it.

"This is your first Ball as a Rider," Azuron said, breaking Anna's train of thought.

"Uh, yeah– I mean, yes. Yes it is." She'd never been with the she-dragon in such a formal setting. It made her want to impress Azuron; prove that she could be classy and worthy of Elsa.

"You will be fine." Azuron said, and for the first time Anna heard affection highlighting the she-dragon's tone. She peered up into icy blue eyes, seeing something akin to warmth in them. "You're Elsa's younger sister. You are of her blood. You are strong, and your partner admires you greatly. You will be a fine Rider."

The unexpected praise took Anna aback for a moment. Her mouth hung open as she felt her eyes prick with unexpected tears before she rushed forward, wrapping her arms around Azuron's icy chest, her breath smoking as she drew into the she-dragon's personal halo of cold. She felt a puff of cool air on the top of her head before the dragon's chin pulled her in closer, hugging her as a horse would.

"Thank you, Azuron," Anna whispered.

"You're very welcome, Anna." The she-dragon released her, smiling down at her. "Now, go enjoy yourself. The life of a Rider is hard – you will not be able to have as much free time when you are fully trained."

Wiping her eyes, Anna gave Azuron a final, carefree smile before she turned, bounding off into the party.

* * *

**A.N: Well this was 50 billion times longer than I thought it was going to be. I guess things will start properly happening in the next chapter then. **

_This is the calm before the storm. Enjoy it while it lasts. _

**In other news - thanks for all the lovely reviews! Over 200 of you following this piece of crap, now! I can't believe it! **

**I love you all, **

**Wolf**


	17. The Spring Ball

"This is foolish posturing." Said a voice beside her, angry and low, as the mayor left the stage.

Elsa stared into her glass of red wine, ignoring the irritated muttering and swirling the blood red liquid around and around, privately agreeing. A polite smattering of applause filled the ballroom, dulling out the murmur of voices in the garden beyond. The hall was lavishly decorated: swathes of satiny material arched gracefully from chandelier to chandelier, fluttering gracefully. Tables groaned under dishes and dishes of Arendelle's finest delicacies, all funded by the inexhaustible wealth of the League of Riders. Elsa felt oddly proud of it all. Arendelle was a speck of a city – little more than a glorified town. It was only due to the Riders that it was held in such high esteem. And she'd sworn to protect it in all its glory.

The crowd began to disperse. The speeches were over and the band was striking up a jaunty waltz, to which most of the Masters decided to dance to. Elsa watched with a hint of amusement as Aeron, Master of the West Wind, performed a cartwheel to the slightly irritating sound of women giggling behind their hands. Grinning, looking proud of himself, he preened for a moment, before dragging a disgruntled Viveka, Master of the Tumbling Waters, into a dance.

Elsa turned away, striding purposefully out of the great hall and onto the stone steps, which led into the garden, a hand wrapped around the grip of her sword. Most of the masters wore them for decorative purposes, illustrating the power and strength of the League.

She cast her gaze out over the crowd, spotting the graceful arch of Azuron's neck and Frænir's heavyset shoulders near the wall. The heads of other dragons bobbed above the people milling around them, headdresses and helms aglow in the light from the lanterns. She scanned the many faces, recognising some of the Riders; Kristoff was talking to a small blonde woman beside the barrels of ale, his partner settled beside him. _Of course I'd recognise him – he was my only tangible link to Anna. _Hans, meanwhile, was discussing something animatedly with the mayor, gesticulating wildly with gloved hands. His dragon, Iøgner was laughing with them, brash golden scales glimmering beautifully. A flash of red, Elsa saw Anna laughing with another trainee, her freckled cheeks flushed and a half empty glass of wine clutched in her hand.

Elsa noted, with an encroaching sense of both embarrassment and awe, that Anna looked particularly stunning; her hair was beautifully put up – it reminded Elsa of their mother and how she would look at a ball such as this. She felt herself frown when the trainee placed a hand on Anna's shoulder, his smile growing wider at something she had said.

_"I see that Balls really are not your thing."_

Elsa's grip on her sword tightened in surprise as she turned to stare over her shoulder. It was Mason, Master of the Waning Tide. His green eyes were focused on her, lips curling into a thin smile.

_"Greetings to you,"_ she said, observing the stiff way in which Mason's spine bent as he fell into a bow. His short black hair was unusually messy, flopping forward into his eyes as he straightened. _He should get his hair cut, _Elsa thought to herself, raising an eyebrow.

_"And to you, Frost."_ He pulled at his coat until it sat neatly over his thin chest, scarred nose wrinkling slightly. He then stepped forward to stand beside her, his silver breastplate slightly dented. _"Would you care to dance?"_

Elsa shook her head, trying to swallow the sudden urge to sprint away. _"I do not dance, unfortunately." _

He leaned over slightly, murmuring quietly in Elsa's ear, his tone becoming serious. _"I wish to speak with you. Urgently. It is a delicate situation, and it would not do to have someone overhear."_

The Master of the Frost turned to peer at him, noticing the way his brows were furrowed in concern, thin face puckered slightly. _Mason usually keeps to himself – I've never heard him say anything that isn't Lengsel. Perhaps I should take him up on his offer._

_"Very well." _She said after a few moments consideration, holding out her hand for him to take. Nerves panged in her stomach as he smiled thinly, wrapping his fingers around hers and leading her back into the hall. The music was loud, filling the cavernous room with the sweeping movements of yet another waltz. Mason led her through the crowd with gentlemanly ease, casting his dark looks at those who did not step out of the way. Elsa tried to look noble and graceful, allowing her skirts to flow around her as she moved out onto the dance floor.

Mason took hold of her waist, pulling her flush against him suddenly. Elsa huffed, shooting him an irritated look as she drew away slightly, allowing him to take her other hand. His grunted apology in Lengsel, starting to lead the dance, carefully navigating the floor until they were in the middle of the thong, lost amongst the laughing, talking guests.

_"We do not have much time." _He hissed quietly in her ear, tightening his grip on her waist. She stared at her hand, which rested lightly on his shoulder. Her skin crawled at his touch, making her supress the urge to shudder and shy away. _Just concentrate on what he's trying to tell you._

_"What do you mean?"_ She replied stiffly, counting the steps in her head as the music soared around them like a dragon in flight.

_"The Thundering Veil told me to speak with you. She mentioned you had an… accident of sorts."_ He was speaking quickly and quietly, dark eyes roving the room, full of suspicion. His Lengsel was fluid, natural, as though he'd been speaking it his whole life. _"She may have revealed that you aren't the only one to have the wires on their saddles cut." _

_Helki._ Elsa thought, her brow furrowing. The other Masters didn't tend to bother her – she'd isolated herself almost as soon as she'd entered the Riders, not wanting to hurt Anna anymore than she had done already.

_"Who else has?"_ She said instead. She felt as though she was on the precipice of some great and terrible discovery, as though all her worries would be concluded in the Master's next few words.

He laughed softly, carefully spinning her out as the dance demanded, drawing her back in with surprising grace. _"Viveka, Hans, myself and Helki have all felt the keen flash of fear as our wires snapped loose. And now you, Frost. I cannot help but feel that there is something nefarious going on. Something within the League. Whoever it is knows our patrol schedules, our gear, how to damage the wires just enough that they snap at the worst possible moment."_

Elsa clenched her jaw; she had thought as much. _"Whoever it is has to be a Rider. Or was one once."_

_"Precisely." _His voice was a cool hiss in her ear as the music stopped. He drew away, bowing deeply, murmuring hurriedly. _"Seek out the Tumbling Waters. She will give you more information."_

With that he turned and strode away, his cloak billowing out behind him. Elsa watched him go, hand returning to the grip of her sword before she left the floor. The crowd parted before her, allowing her to reach the edge of the ballroom unhindered. Viveka was an outlandish woman, Elsa had come to realise. She was usually found with a pipe in her mouth, unruly black locks cascading around her thin shoulders with all the fierce freedom of her partner. She and her Riders were well known for surging out of the fjord waters in battle, surprising the enemy before reseeding into the depths with their prey.

She craned her neck, looking for the telltale plume of smoke that indicated the Master of the Tumbling Waters. There, sitting on the ledge of an open window, sat the strange woman.

Elsa made her way over to her, ignoring the people around her. _ After I speak with her, I will tell Azuron what I have found out. I wish to discuss our options with her. If even Masters are not safe, I dread to think of the danger Anna will be in. _

_Anna's all that matters._

"Master of the Tumbling Waters." Elsa announced, coming to a halt before the woman. Hazy eyes rolled to fix on her, her face blank and stoic. _Gods, do any of the Masters have personalities? Everyone's either a silent type or a voracious show-off. I suppose I fit firmly in the former camp, then._ The smoking pipe hung from red lips like a plump apple, the rich reek of tobacco strong on the woman's clothes.

"Ah, yes." Viveka said, waving idly at the seat below her. Elsa shook her head, preferring to stand. "Mace told me you'd come and find me."

Viveka leant back against the window frame, staring out into the night and taking a deep drag of her pipe. Elsa waited patiently, watching the smoke coil like serpents above the Master's head. Her long leg dangled lazily over the edge of the ledge, swinging slightly.

"I heard of your 'accident'. It nearly claimed your sister's life." She laughed silkily, much to Elsa's vexation. "It is a good thing you were so… quick witted out there."

"Indeed." Elsa replied. "Mason said you had information that could help me."

The Master drew in another drag of her pipe, holding it in before releasing it in an impressive smoke ring, which drifted out lazily into the night. Elsa held her silence, understanding that Viveka was considering her question, likely weighing up her words. _So secretive. Then again, what Master isn't?_

"There is something evil beyond the boundaries of the mountains," Viveka murmured. "Something that possesses the power to control over a hundred rogues. It spreads death wherever it goes, seeping dread and despair into the people, sewing pain into the very land it treads on."

Elsa listened with rapt attention, noticing how Viveka's hand was shaking on the butt of her pipe as she lifted it to her mouth.

"What is it?" Elsa asked after almost a full minute of silent smoking. Viveka turned her head slightly, regarding her with bloodshot, fearful eyes.

"Macrukomcar."

_Necromancer._

Elsa turned away, the cold hard shard of fear spearing her gut as she wound her hands around and around, staring at the floor. _A necromancer. Here? Surely not… it cannot be…_

They were beings to be feared, even by dragons. Even by the League of Riders. They were said to spawn out of the Far East, summoning all manner of evil spirits and demons from the great beyond. Unnatural, twisted creatures – they had not been heard of for over a hundred years. If Viveka, Mason and Helki were right… It could mean the end for them all.

_Why didn't they mention it at the Moot?_ Elsa asked herself through the vague haze of panic threatening to overwhelm her.

_Because they trust nobody. Everyone outside of the others and myself is a possible threat. And whoever it is even went after a Champion! Didn't Mason say Hans' wires had been cut?_

The enormity of the situation overcame her like a tidal wave; she reached out to steady herself on a nearby chair, ignoring the questioning voices around her. _I… I need to get outside. _She briskly excused herself, swallowing down a wave of nausea as she pushed through the crowd, hands shaking, her stomach bottomless.

"Are you alright, Miss?"

"Do you need some assistance?"

The voices formed a wall around her, pressing in and making her stomach lurch with dread. She felt as though she were passing through a shrinking tunnel; her breath sawed in and out of her chest. Sweat broke out on her forehead as she hurried through the people, pushing them aside. The music roared in her ears, the pounding of the drums making her head ache.

She collided with something hard and sturdy, bouncing away with a short cry of shock. Strong hands grabbed her, concerned grey eyes swimming into focus. She was almost relieved to see the Master of the Storm.

"Come with me. You need to take deep breaths. Concentrate on that, I'll get you somewhere where you can settle yourself." Helki steered her to a corner of the ballroom, tersely dispersing the crowd that had gathered around them. Elsa allowed herself to be led, concentrating on drawing deep, soothing air into her lungs.

Helki forced her to sit down, resting a warm hand against her forehead before moving to sit next to her, sighing softly. Elsa noticed faintly that the Master was dressed in male attire.

It took Elsa a little while to calm down. Gradually, the thunderous beating of her heart against her ribs settled down. She straightened in her seat, resting against the stern wooden back and sighing softly.

"Are you alright?" Helki asked softly, glancing at her before turning her gaze back to the ballroom. _Ever watchful. I never realised how paranoid everyone is. I thought I was the only one._ Helki's gloved hand tightened slightly on the sword at her hip.

"I'm… quite alright. Thank you." Elsa replied stiffly. "I don't know what came over me."

"You panicked." Helki grunted, fingers fiddling with the rounded pommel. "You'll be alright. You need to calm down. Where is your sister? Anna, was it?"

A lump grew in Elsa's throat and she swallowed before replying. "I don't know."

Helki stayed silent, humming softly to herself, leaning forward over her knees. Elsa allowed herself to relax, steering her mind clear of the necromancer and occupying herself with watching the people around her dance, calling on her old habit of people watching.

The music had changed from a waltz to something a little more rustic. Gone were the sweeping, dulcet tones of the violin. In its stead was the heavy pound of a drum and the thunder of feet as the people danced. Skirts flowed, cloaks fluttered and the hum of laughter hovered above them all. The lights were dimmer than before – shadows lurched from corners with the dancing flames of the candles.

Elsa was taken aback for a moment at how surreal the normality of it all was. Normal people, dancing and celebrating the Spring: new life, new beginnings._ How I wish I could just leave it all behind._

A brilliant flash of red focused all of Elsa's attention as a green dress flowed through the crowd. The Master watched, mesmerised, as the figure twisted and turned with the beat, their hips swaying with every thump of the drums. It took Elsa a few moments to realise it was Anna. She was dancing between another Rider and Arya, her freckled cheeks flushed as she moved with the music. _She makes it look like… like sex. _Elsa thought, blushed hard as she saw perfect white teeth digging into a plump lower lip. Those bottomless, beautiful eyes were lidded; staring at her dancing partner in a way that made Elsa suddenly irritatingly jealous. _Or what I'd imagine would look like sex…_

Throat dry, arousal lanced through her as she watched Arya's hand take a hold of Anna's thigh, rumpling those skirts and flashing the tight leather trousers underneath. The strange male Rider behind Anna placed his hands on her rolling hips and Elsa felt as though some beast was rearing up in her stomach, roaring and writhing in fury.

_How dare he touch my Anna!_

But suddenly Helki was on her feet, shoving the chair backwards with the force. She strode forwards purposefully through the crowd towards the three, her cloak billowing out behind her. Elsa watched, slightly astonished, as the normally cool and collected Master of the Storms grabbed Arya's arm, wrenching her away from a drunken Anna and the other Rider. A couple strained words were shared, the stranger departed hurriedly and Anna's face went bright red, her voice echoing out over the crowd.

"Oh c'mon, _Hel_, lighten up! Take the stick outta your ass and let your twin enjoy herself a little!"

Elsa got to her own feet, hurrying forward as the Master advanced towards her, ignoring Arya's grappling hand on her shoulder.

"Anna," Elsa said, taking hold of her sister's wrist and pulling her away from the irate Master.

"N-no, no, Elsie." Anna pulled against her, wobbling slightly. "I gotta… gotta s-say this. I gotta tell… uh, Helki, h-here, that um… th-that she's a stick in the mud."

Helki grunted a laugh, throwing Elsa a look. "Get her sobered up. She'll be fine in the morning."

Elsa nodded, dragging Anna away. The redhead struggled fruitlessly for a moment before slumping into Elsa's side as they headed out the ballroom and into the dim peace of a corridor. They walked in silence for a few minutes, leaving the sounds of the party far behind them as they rounded a corner.

"You!" Anna said suddenly, apparently unable to contain herself any longer. She wrenched her arm out of Elsa's grip and pointing at her accusatorily. "Y-you're just as b-bad as her!"

"That's enough." Elsa said firmly, taking hold of Anna's arm again and tugging her across the rich red carpet. She felt angry, but it wasn't because Anna was intoxicated. _It's because she let some stranger touch her like that._ "I cannot believe you got drunk like some commoner, Anna!"

"Wh-what else am I supposed to do, _dearest sister_?" Anna's voice had turned venomous, and loud. Shockingly loud. Elsa glanced back, heart sinking when she saw her sister's face narrow in anger. "Not everyone can remain as _stoic and noble_ like _you_!" Anna pulled herself out of Elsa's grasp again, her red hair falling loosely out of its bun, strands falling about her achingly beautiful face.

"Shh, Anna–"

"D-don't 'shh Anna' me, Elsa Isenhandal! J-just because you're a Master or wh-whatever doesn't mean you get to forget me! You always shut me out! You've been doing it since we were kids! I thought th-that maybe after what happened we'd be better! Obviously not!"

Elsa stared at her little sister, surprised. She hadn't heard her last name in so many years, she'd forgotten how it sounded on someone else's tongue. _Isenhandal_.

"I haven't forgotten you." She replied, connecting brain to mouth when she realised she'd spent too long staring into those sea-green eyes. "And I don't shut you out." The lie felt hollow on her tongue. Anna snorted, gesticulating wildly with one hand, almost striking Elsa in the face. _I'm sure she'd love to punch me, actually. To be honest, I think I deserve it. _

"You h-haven't bothered with me in weeks!" Anna took a step towards her, falling into the moonlight filtering in from the window. She wobbled slightly, tears springing to her eyes. "We haven't talked since the cave…"

Elsa felt guilt leaden her heart as Anna pushed past her, tottering down the corridor as quickly as she could. Elsa followed, trying to think of what to say. _She's right. I haven't even spoken to her – I've ignored her in the mess hall at meals, pretended not to hear her shouting after me. I've ignored her knocks on my door when she came looking for me. I'm a disgrace._

"Anna, I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough, Elsa!" Anna cried, turning back to her and wrenching her hair free of her bun, casting the ribbon aside. Her eyes were bright with passion, cheeks aflame. "Wh-why do you always do this?"

"Anna, I'm sorry. It's just… difficult." Elsa took hold of her sister's hands in hers carefully, peering down at her. "I've been busy. The Spring Ball–"

"You pr-promised we'd talk." Anna looked down, trying to hide the tears as her voice hitched. "I-I got drunk so I'd have the courage to face you." Anna began to draw away again, but Elsa held on tightly, swallowing past another lump in her throat.

"You didn't have to. I… I'm a coward." Elsa admitted. "I was scared. I _am_ scared." Her mind was spinning, thoughts chasing each other like wolf and deer. "I… we…"

"I love you." Anna said, voice slightly muffled. She looked up, meeting Elsa's eyes. That sea-green gaze was still slightly hazy from the alcohol, sweet mouth turned downwards at the corners. Elsa's heart clenched as her lips parted to speak again. "I love you."

Elsa allowed herself to absorb the words, uttered between them in that dark, quiet corridor. The words were on the tip of her tongue, caught in her throat as realisation crashed into her. _Anna honestly believes she's in love with me. _

"I'm _in_ love with you and I have no idea how to stop myself." Anna smiled a small, watery smile, reaching up to brush her fingers against Elsa's cheek. The Master felt as though her body was locked in ice, unable to move, or even react. "But it's alright because we're going to be Riders together: you and me, Azuron and Frænir. That kiss in the cave? It gave me hope, Elsa. It made me think that maybe I wasn't alone in this."

"Anna, I–" Elsa began, only to have a thin finger press against her mouth.

"It's alright. I don't want to force you into anything." Anna leaned up, pressing a kiss onto her cheek. "I just wanted you to know that I love you."

Anna drew away, moving around Elsa with wobbly precision and started back down the corridor, her skirts flaring around her. _I have to go after her. This is crazy – I have to make her see!_

Elsa started after her sister, heart high in her throat, stomach buzzing with nerves.

"Anna." Elsa said. "Anna!"

The redhead kept walking, her strides lengthening as she strode around the corner, back into the first corridor, heading back towards the party. Elsa hurried after her, breaking into a sprint. The moonlight went dull as a cloud passed over the moon, sending Elsa into sudden darkness. Her boots thudded against the carpet, Anna's footsteps only a few paces ahead.

"Anna," Elsa caught up with her, catching her hand. "Anna, stop, please."

Elsa thanked the Gods when the stubborn woman before her came to a halt, half turning to peer at her over her shoulder. The moon returned, casting them in ethereal light as Elsa took a deep breath, hands shaking slightly. She peered down at the pale fingers, fighting the urge to run, trying to stop her stomach wobbling slightly.

"I-I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I'm sorry for being like this." She began, nibbling her lip. She glanced up, reassured when she saw that Anna was listening; she seemed curious. "I just… I just need more time." She swallowed, realising slowly that she needed to tell the girl everything. _Just… let it go. Let it go. _"I… I feel for you in ways I shouldn't, and the kiss we shared terrified me, Anna. It scares me that I feel like this." Guilt gnawed at her, making her words falter. But she forged ahead. "I'm confused." She admitted, watching Anna's face fall with worry. "I'm scared, and I'm a coward. But I care deeply for you."

The confession was ripped out of the very bottom of her heart. She felt herself flush with embarrassment, looking at anything but the captivating shards of Anna's eyes.

"Oh, Elsa…" Anna murmured, wrapping her arms around her and drawing her into a hug. Her breath held the tang of wine, wood and tobacco smoke clinging to her hair and clothes like the ghost of a touch. Elsa hesitated before returning the embrace, burying her nose in the fiery locks of Anna's hair.

"Anna, we cannot do anything about this. These… feelings." Elsa replied softly, stroking her sister's hair tenderly, feeling as though she had to set some kind of boundary. "We took a vow, and I will stand by it. But I want you to know that I will always care for you." _Just say it! _"I will always love you."

Anna laughed softly, hugging her tighter. "That's what I always wanted to hear you say."

It was as though the world had righted itself. Elsa exhaled shakily, and for a brief moment she felt at peace. Anna's scent filled her lungs; so pure and familiar, yet tantalizingly strange at the same time. It was as though she was taking a breath after being underwater for too long.

Alas, Anna drew away slowly, sniffing and smiling. "We still need to talk about stuff, and we're by no means fixed." She grinned widely suddenly. "But this is better."

"I won't shut you out again, Anna." Elsa heard herself saying as she reached up, brushing her thumb against the smooth skin of her cheek. "I… I will speak with you about how I'm feeling. About how much you mean to me."

Anna's eyes dropped to peer at Elsa's lips – the Master felt her heart jump in surprise. Suddenly, the corridor seemed much closer than it had done a moment ago. Elsa felt herself leaning forwards, her eyes falling half closed as she tensed for that first exploratory touch.

A loud moan broke the moment. They both jerked away from each other, blushing and staring at the wooden panel of the door beside them. There was another moan, and a distinct thud. It sounded as though something wooden had slammed against the wall.

Anna placed a finger against her lips, eyes sparkling with mischief before she left Elsa's grasp, tiptoeing towards the door. Reluctantly, Elsa followed. The thud sounded again, slightly louder, and the low hiss of a voice filled the silence. It was still too quiet to make out, and Anna had rested her hand on the doorknob.

"Are you ready?" She mouthed, giving Elsa a roughish wink that made her knees go weak. Apprehensively, she nodded, unable to resist the impish expression on Anna's face.

The door opened soundlessly and slowly, allowing both sisters to lean in and peer into the room beyond.

The moon illuminated what appeared to be a library – books filled the towering shelves, tomes dusty with misuse. Elsa marvelled at the sight, itching to get her hands on them, wanting to explore the words yet unread by her. But Anna's stifled giggle drew her attention to the table under the window.

"Who knew?" She said softly, ogling the sight before them. "Out of the two Wonder Twins, I always thought Arya would top."

It was indeed the Masters of the Storm; Arya's dress was hiked up above her hips, legs spread wide to accommodate Helki's thin figure. Elsa blushed hard, mouth dropping open as she watched Helki draw back slightly, the bodice to Arya's dress turned down to expose a hard nipple, a hand disappearing between their bodies. Arya's arms were bound above her head, tied securely to the candle bracket on the wall; her back suddenly arched, mouth opening in a silent cry.

Anna snorted loudly, speaking a touch louder than she should have. "They're getting down and dirty in the library. Claasssyyy!"

Helki twisted around, her eyes meeting Elsa's with sudden terrible horror. _Horror at being discovered! Shit, I have to do something!_

"I can explain–" Helki began, but the bone-chilling roar of a dragon shattered the moment. A volley of screams echoed from outside, making all four stare madly out the window.

Torrents of fire, leathery wings, and the cruel scars of a horde of rogue dragons streamed through the sky.

With mounting terror, Elsa realised too late what it meant.

_We're being attacked._

* * *

**A.N: Hey guys! So, yes, the Wonder Twins. I figured I should say something about them; I'm planning an original story, taking place in essentially the same universe as 0G with the Wonder Twins, and the other Masters and characters (excluding those from Frozen). It'll have a totally new plot, new characters, new villages and countries to explore and learn and stuff. I just wanted to know how many of you are interested in it? **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I stayed up till 3 writing it, so hopefully it isn't too shoddy heh) **

**Also, this will be my ****last chapter for a couple months. My exams are really soon, and I need to knuckle down and start working. From here till the 20th of June, 0G will _not_ be updating, unless I miraculously find some free time between studying and sleeping and eating hahah. **_I'm so sorry for such a cliffhanger._ _Keep your ears to the ground, though. I might just update. Just don't expect it heh. _

**I seriously love you guys so much. You've changed my life for the better. **

**A huge shoutout to PhantomGemini for helping out with this! I couldn't have done it without ya, Gem! And also to the Reviewess, who's support continues to ****inspire me. **

**All the best, my lovelies,**

**RoastedWolf.**

_(See ya in a couple months!)_


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N. Guess who is back, bitches. **

**Also, trigger warning for gore. (Seriously. I mean, guts go flying.)**

* * *

Frænir cast his gaze skywards as the other dragons in the square went still. He was standing beside Azuron, listening to a squat little man prattle on about expenses in the soft, easy language of the humans, when he caught the first scent. It sent a thrill of panicked excitement into his gut. The night was warm, the breeze trailing light fingers through his mane, bringing with it the sickly sweet stench of death.

They came over the horizon like a black swarm – all leathery wings and cruel claws, their maws hung open in roars ready to burst into corrosive flames. He watched as the enormous beast at their head unleashed a mighty roar, rattling the windows in their frames as it surged towards Arendelle.

The dragons around him discarded their accessories and rose into the air as one body. Azuron barked an order in Lengsel before she took to the skies, joining the others as the humans around them began to panic.

The deep booming howl of the warning horns echoed across the city, making his dorsal stripe rise. His first instinct was to join his brothers and sisters in the sky – he watched on as they soared out over the city, mouths agape as fire built in their chests and throats, highlighting the gaps between their scales. The music inside the hall had stopped, doing nothing to drown out the endless cries of the people swarming around him, some burying themselves under tables. Others were running out the square and back into the winding streets of Arendelle.

But he turned away from the ensuing battle at the first crash of claws on dragon hide, clenching his jaw hard as he pushed his way through the crowd. He had to find his Rider. He had to find her and make sure she was safe.

He shoved himself up the steps into the hall – Riders were directing the crowd, their swords unsheathed as they forced the panicked humans out of the side doors, a couple were blowing their horns, the trumpeting hovering over them. Frænir restrained a gag at the sharp scent of fear, his hackles raised high. How was he supposed to find Anna in this?

He paused in the doorway, pushing himself up onto his hind legs to peer over the crowd, watching out for the telltale flare of red that was his Rider's hair.

He saw nothing but for the flock of humans, running this way and that. Chaos, was what he saw.

Grunting in frustration, he folded his wings tight to his sides and entered the hall. The crowd parted before his broad chest like water as they all fled. Here and there, the instruments the musicians had been playing were sprawled on the floor. All that remained were the drums.

The alien sensation of urgency was shuddering in his chest. He had never felt fear before – he'd smelt it; the sharp tang of new fear was sharp and painful in his nostrils. Old fear festered, stale and hard like bread kept too long. His tail twitched and flicked as he searched the crowd, spying a half open door that led into the darkness of a hallway.

There was nothing for it; he made his way towards it. Anna was not in the great hall – he could only hope she was further in the building. The warhorns sounded again, rumbling deep in his bones, calling him to aid the ensuring battle above. He ignored the instinct, shoving through the doorway with a mighty shoulder.

_I am strong, _he thought to himself in the simplistic way of truth. _I can save her._

The corridor was cramped. His ears went flat against his head, the urgency rising up his throat. How he hated tight spaces. His tail whipped against the floor, heart thundering against his ribs as he stared into the narrow darkness beyond. It was as though the walls were closing in about him. He could feel the panelled wood of the doorway brushing against his wings and flanks. It made him feel sick.

With a dark snarl he forced himself onwards, claws tearing into the rich carpet under him. He couldn't help it. Some dark part of him felt ashamed of his cowardice – what dragon feared the dark?

Sparks flew from his nostrils as he continued onwards. Flames from outside the windows shadowed the walls, dancing like spirits against the rich tapestries hung there. A quick glance showed him that the docks were aflame. Death was heavy behind him, breathing down his neck, forcing him forwards. He felt as though something was snapping at his heels. It made his jaw clench, the urge to unleash the hellfire in his belly rising stronger and stronger with every slam of his heart.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was perhaps only a couple minutes, he caught her scent. Like summer, it was, bright and calm. It set his unease to rest. Huffing a sigh, he came to another door, half open. He could hear voices from within, in human tongue.

He pushed the door open with his snout, growling as it swung aside with ease. The room beyond was much bigger, and lighter from the moon and firelight streaming in from the large window. His heart was set to rest when he saw Anna spin to him wildly, her own fear rank in his nostrils. He took no notice of the others, forcing himself through the doorway. The wood on either side of him splintered and groaned before giving way to his steel hard scales.

"Anna," he said thickly, using the human pronunciation of the name. "My Rider, Anna."

"Frænir!" He rumbled softly as she streaked towards him, burying herself in the coarse fur of his mane. She continued babbling in human tongue, nuzzling into him as though she would never let go. He allowed it, eyeing the others. The Masters of the Storm, he knew their dragons. They were by the table, looking flustered and untidy. Sweat and something akin to musk clung to the both of them. He looked to the Master of the Frost next. Yes, her fear was stale. It sickened him.

He felt his lip curl as she drew near him, her striking blue eyes watching him as she spoke in human tongue. The words went over his head – she must have been talking to Anna.

He felt remarkably calm. He knew almost at once what he must do. None of the humans before him could protect Anna as he could. Skilled warriors they may be, but he was a dragon. He was a prince among princes, son of Eir the Brave and Mordred the Saviour. He had been bred to slay enemies of Arendelle. Pride swelled in his chest, overriding his fear.

_One can count only on pride when the time comes._

He took the back of Anna's shirt in his teeth gently, twisting his neck and placing her on his back on the ornamental saddle. She blinked at him, saying his name in a confused sort of way.

He ignored the Master of the Frost's orders to stop. Her voice shook slightly. He would not take such direction from a woman who could not force authority into her voice.

"Hold tight." He grunted and he felt her hands curl into his mane. Snorting, he cast one last look about the room, meeting the eyes of the masters one by one. Let them try to defy him.

He surged forwards before they could react, wings tensing at his sides. They leapt out the way as he tilted his great horns down before he smashed through the window, bursting out into the night air and unfurling his wings so the wind would catch them.

He became airborne with ease, swooping upwards and away. Anna was screaming wordlessly on his back, fists clenched tight in his fur, tugging against it. He would have found it irritating had he not felt gloriously free.

He rose higher and higher, reading the scents on the wind and feeling the breeze under his wings and against his scales. There was blood in the air. Blood and death and pain.

He steered away, not daring to look down at Arendelle. He could feel the heat from the fires below, hear his brothers and sisters fighting far, far behind him. His wings beat harder, carrying him away faster and faster until the wind drowned up the cries of dying dragons. He was headed to the mountains.

His heart quivered once more as he twisted his head to look back. Smoke rose from the ruined city – dark shapes of dragons grappling with each other. As he watched, one dark shape fell into the flames below. He hoped it wasn't a League dragon.

Anna was hammering his neck now with her tiny fists, crying and shouting and howling at him. He wondered what she wanted of him. She was blabbering in human tongue – he could smell her agony, and the spring sweet scent of her tears.

Finally, her voice rang out with a word he could understand.

_"Stop!"_

Her voice was strong, like iron, so he came to a halt, hovering over the black forest below – the ring of mountains that cradled Arendelle were before him, their feet far, far under the trees. His body rose and fell gently with every swoop of his wings, his tail dangling under him, straight and stiff to keep him balanced in mid air.

He waited, feeling her shuffling up his neck, grasping onto his mane and fur as she moved. Despite himself, he felt a little impressed – he was nowhere near as big as a fully-grown dragon. He was a drake, still, smaller and weaker, yet she was crawling up his neck to lie behind his head, sticky-with-sweat hands grasping his horns.

She shouted something. His ear twitched at the order, but did not follow it. He didn't understand.

She tugged on his horn hard, forcing his head around. He opened his mouth in a roar of pain, sparks flying out his mouth as she wrenched his head so she could look at him in the eye. Her face was flushed and tearstained, but her eyes… her sea-green eyes were hard and fierce.

_"Back!"_ she said in Lengsel, full of anger and indignation. And desperation. The word was clumsy on her tongue. _"Back!"_

"No."

She yanked his horn again and he snarled, flashing his fangs. But he did not dare strike her. They were partners.

For a moment he was frustrated with the language barrier. If she could understand Lengsel, he could explain that he wanted to protect her, to get her to safety before returning to the fight himself. But, alas, they were at a stalemate.

"Look! Look!" She was saying, still tugging on his horn. He understood that word. But he had looked. He had seen how Arendelle was falling. He did not want to look again. He closed his eyes instead, focusing on remaining balanced with her precarious on his neck.

He could smell fear again. Strong and sharp. It was rolling about him like a sea of scent.

It took him a moment to realise he could smell his own fear. Anna was determined, scared, but determined.

She wanted to fight.

"Yes." He said. "Yes. _Back."_

She shimmied back down his neck and into the saddle, tucking her legs around the straps that held the leather to his back, curling close to him and holding onto his mane. It was no riding saddle – he was aware of the danger. Any sudden move and she would be thrown off.

A half formed plan began taking shape in his head. A mad plan. He would return to the Keep, get the saddle and fly, fight, with his Rider.

He used his tail to twist around, meeting the fiery hell that was Arendelle. The flames had spread from the docks and were sweeping swiftly into the city. He could see the people running, belongings bundled in their arms as they fled to the main road. The dragons were fighting above them, some with Riders and others without, bloody and dying in the smoke from below.

She urged him with a word. He started forwards, picking up speed as anger rose in his chest. _Anger is your friend, your power. Use it. _Iøgner had taught him that. Her words steeled his courage as he flew back to Arendelle, the wind streaking through his mane like fingers, egging him on. Anna was muttering to herself, praying, perhaps, or talking herself into bravery. His heart swelled with pride.

_My Rider is brave, as I must be._

He flew faster, aiming for the shimmering Keep. It was rippling from the heat from the fires – dragons were dropping out of the mouth of the Hold, Riders strapped to their backs. He was too far away to recognise any of them.

They drew closer, close enough for even Anna to be able to hear the clash of talons and fangs. She let out a tiny gasp, holding him tighter. He flew as fast as he dared, falling into a shallow dive as they drew closer to the Keep, aiming to land just inside the mouth. The smoke from below was stinging his eyes as he flew lower over the flaming stables, passing swift as sin across the blazing street. The Keep was perhaps a mile away, dragons still pouring out the mouth. They were all armoured.

He was about to slow down when an intimidating snarl sounded just to his left. He swerved sharply, angling away in surprise as a rogue launched out from behind a barely standing building, black eyes focused on him. He snarled back, allowing the fire to rise out his chest and burst forth, spraying the beast with green flames. It launched its way towards him through the wall of fire, claws outstretched, mouth agape in fury.

He prepared himself for combat, trying to keep Anna safe as he turned sharply to meet the attack. Only then a brilliant blue shape dropped out the sky, white claws scythes in the beast's back.

Azuron was a blaze of hope as she tore the rogue's throat out, the Master of the Frost mounted on her back in full armour, sword raised. Blood sprayed over Azuron's plated armour, marking it with red. Her eyes were wide and dark, armoured helm brilliant in the light from the destruction around them.

_"Get Anna out of here!" _The Master of the Frost cried through a tight helm, eyes glinting through the slits. Frænir noted with satisfaction how she no longer reeked of fear. _"Get her safe, damn you!"_

He powered upwards with his wings, aiming for the Hold, keeping his senses on alert for more rogues. They were lucky. The heat of the flames dared not reach them as they moved onwards; Anna was clutching him, shaking against his back.

They reached the Hold without further setback, landing in the cool dark with a clatter of claws. It was deserted, spookily silent in comparison to the calamity outside. Frænir was reminded of a tomb. Anna slid off his back as soon as she could, shaking hard and crying softly, her face marked with soot. He grunted, tearing the saddle off his back swiftly with the tearing of leather, touching her head with his snout briefly before hurrying to his riding saddle, snorting at it.

"Anna, Anna," he said sharply, staring at her. She was huddled on the floor, wiping at her cheeks with stained sleeves.

She said something before gesturing to her dress, ruined by their flight. He understood, coming to her and tearing it away with his claws. The armoured corset came next, falling to the floor, leaving her in a sweaty tunic and tight leather trousers. Unhindered by singed skirts and clumsy armour, she hurried to him, heaving the saddle off its hook and placing it on his back. Her fingers were shaking as she tried to buckle it up, and she kept wiping her face with her hands as sweat dribbled off her forehead.

When she moved to take off his necklace he growled. He would keep his father's fang with him during his first battle. He was sure Eir would be proud of him.

"Belt." She said, staring at him hopelessly as she secured the last buckle. He snorted, pointing with his muzzle to the hook. _She can be so forgetful… _

She put it on quickly, doing it up and checking it was secure before heading to the weapon rack, drawing out the bow she had chosen from the armoury and her eagle-feather arrows, fastening the quiver to her belt. His heart was clamouring to be away, and he felt his scales itching with the desire to be off. He would follow the Master of the Frost's order – he would get Anna safe. But he would return and help the fight.

She hurried to his side, clambering up into the saddle and tethering herself in, checking the wires with swift tugs She was about to settle in before she thought again, dipping a hand into a saddlebag and drawing out her goggles, snapping them over her eyes. She gave a soft huff, rolling her shoulders, before placing the bow over her body, taking hold of the handles.

"Go."

Frænir did not dare wait. He burst into a run, wings unfurling as he leapt out of the mouth, wings straining as he accelerated as quickly as he could, soaring up and away from the burning city. A quick glance towards it told him all he needed to know. It was destroyed – the dead lay scattered, blood and gore and pain coiling into the smoke above the city. Even the chapel and the Great Hall were burning, crumbling to dust as the flames roared ever higher. Pain flashed in his heart as he beheld it, his jaw clenching as he turned his head away from the awful sight. Arendelle would fall. The League needed more dragons.

Anna was shouting something over the roar of the wind, tugging on his mane again. He ignored her, heading towards the distant safety of the mountains. She could shelter there until the fight was over, then he would return for her. If he survived. She did not deserve to see such destruction.

The bellow of a hundred horns drew his attention. He risked a glance, just as a great, shadowy beast emerged from the smoke. It was immense in size, dwarfing even the largest of the League dragons with ease. It was like nothing he had ever seen – it's scales were like oil on water, shimmering with a sort of sickening beauty as it vomited fire over Arendelle, vaporous wings arching with terrible derision as it flew out of the darkness of the night.

It gave an ear splitting roar, which made Frænir's ears flatten themselves against his skull in agony. It filled him with a wild sort of dread as it advanced, sweeping rogue and League dragons alike out of its way with its huge tail. As he watched, the remaining League forces were gathering against it, huddling in a group, the Masters at the head, weapons raised, horns pressed to their lips in a call to _war_.

Anna was gesturing wildly to the group, waving her bow around and babbling madly, staring at him with desperation. He stared at her, considering his options. He could ignore her, and disgrace himself by flying from the fight.

Or he could join the League.

He didn't even think twice. He wheeled around sharply, racing towards the group of Riders, roaring as loudly as he could as Anna unleashed a feral scream. His wings burned as he surged forwards, aching with the force of every thrust downwards, driving him onwards as fast as he could. The wind was a roar as he watched the group draw back on itself, like the sea receding before a wave.

Horns trumpeted again, short bursts, echoing across the city. He could see Azuron with the other Masters, her Rider's sword raised high as she blew on her war horn. It inspired him to fly ever faster, shooting towards them like an arrow. Even the wind was aiding him.

But from his position, he could see the black mass of rogues huddling under the spectral beast's wings, snarling and snapping, writhing like a wild dog on a leash. He had never seen them act like that – it was as though they were being controlled.

_Too many. There are too many. _

Anna had seen it too. She lay flat against him, urging him on. But he could smell her emotions. Her anger, and her fear were mashed together in his nostrils, a symphony of smells that both confused and exhilarated him. She was scared of death, but furious at the destruction of her city. _Exactly how I feel._ He realised, suddenly.

For the first time he felt he could not bare to lose her.

They were closer now, close enough to just hear the barks of rough spun orders, the war cries of the League. He tried flying faster, but his wings were aching as it was, spurred on by adrenaline and terror. He panted, determined not to tire out, forcing himself to glide more, to allow the wind to carry him, just as Iøgner had taught him.

The two opposing forces before them were seizing up, preparing for the charge. He could feel it in his bones, feel it in the air. The sizzling tension was building and building, sucking the oxygen out of the air and away from the fires. He hoped they would reach the League before the attack began. He wanted to be part of this as much as he could.

The tension broke suddenly with all the violence of a dam giving way and the two sides surged towards each other. The League moved first, breaking the group and hurtling onwards, weapons raised. The rogues moved as the spectre gave another ear splitting roar.

"No!" Anna cried as they smashed together, Azuron's glimmering form disappearing in the swathe of enemies. He unleashed another cry, speeding onwards, counting down the miles they were spanning in his head. Every second, they drew nearer.

He tucked his wings close to his body, twisting his tail until he was spinning onwards, speed carrying him the few miles towards the fight. It was exhilarating, exhausting, taxing some of his precious strength as he lanced into the fight.

It was like falling into water. One moment the world was calm, and then he was in the midst of a thousand battling dragons, claws and fangs flashing around him, fire eructing out of beasts large and small. Riders were shouting and cursing, rogues screeching.

Dragons dying.

A sharp pain in his tail interrupted him and he heard Anna scream. He twisted around with a snarl to a small rogue biting into his tail. He wrenched his tail away, turning swiftly and slamming his horns into its face, hearing the crunch of bone against scales. It laughed in his face, sparks flying out its nostrils.

_Remember,_ Iøgner's voice echoed in his head, _their stomachs are not fireproof._

He flew towards it, grappling with it wildly. He wrapped his tail around the base of its throat, snarling and scrabbling at scales with his hind claws. They were falling, he realised, into the brilliant inferno below. An arrow narrowly missed his ear and struck the rogue in the eye. Anna's arrow.

He grabbed hold of the rogue's jaws, wrenching them open with all his might. The rogue's yellow eyes were wide, claws scraping against his flanks as it struggled, wings flapping in an attempt to keep them airborne. He flapped with all his might, dragging the rogue upwards as he wrestled with its jaws. Its long, black tongue was thrashing inside its mouth, scraping against foot long fangs.

He allowed the fire to build in his gut, feeling its heat rising up his throat before he opened his own mouth, belching flames into the rogue, forcing burning, acidic green light down, down deep into its body.

It continued to struggle against him, every movement becoming weaker and weaker as the fire reached its guts, cooking it from the inside out. Another arrow flew, this time flying straight up its nostril. It gave a shriek and let go of him.

He let it fall, satisfied as it disappeared into the hell that was now Arendelle.

His first kill.

He bellowed in triumph, a few thrusts of his wings sending him upwards, looking for another rogue to slay. Yet there were Riders all around him, some were dying – others were injured but still fighting. He could see them, feel the failing bravery. He could see it on their faces. They were giving up.

_"Frænir!" _The shout came to him on the breeze, and he turned his head to see his trainers flying towards him. Hans' helmet was dented, blood pouring out his broken nose. But they were alive. Iøgner was panting heavily, face narrow with worry and watching them. She was strikingly gold in the midst of battle – he felt himself watching with awe as she streaked towards them.

_"What are you doing here?" _She asked, gesturing them to fly with her. He kept apace with her.

_"We came to fight. To save Arendelle!"_

_"The city is lost," _Hans was saying. _"We need to retreat. Now. Before the entire League is slaughtered."_

They barely had time to react.

One moment Iøgner was flying beside him, and the next she was gone, an enormous rogue spiralling out of the flames below and tackling her, sending her and her rider upwards and away. Anna cried out, sending another arrow after them as Frænir wheeled upwards, following them. He could see Iøgner fighting with all her might, gold flames bursting out her mouth, her claws wrenching against tough scales. Hans was striking forwards with his sinister spear, burying it in flesh and wrenching chunks of it away, cursing furiously.

Frænir flew hard, landing on the rogue's back and clenching his jaws around the base of its neck, trying to pull at the flesh. His teeth bit deep, blood poured into his mouth, iron and hot against his tongue. Anna was howling with rage, drawing the spear strapped to the saddle and lunging forwards, shoving the tip where his teeth had been.

The rogue screamed, lashing out with a forked tail, attempting to unseat Anna. He saw her duck low, and the tail missed her by millimetres, the hair on her head fluttering with the force of it. He growled, digging his claws into the gaps between its scales and wrenching hard, trying to get to the soft skin underneath. He was angry – he could feel it like fire in his gut. It urged him on, giving strength he didn't know he had.

With a violent twist he wrenched the flesh away – blood erupted in a mad spray, wetting his mane and face with its red glory. He spat it out, burying his teeth and muzzle into the wound, ignoring the way the beast was thrashing against him.

It was Iøgner's pained cries that distracted him. He bit down hard and tore away, staring down at the golden dragon below. The rogue's claws had found their mark, cutting deep. He watched, with dazed terror, as her scales gave way and the talons sliced into skin and muscle, sending whole sections of her stomach wall flying down and away. She gave a scream of agony, purple guts spilling forth from the hole in her stomach.

Hans let out an unearthly roar, burying his spear tip into the rogue's eye. It squealed and let go, allowing Iøgner to wrench her way out of its grip. Frænir snarled, leaping off its back as it spiralled away, into death below, tearing towards their trainers as Iøgner grew weaker and weaker.

_"Take… Hans…"_ She managed, wings growing lazy as her entrails continued slipping out, her claws clutching what remained inside. It was a blur as he hacked away Hans' wires and tugged him loose from the saddle. His cry broke his heart.

He dragged him away as Iøgner died, slipping out the air and cascading into the flames below with glittering, golden beauty.

The cry for retreat took up arms and suddenly the League dragons were turning tail, speeding away from the fight and towards the mountains. Frænir had no choice but to follow them, Hans clutched tight in his foreclaws as he soared away from the battle.

The rogues behind gave a collective roar of victory as the League sailed away. He was so tired; his wings ached, and his tail stung with every move of it. But he continued flying, ignoring Hans' pleas. He was begging for death.

The night had turned cold, the stars glittering at them from above as what remained of the League left their burning city to the rogues. Frænir spared Arendelle a last, forlorn glance before beginning the ascent into the mountains.

It was ruined, still burning.

All that was left standing was the Keep, in all its stubborn might.


	19. Aftermath

"We cannot fight any longer! It is a folly to consider such!" The voice was loud, angry, panicked. It echoed the general feelings in the camp. "Death awaits all who venture into that mouth of hell, can you not see?! We should stay hidden, stay safe!"

Footsteps crashed through wood and dry leaves and Anna looked away from her stark reflection in the mountain water, peering over her shoulder as a Master marched out of a shoddily raised tent, his eyes flashing darkly as he stormed into the darkness which hung all about. The only light was guttering from a fire in front of the tent, shadows dancing about the clearing like demons. Anna could almost imagine their leering faces.

She shivered and turned back to the water, taking a last look at her gaunt, fear stained face before she disturbed the mirror with a hand, taking a cool drink.

It had been two weeks. Two whole aching weeks since Arendelle had fallen into the hands of the great black dragon. The few remaining Riders were huddled into the side of a mountain, away from the cinders of their glorious city to lick their wounds and hide their shame. Of the thousand Riders in the League, a mere hundred partnered Riders remained. The rest who had not died of injury or heartbreak were secluded to a cave where they were tended by the League's healers.

Anna imagined she could still hear the faint echoes of Hans begging for death. He never stopped, his voice growing raw and rough as he chanted his prayer until the healers had gagged him with a cloth to silence him. Even now he rocked back and forth, whimpering the same rhythm: 'kill me, kill me, kill me'. Frænir had remained remarkably quiet, keeping close to her unless he was sent out to hunt for food with the other dragons.

The camp had been busy, despite the anger and fear. Riders had been sent out to regroup the remaining forces, and to locate the surviving population. Anna knew this only because Elsa had divulged the information: they were sharing a tent. Once upon a time, long ago, Anna would have felt excited at the prospect. However, very little excited her these days. The burning hell that was her home haunted her sleeping and waking hours; she could close her eyes and see the inferno. Yet being with Elsa had its perks; she had a front seat view of what the destruction of Arendelle meant for the Riders.

Anna, along with the fifteen other surviving trainees, had been promoted to Riders without even a trial. Fraenir had been given his helm; they were to serve under the Master of the Night, Asteria and her dragon Bergljot.

"Ander! Ander, come back here!"

Another Master emerged out of the tent, riding leathers tight about her legs. Anna knew this one – she was called Katja, Master of the Flowing River. She strode after Ander, eyebrows folded over grey eyes as she cursed softly under her breath. It seemed their meeting was over; Anna watched as the other Masters drifted out of the tent one by one. Some were grim faced, others despondent. Only eleven of the original sixteen Masters remained including Elsa. Whole companies of Riders had been wiped out – two of the scouting legions had been destroyed utterly, rendering the League almost crippled without information.

"Anna?" Elsa's voice was soft above her. She peered up into her sister's gaunt face, swallowing slightly before giving her tremulous smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know, just waiting for you." Anna tried for a cheerful tone, but ended up sounding strained. Elsa's face fell slightly, the leather of her trousers pulling at the seams as she crouched beside her. Anna looked down, noticing that the water had stilled again.

She continued in a much quieter tone. "What has been decided?"

Elsa sighed softly, her hand reaching out as though to take hers before it paused and retracted quickly. Anna dared a glance at it, noticing again how the last two fingers were missing. Elsa had lost them during the fight for Arendelle. It gave her bandaged hand an oddly misshapen look to it.

"We have decided to send out envoys to other Riders in the world." Elsa began softly. "We are going to send Riders to the four corners of the earth, to request their aid against the beast that inhabits our home. If it came here, it will go elsewhere to burn and destroy. It is our… duty to inform other nations of its intentions. Hopefully, we can gather enough strength to go against it."

Anna took an uneasy breath, wondering how many would be lost. Her geography was not particularly good, but she knew of four main strongholds close enough at hand for the League to request aid; the West belonged to a harsh, ruthless people who traced their line from countless invaders. Their island was powerful, and surrounded on all sides by a fierce sea. To the South sat the Southern Isles, yet beyond them lay deep jungles and tribes of mighty warriors. Anna had seen paintings of them – they were a proud people. Their dragons were great jewelled beasts, as proud as their partners. Elusive, but wealthy peoples held the East. It was said nowhere was richer than the sprawling cities and domed temples of the Eastern Kingdoms. They kept mostly to themselves, rarely venturing out from behind the enormous, imposing wall that marked their boarders with the West.

The North was barren, a wasteland of ice and snow. Tiny pockets of nomadic civilization dared breach the frozen desolation. Their dragons were as tough and unyielding as their people – it was Azuron's ancestor's homeland. The North in dragon tongue was simply _daosr_: death.

A lump formed in Anna's throat at the thought of it.

"Where are you headed?" She asked, glancing at her sister, nibbling her lip.

"To the East," Elsa said, getting to her feet smoothly. Her grace was something Anna half envied and half lusted after. "And you will be coming with me."

The redhead stared at Elsa, thunderstruck for about half a second before an enormous grin erupted over her face, stretching her cheeks so taut they ached. She hadn't smiled in nearly three days. She was tempted to leap to her feet and hug the blonde tight, but she restrained herself. Instead she dusted her hands off and stood, still smiling widely.

"Just us?" She asked innocently. Elsa's lips went thin, almost as though she was trying to refrain from smiling.

"No. Riders from each division will be joining us. You will represent the Master of the Night." Elsa glanced around before raising her uninjured hand, cupping Anna's face gently. Her fingers shook slightly, almost as though she was afraid to touch her. Anna leaned into the touch, peering up at Elsa hopefully. The contact with brief, but served its purpose.

Elsa's hand dropped away to rest at her side. "We have not decided who of the divisions is joining us yet. But I suggest you go tell Frænir – he will want to know what our plans are. He should be here soon." Elsa smiled thinly before stepping around her and walking away. Anna watched, feeling slightly concerned as she studied the limp in her sister's step.

Many of the remaining Riders had not escaped unscathed.

Anna turned suddenly and sprinted in the opposite direction, heading towards the space cleared for dragon landings. If Elsa was right, and Frænir was returning from his hunt, she wanted to be the first to greet him with the news. Excitement was bubbling low in her stomach as she leapt over a log, avoiding a low hanging branch and continuing on her way. The mountains surrounding Arendelle were surprisingly thick with trees – all but the bare peaks were covered in pines. The Riders were lucky. The forest provided perfect cover.

As she raced through the trees she could hear the distant thud of wing beats. She grinned to herself, her heart feeling lighter than it had in days. As a full Rider of the League, she had been granted a cloak with the shining star of the Master of the Night and Frænir had been given a helm of black steel, purple flare of dyed dragon fur flaring off his brow and into his mane. The narrow eye slits made him look particularly fierce, the dark hue of the steel making his fangs look even sharper.

She arrived at the clearing as the dragons were landing. Frænir had a great stag clutched in his jaws, blood dripping from his jaws and onto the ground below. He laid the corpse respectfully at the feet of the Rider surveying the spoils of the hunt before catching sight of her. He trumpeted loudly, a great claw reaching up to pull his helm up office off his face. The purple plume mixed strikingly with his green mane as he secured it back, and somehow Anna was reminded of Arendelle.

_Because that was the colour of the Arendelle Crest._

Her grin faded and she came to a halt as Frænir trundled towards her, dragging his still wounded tail behind him. He had slept a few hours of the healing sleep, but had fought to awaken once the Riders had begun to regroup. She took a moment to reflect on how large her dragon had grown. When she had first faced him, in the Arena what felt a thousand years ago, he'd been a little bigger than a large draft horse. All bristling fangs and fur. But in the past two weeks he had grown into his broad shoulders, his fangs spanning a foot long. He was quickly catching up to Azuron in size. Where Azuron was thin, he was thick, bull headed; wilful to a fault, like her.

"My Rider." Frænir said in that serious, forest voice of his as he came to a halt before her. The fur of his mane had spread down to cover his chest, forming a thick, warm blanket of dark green. It slipped down to between his forelegs where he kept it trimmed short. The bristle on his chin had grown into a full beard – Anna had braided it into a single point, where it was held in place by one of her own leather ties. Fur had also sprouted on his elbows, and on the points of his hind legs. She still marvelled at the seamless transition of fur to scales, and how his mane was a shade darker than his hide.

Anna smiled and buried herself in the fur on his chest, breathing in the iron cold tang of blood mixed with Frænir's musky scent. He rumbled deeply and she giggled as the noise vibrated around her ribcage. She lingered in his warmth for a moment before clambering up onto his back, taking hold of his fur as he plodded away and onto a narrow path through the trees. On the ground, Frænir was distinctly less agile than he was in the air. Anna found him akin to seals – clumsy and slow on land, but once in the waters of the fjords, the seals could fly as swiftly and gracefully as any dragon.

She told him of the League's plans as they walked. He expressed his caution through a well-timed hum, but allowed Anna to speak excitedly. The longer she was in his company, the better she got to know him. He had a better grasp of the human tongue now, and he was able to make himself generally understood. But he preferred a nonverbal approach – quite the opposite of his enthusiastic Rider. They were different, yet the same.

"So, we'll be leaving tomorrow! Isn't it great? We'll _actually_ be doing something for the League!" Anna finished, now lying on his back, hands behind her head, her legs swinging over his wing joints.

"League is weak. This will make it strong?" His huge paw splintered a rotting log on the path, pearly white claws bright against the brown earth.

"Yes, I think so. Otherwise, why would we bother going?"

Frænir rumbled again. "We will fight the great dragon on our return?"

Anna hum-humed a positive, giggling as his dorsal stripe rippled under her head, tickling her neck. "Yeah, but we'll have a bigger army, so we can take Arendelle back."

She sat up as they made their way into the main camp, sobering at the hopeless truth of their situation. Riders were sheltered under roughly wrought shelters – those that could be made from flayed hides or branches. Many Riders were just sitting in the entrances, staring out into the distance, left alone with their wounds, and their memories. Without action, Anna had come to realise that people stagnated, and became despondent. The dragons weren't much better. They were usually huddled beside the tents, sleeping their healing sleeps or sheltering from the mountain rains.

It was a far cry from their former glory. Yet Anna was not without hope – if the Masters' plan worked, and the other nations rose to their cause, Arendelle would rise again. It was all she could do to keep herself from falling into misery, as she had been before Elsa's news.

She supposed any scrap of hope was worth savouring.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter today, I'm afraid, but don't worry! This is more like a 'i'm still writing don't worry I haven't abandoned you' chapter. Things are gonna get more exciting, and the romance between our two lovely ladies is gonna kick off soon. **

**All the best, **

**Wolfie**


	20. For Honour For Glory For Triumph

The day dawned bright for Elsa as she ducked out from under the tent flap and into the cold, fresh mountain air. The camp was still fast asleep, and she tried her best to keep quiet as she limped past the tents and fire towards the treeline. The burn on her shin ached savagely and her right hand throbbed with every beat of her heart under the bandages protecting the remains of the last two fingers. Mere stumps remained where they'd been ripped out. She could still remember the agony of it – sometimes she could feel phantom fingers flexing.

The breeze was light as she emerged out of the trees, staring out over the plains beyond the mountain range and observing the morning mist drift across them. There were no more swaying grasses and wild flowers. Instead the land was blacked, broken, ash floating vaguely through the air. She knew without looking that the soil itself was cracked where their enemy had swathed it with fire. Like a shadow, the tree she'd once sat under stood still amongst the veil of dawn. But it was dead, the iron sword through its belly twisted and ruined.

_Another reason to fight that monster. _

Clenching her jaw, Elsa turned her gaze to the sky and the growing light as the sun breached the horizon. The smoke from her ruined city still rose, grey and dark over the mountains, clouding the sky and filling the air with the rank stench of burning flesh and wood. Or so Azuron had told her. Elsa could not say for sure what Arendelle looked like, but she saw it as a hellish inferno in her dreams.

She sat down on a mossy stone, chin in palm, peering down at the iron caps of her boots as she scuffed the stones and soil below. She felt as though she was betraying Arendelle somehow, by running East. _Always running away, aren't I?_ A voice murmured in her head, sounding eerily like Azuron. The she-dragon had been one of those against seeking outside help. She would have preferred to stay where the fight was, to win back their city by themselves. Unfortunately for her, the vote had passed. But, Elsa consoled herself, she was running away to get help? No one else had volunteered to go East, to the Hidden Lands. _That's because no one ever comes back, idiot. And I'm stupid enough to bring Anna with me. _She supposed she was lucky she wasn't going South; somehow dry deserts and humid jungles did not appeal to her.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes to stay the headache that was building in her right temple. She couldn't change her mind now, not after the other Masters had announced the plan to the rest of the Riders last night. To withdraw from the task would prove her craven… not that she wasn't already. As though to add salt to the wound, she had had the stupid idea to invite Anna along with her. It wasn't as though the Master of the Night minded. To the contrary, she seemed honoured Elsa had bothered to ask one of her division personally to join her on such a dangerous journey. Yet the more time she spent with the bumbling red head, the more she worried about her, and the more her vows of celibacy seemed to pale in comparison.

_I should tell her to go with Kristoff_. She thought as she reached down and plucked a twig from under her boot. Pealing the bark, she imagined what Anna would do. _Scream and shout most like, but she would go if I told her to. _Kristoff and Sven had survived the battle without much injury – they were heading North. _Heading to _Daosr _as Azuron so kindly put it. _

The rush of cold air and the snap of leather announced the she-dragon's arrival. She landed with four soft thuds and the rustle of wings, snorting softly. The cool breeze washed over Elsa, making goose bumps form up her arms under her shirt. Rider and dragon studied each other: Elsa saw the still bandaged wound at Azuron's neck where a rogue had tried to savage her; Azuron could undoubtedly see Elsa's indecision.

_"The winds are fair for us this day." _Azuron murmured, knowing better than to comment. _"Our journey will no doubt be swift, thanks to you."_

Elsa smiled slightly, getting to her feet and padding to her partner, resting a hand on the cool scales of her chest. _"The winds are fickle, Azuron. You know that better than I do."_

The she-dragon chuckled softly, nuzzling the top of her head gently, her cold breath washing over Elsa like ice. They stood silently for a time, staring out over the destruction of their homeland, both fighting the urge to rise into the air and fly away, never to return. Yet, as the urge swelled like a great wave within them, it died, receding back into their hearts. They had a duty to perform. And so, as one, they turned and headed back into the trees, humming softly to themselves as the dawn horn sounded out across the forest.

The morning was mostly spent packing while the rest of the camp bustled about their own business. Azuron and Elsa both worked together to gather what belongings remained to them and pack them into the saddlebags: the scraps of armour that were not damaged in the battle; cooler, summer clothes for the fabled oppressive heat of the East; food and water for the journey; maps, a compass and her sketch book and charcoal. Azuron set about ensuring her wings were strong enough to carry everything; she went about flapping them, stretching out the muscles and testing their strength by hovering above the air for ten seconds at a time. She also sharpened her claws on a nearby tree, rending the bark from it with her diamond hard talons.

When they were packed – their tent and weapons were the last things to be strapped firmly to Azuron's saddle – they went about getting ready for the flight. Elsa dressed herself in her warmest clothes: a thick woollen shirt; leather trousers undamaged by the fight; thick hide boots tipped with metal; a warm sheep-hide vest with a hood emblazoned with the sigil of her office and her fire stained cloak. Despite most of it being singed away, it still hung loose to her hips, the snowflake only half destroyed. Finally, she strapped wrist guards to her arms, feeling the strength in the leather with her fingers.

Elsa tried hard not to look at her right hand, where the last two fingers of the glove had been sewn short. Yet, she could not help but steal glances at it as she finished securing the saddle to Azuron's back. A lump rose high in her throat, and she clenched her jaw at the sight of it.

"Hey…"

Elsa jumped slightly, ignoring Azuron's snort of mirth as she turned to peer at Anna, who was standing behind her, dressed similarly in warm travelling clothes.

"Oh, um… hi," she replied, trying to smile. Anna giggled slightly as her face formed a sort of strained grimace. The redhead reached out, taking hold of her wounded hand and inspecting it carefully.

"Do they hurt still?" She asked quietly, her pale, slim fingers sliding gently over the leather stumps. The hustle and bustle of the camp seemed intrusively loud as Elsa watched her sister trail her fingers over the palm of her hand, fingertips exploring the buckles of the wrist guards and checking they weren't too tight.

"Not as much as they used to." She admitted, drawing her arm away from Anna as the younger girl reached her the crook of her elbow. It was too much, too soon. She didn't miss the fleeting disappointment in Anna's gaze before a sort of hopeful joy concealed it like a mask.

_That mask will wear thin, my sweet sister. I can promise you that._

"That's good then! That means they're healing." Anna grinned and turned to rest her back against Azuron's side. The she-dragon hummed softly, pink tongue jagged and thin as it raked through the spaces between her talons. "Fræ and I are all packed and ready to go! I just need to get my cloak and then we're ready when you are, sis."

"Fræ?" Elsa asked, a smile breaching her shame and guilt. "Does he like that nickname?"

Anna shrugged, her nose scrunching up in thought. "I don't know…" she said at length, "I haven't called him that to his face yet."

Elsa felt the laugh bubble out of her throat and mouth before she could stop herself. It ruptured out of her loudly, sounding more like the crack of ice from a glacier than a laugh. But then she was bent over, laughing hysterically – the sound high and merry in her ears as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Gods, _Anna_! You are so f-funny, _hah_!"

Anna looked slightly confused when Elsa managed to straighten up, her lips pressing to suppress her smile. "You really don't get out much, do you?" She grinned, as though she couldn't restrain it any longer. Her freckled cheeks bunched up, sea green eyes crinkling in joy. To Elsa, it was as though the sun had emerged out from behind a cloud, almost blinding her with an upsurge of affection.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, turning back to the saddle and securing it still more, checking and double-checking the bags to ensure they wouldn't fall off. She couldn't believe she could still feel the smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"I mean it wasn't that funny." Anna said, laughing slightly. "If you want funny, I have the best collection of puns and jokes out of _all_ the Riders. Just you wait till we get going, Elsa. We're going to have a great time – travelling together, laughing, talking. You know: _sister stuff_."

Elsa felt the smile slide off her face, her thoughts returning to those she'd had that morning, and the danger she was putting Anna in by asking for her company. _She'd be a lot safer with Kristoff, where he can keep an eye on her._ She thought, watching the happy light in Anna's eyes dim as her sister noticed her change in mood.

"What is it?" Anna asked tentatively. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Gods, no, Anna, of course not." Elsa said, her stomach sinking slightly. _Just as we were getting along fine I had to ruin it. Well done._ "I just…" She faltered, watching as Anna nibbled her lip apprehensively.

She hardened her heart. _ For Anna. _"I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me. I want you to switch places with the representative of your legion in Kristoff's group."

Anna went to worried to angry in an instant. Her eyebrows crashed together, mouth forming into a thin line. Elsa had a moment of intense flashback to her father wearing the exact same expression. _Curse you, father, for making her look like you!_

"Elsa. I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. Aren't I, Azuron?"

Both sisters turned to peer at the she-dragon, who was watching on with some amusement.

"Only a dragon is as tenacious and stubborn as you, Anna." Azuron laughed slightly, nuzzling the top of Anna's head fondly. "No doubt you'd find a way to get onto Elsa's team. It's no use, Elsa. You might as well keep her close, so she doesn't find her way into trouble."

Anna had a triumphant look on her face as Azuron secured her helm of office to her head, her icy blue eyes almost glowing through eye slits in the silver helm. It was a thing of great beauty, a plume of light blue feathers flaring out from the brow. Elsa could do nothing but sigh, resigned to her fate. _Fine. If she wants to endanger herself, then she can. _

"Very well." She said aloud. "Gather your belongings. We depart soon."

Anna gave a quick, wicked laugh, leaning in close and pressing an innocent kiss to her cheek, whispering, "Thanks sis," before sprinting away.

She tried very hard to ignore the blush rising up her neck and into her face, but Azuron didn't. With a flick of her long tongue, she tasted Elsa's embarrassment in the air.

_"Press your face against my scales, Ghazal, and you might stay the burn." _ She laughed a dragon laugh, showing off those fierce fangs.

_"Shut up." _ Elsa replied, pouting slightly as she clambered up into the saddle.

As soon as Elsa was secure, Azuron started moving towards the clearing where they were set to depart. Elsa watched as the other Riders in her team moved through the camp – a Rider from each legion would be joining her, allowing the expression of the full remaining strength of the League. Not that it would be that impressive. They were doomed if the other Riders did not take up arms with them.

Worry gnawed at her belly as Azuron came to a halt in the clearing, followed by a sickening jolt in her stomach. She would be expected to say something, since she was the leader of the first group to head out. Indeed, those who were to remain behind had gathered in the trees, watching on as the group of eleven gathered with their dragons. Anna and Frænir cut an impressive sight – the green of his scales and the purple of her cloak went together so perfectly, it was almost as though the match was meant to be. The dark steel of his helm flashed in the light from the weak sun above.

Around her gathered the others of their team: Marina and her partner, Jort; Alexander and Sinovf; Morgana the Claw and Kothor to name just a few. The others, she knew nothing about, other than they had been handpicked by their Masters to provide the best of their legion's service should they be in any danger.

An awkward silence settled over the group, and all eyes turned to her. She swallowed, cleared her throat, and began to speak.

"Riders of the League, as you were made aware yestereve, we and three other groups of capable Riders will be heading out to find allies in these dark times." She said, her voice clear and sharp in the cold morning air. _At least they're listening,_ she thought. "I will be leading my group out to the East, to ask for the aid of the Hidden Lands beyond lush grasslands and great rivers. There are many dangers ahead, yet I swear to you, I will not fail you. We will return, with the aid of the Easterners or not, or die in the attempt."

She was met with silence, and she licked her lips nervously. _Say something rousing for once in your life, for Gods sakes–_

Her panicked thoughts were interrupted by the smooth cool of Azuron's voice.

"There are trying times ahead, yet with trust and loyalty, we can gather our forces, build a League greater and more powerful than ever before. With the aid of our foreign cousins, we will be able to take back our city and restore Arendelle to its former glory."

The crowd looked determined now, murmurs of agreement moving through the bystanders like waves on a beach. The dragons standing with them were nodding, their lips pealing back to reveal fangs.

"We, as a people, cannot stand idle while that monster destroys our lands and murders our friends, and our families." The she-dragon continued, growling louder now. "So I say unto you, let not that beast lower your spirits. For every Rider, every dragon, and every partnered pair, we are each worth a thousand of it. We have suffered great losses, but in their names, we will strike forth and win the day!"

The group was bigger now, and each was stomping a foot against the ground, starting off a swift and pulse-rising rhythm, fists pounding their chests.

"For Arendelle!" Someone shouted. Elsa realised a moment later that it was Anna's voice that broke out.

The crowd roared an answer: "For Arendelle!"

The thunder of feet striking the ground was growing louder, and Elsa felt her heart start to race with something akin to excitement. The chanting grew louder, until the crowd was screaming, those two words burning into her mind. Dragons roared, spurting fire up over the heads of the crowd; fists beat against chests; and boots and claws alike slammed hard against the ground, creating an unearthly din.

Azuron spread her wings, the others in the group following her lead as she let out a trumpeting call before launching into the air. Elsa clutched onto her saddle handles, tears welling in her eyes as the chant lodged in her throat. For the first time since Arendelle had fallen, she dared herself to hope.

_We will defeat that monster. We will retake Arendelle. We will live._

She drew her horn from her belt and sounded her call to the winds as they rose high above the clearing and the trees, listening out as the other riders joined her.

Three phrases flew through her mind: For honour, for glory, for triumph.

* * *

**AN: I'm back!**

**Hey guys, be sure to check out my latest story 'Come What May'. You may have seen it floating around, and basically I'm offering a place for a writing partner who fancies partnering with me to write that story. I'm not expecting it to be a long one, but I'd love to complete it!**

**Anyway, I got accepted into Uni and life's been kinda hectic at the moment, hence why this chapter was so late. **

**I hope you liked it, my lovely roasties, **

**Lots of love, **

**Wolfie**

**PS: Almost forgot - to the guest asking about the dragons being partnered. If it's the wrong dragon/human, the human usually gets killed either in their beginning fight, or in the Trial Anna had to go through in one of the earlier chapters. Anna and other wannabe Riders have to go through intense training before they even get near a dragon. So dragons and riders are paired initially with those with similar traits: stubbornness for Anna and Fræ for example. But other than that it's completely random and yes, lots of Riders and Dragons are killed. Occupational hazard, unfortunately. No one ever said their system was particularly well thought out (my bad, heh, never expected this story to be so detailed honestly).**


	21. Chapter 21

Azuron dived gently, feeling the air pushing against her, balancing her wings with practiced precision so she could descend gently. At her flank Frænir followed her, Anna's body hunched over the saddle as she slept. It was late – even Elsa was struggling to stay awake; Azuron could feel her Rider's body tensing and relaxing as she wavered in and out of consciousness. They had been travelling for two whole days. The moon hung, as though cupped in an invisible hand, in the inky black of the night and the wind gusting out of the west had never failed them, sending their little group further afield than they could have hoped for. Yet, whenever Elsa wavered, the wind died a little too, until it fell into an easy breeze.

Azuron landed as gently as possible; they were in a large dry field, last year's crops growing wild and free as summer turned over the land. Luckily the night was warm, so Azuron doubted the riders would need to put up tents and camp fully. But, there was hunting to be done – they needed food and sleep, so they could continue their journey at first light.

"Elsa…" Azuron cooed gently, turning her great head to peer over her shoulder at the slumbering rider. "Elsa, awaken. We've landed at the checkpoint."

A pair of brilliant blue eyes peered back through the goggles before the scarf around Elsa's face moved with a yawn. She sat up straight, stretching her arms and cracking her shoulder before she dismounted carefully, wary of her saddle weak legs. No doubt she would not be the only one to suffer with sores before the journey was at its end.

The other Riders dismounted slowly, a couple of the freshly anointed collapsing to the ground when their legs gave out beneath them. Azuron settled in the yellow grass, humming softly to herself as Elsa unbuckled the saddle and drew it off her, setting it on the ground so she would be unburdened enough to hunt.

"Fly fast for me, Azuron," Elsa murmured, pressing her whole hand against the she-dragon's chest. She nodded, dropping her head to nuzzle the top of her Rider's head before standing, shaking off her tiredness and tasting the air with her tongue. Prey could not be far.

_"Jort, Mothrain of the Mountain – with me."_ Her fellows nodded their agreement before trundling towards her. Jort was thin and swift, his mottled brown scales and inky black mane gave him a fierce look. He was a brilliant hunter, best at ambushing unsuspecting prey. Mothrain was the smallest of the hunting party – her green eyes shone out of her moon silver face. Despite her size, Azuron could not name a dragon with more toxic venom.

The three dragons took flight, wheeling away from their companions and sailing up into the night, long tongues flicking out to taste the breeze. Their favourable westerly wind had died, leaving the faintest breath of air from the south. Azuron could taste the fresh water of the river they had been following east, and further ahead, the salt of the Cyalean Sea. That particular part of their journey was not one she was looking forwards to.

_"North," _croaked Jort, turning his muzzle and baring his fangs. The wind had changed – gusting steadily out of the north. _"A herd of cattle – returned to their roots when the Demon scorched the land."_

Azuron nodded and as one the group banked gently, heading across the plains towards their foretold dinner. Arendelle was the capital city of the land of Iara, sectioned off from the rest of the country by the Tarohn mountain range. There, the only route in and out of the city. The pass became a road, which lead to the second largest city in Iara: Arkaley. Further north still was the Silent Forest that stretched down to the Narrows, a tiny bridge of land, which joined Iara to Oss, a smaller, but proud country. It's capital, Wesleton, joined forces with the Southern Isles in the War of the Mists – something the people of Iara had not forgotten.

However, from what Azuron had heard from various scouting parties, the town of Arkaley was no more than smoking ruins, like Arendelle. She wondered, briefly as they flew swiftly onwards, if the Silent Forest still stood.

All thought was driven from her mind as the scent of fear and flesh filled her nostrils, strong and musky. It made her mouth water.

They were upon the cattle before the animals could react, swiftly killing three beasts, and then another three with a clash of talons and fangs. By then the rest of the herd had run, fleeing across the plain. Azuron watched after them, realising too late that six cattle would not be enough to feed eleven dragons.

_"More."_ She growled. _"We will take these back, and send another party out upon our return. Another six and we will have enough."_

The others took the cattle in jaw – Mothrain settled one on her back – and they started back to the camp, flying as quickly as they could with six cows. Azuron tried to ignore the hot iron tang of blood on her tongue as she flew: her stomach was aching with hunger. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Jort struggling with his instincts to eat, his dark eyes narrowed in concentration.

The camp was stirring with Riders when they returned, landing with a gust as their wings flared and settled. Another three dragons were missing and Azuron could only assume they had sent out another hunting party. Elsa looked up from the kindles of a fire, smiling tiredly as Azuron presented the cattle to her.

"A good catch," she said, standing aside as the she-dragon placed the corpses on the ground, licking her fangs clean of blood. "We sent Frænir and a couple others out."

"I can see." Azuron replied, nodding towards the fire. "You are eating as well?"

"We've eaten." Elsa presented a couple pieces of deer jerky before placing one in her mouth and chewing laboriously. She swallowed before speaking again. "We'll eat as little as possible. We need to conserve our food."

Azuron hummed softly in agreement, nudging one of the cows forwards with her muzzle, rolling it closer to the group. The remaining dragons had perked up slightly, noses twitching and tongues flicking out to taste the air. Their eyes were almost glowing off the light from the fire, and the younger ones were clearly struggling to contain themselves. Azuron watched as manes bristled and fangs glinted in the moonlight. It was another staunch reminder that no matter how civilised they appeared to be even League dragons were only a thin line above rogues.

_"The youngest eat first."_ She declared, drawing a safe distance from the cow. _"No doubt smaller members of our group will eat less."_

Two young drakes ventured forwards, tongues flicking, nostrils flaring. Their claws dug into the ground before they both launched forwards, jaws snapping around a hind leg and the throat. Their eyes met and they hissed at each other, manes bristling.

"What's going on?" A small voice piped up from her left. Azuron glanced down to see Anna standing close to her, an arm wrapping around her foreleg as she watched the scene before them.

"They're wrestling for dominance. It's natural. They'll settle down." Azuron replied quietly. Indeed, the smaller drake had won their contest and was settling down to eat while the other sat back on his haunches and watched, his throat bobbing jealously as meat was torn from bone.

Azuron turned to the second of her cows, licking her lips slightly as her mouth watered. She could smell the fresh blood, and it made her stomach feel ever more hollow. Anna chose that moment to drift away, standing next to Elsa by the fire. _Good_. Azuron thought, opening her jaws and tucking into rich, juicy flesh. _I do not want to frighten the girl._

She ate slowly, savouring the meat, rending skin from muscle with ease. Using her foreclaws she held the body still, drawing her head back and pulling chunks away. Bones cracked between her jaws, the marrow rich and strong.

She was so engrossed in her meal she hardly noticed the other hunting party returning. Only when she heard Anna's panicky voice did she withdraw from her meal, looking up to see Frænir just as he landed on the ground hard, the deer carcass he was carrying thudding ungraciously off his back, blood matting the fur on his chest.

At once the camp was vibrating with fear. Dragons abandoned their meals, gazing skywards in search of rogues. Azuron stepped over her cow, hurrying to the young drake as he snarled in pain.

_"What happened?"_ She asked steadily, ignoring Anna's growing hysteria behind her. Elsa was holding her back, telling her to calm down.

_"Rogue. We killed it. Not before it dug its filthy claws into my chest." _Frænir growled back, huffing softly. _"We questioned it – it was following us. It did not tell of its fellows, but I can only imagine that a small horde is close behind. We should move quickly."_

Azuron felt something like panic at the back of her throat. But she forced herself to remain relaxed; nothing would hurt their chances of reaching the sea more than losing their heads. Once they reached the coast, no doubt the horde would turn back.

_"It's to be expected, drake. You did well. Be sure to congratulate your hunting partners. Are you hurt badly?"_

_"It is naught but a scratch, my lady. It looks worse than it is."_

Azuron leaned down, sniffing carefully at the wound before she lapped at it gently, cleaning the fur of blood. The injury was indeed small, but bled viciously, weeping red tears. But the she-dragon was sure to clean it thoroughly.

_"Eat, drake. I will tell the others." _

Frænir nodded as she moved away and turned to the group. They were watching her carefully, Riders and dragons alike looking cautious. She took a steadying breath, ignoring Anna as she hurried past her to her dragon, cooing softly.

"There isn't an easy way to say this." Azuron began. "We're being followed by a horde. The hunting party captured and disposed of what was no doubt a scout. We leave at first light. Once we reach the sea, we will be safe. For now, we eat, and we rest. We need our energy."

The group stirred restlessly, before agreeing with her. Frænir freed himself of Anna and helped his party distribute the deer they had killed. Azuron went back to her cow, devouring the rest without really tasting it. Somehow the news had curdled her hunger. She forced the food down her gullet regardless. She had to keep her strength.

When she was done she cleaned her muzzle and claws. Nothing was worse than reeking of blood after a meal. The night was growing cooler now, the moon bright and casting faint shadows as the Riders settled into sleep, sheltering under the wings of their partners. Elsa remained awake, crouched in front of the fire with Anna. They were speaking in quiet voices, laughing together at something as the flames licked at the darkness. Azuron listened, her long blue tongue scraping against the scales on her forearms.

"What's the East like?" Anna was asking softly. Azuron watched as Elsa turned to the saddle, drawing out a vellum map. Discarding the leather tie, it unfurled before them, the light from the fire revealing all.

"No one knows what's beyond the wall." Elsa ran a finger down the illustration, pausing at one of the Celestial Gates guarding the Eastern Kingdoms. "We only know of a city called Tokje. We'll be heading there if the Guardians of the Gate allow us through."

"What if they don't?" Anna smiled at a small drawing of a ship off the coast of Saolen.

Elsa laughed softly, pinching Anna's nose. "It's a long journey home. But don't say things like that, you'll jinx it."

Azuron smiled to herself, tucking her legs beneath her like some monstrous cat, coiling her tail neatly around her. _Perhaps Elsa's safely extracted her head out of her own arse and started being the sister she needs to be, _the she-dragon thought to herself. To her flank, Frænir had curled up, smoke coiling out of his nostrils as he snored quietly, falling into the healing sleep to speed up his recovery. Azuron contented herself with watching her Rider.

"What about Obar?" Anna was saying. "It has three capital cities."

Elsa was smiling, examining the country to the west. "Each of the capitals are the homes of different powerful families. They've been at war for as long as I can remember, and each has their own league of Riders."

"Oh. That must make life hard for the locals."

"Yes, war makes life difficult. But they're hardy people, and hopefully the beast that destroyed Arendelle will draw the families together."

Anna took Elsa's wounded hand gently, the firelight warming her freckled cheeks as she tenderly examined the stumps of her fingers. Elsa grimaced slightly, her cheeks going slightly red.

"It's so ugly." Elsa murmured, so softly even Azuron had to strain to hear. Anna shook her head slightly, drawing her hand up and pressing kisses to her still bandaged wounds.

"Nothing about you is ugly, Elsa." Anna replied. "It's still your hand, and that means I love it, no matter what."

Azuron watched through half closed eyes as Elsa drew her hand away, her lips pressing into a thin line.

"You're very sweet, Anna, has anyone ever told you that?"

Anna smiled. "Yes, but it never mattered before you said it." The redhead cupped Elsa's cheek gently, thumb brushing just under her eye. "You're very beautiful."

As Azuron's eyes were closing, itching and aching with tiredness, she saw Anna press a kiss to Elsa's forehead, then her cheek, resting their heads together in front of the fire.

* * *

**AN: Howdy folks! **

**Just a quick one this time. I won't be posting another chapter for a lil' while, cause I'm moving out and getting settled in Halls in my uni on Sunday! But yeah, don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can. **

**Also, the map they're looking at? I was sad enough to actually do a map for you guys. **

**Link is in my profile - please please take a look because otherwise you might not have a clue what they're talking about (or maybe you will, I'm not sure how well I described the map anyway.)**

**I'll post a link here too (get rid of the spaces):**

**roastedwolf . tumblr post / 97234474218 / fans-of-zero-gravity-the-map-second**

**Lots of love,**

**Wolfie**


	22. Reunion

They flew for days.

Barely stopping to eat and sleep, their group travelled with the swift breeze, urging east as swiftly as they could. There was an urgency in Azuron and Frænir which made Anna's throat rise with fear. Elsa was stoic as ever, barely speaking as they drove ever onwards.

The rest of the group were quiet as well: everyone was tense; everyone was nervous. Whenever needs pressed them to stop, the anxious buzz of expectation was omnipresent. Even Anna, with her limited training, could tell that every single Rider and dragon expected death to swoop down from the infinite blue above.

Yet, nothing out of the ordinary happened, even when they reached the tiny coastal town of Falehona. They swept into town on the evening of their seventh day travelling, landing neatly in the enormous centre square.

"Prepare the Roost for our dragons," Elsa called to the startled, huffing Mayor, who was shoving his top hat onto his head with harried panic. Anna watched as Elsa slid off Azuron's back smoothly, saluting the red-faced Mayor respectfully as he approached.

"Honoured, my lord, honoured!" He swept into a low bow, the hat teetering dangerously before he straightened. At a glance from Elsa, the other riders dismounted, stretching their cramped legs and pulling off their goggles. Anna stifled the urge to hurry to her sister's side, drawing her scarf to rest neatly around her neck.

The sky was furrowed with clouds, the sweet sea breeze dusting Anna's fringe off her forehead as she turned into it, taking a deep breath. She could taste the salt at the back of her mouth and the dewy moisture of spray lingered on her skin. She sighed, licking her dry lips and following the others to the fountain as the dragons took flight once more, retreating to the tower they'd seen on the way in.

Falehona was a sweet little town, Anna observed. Its houses were quaint but slightly weather worn, windows shuttered against the veil of night. She shivered, drawing her cloak tighter around her as she watched the pale mask of a face duck behind a curtain.

"We are not welcome here." Someone murmured. Anna turned to peer at the tall, androgynous rider standing next to her.

"What do you mean?" She whispered back, casting her eye at the almost hyperventilating Mayor.

The Rider cast their grey eyes about them, resting a gloved hand on the hilt of the sword at their hip before they spoke, "See how the locals tremble and hide from us. They know that we bring trouble. They want us gone."

Anna felt herself realise, with a jolt, that the Rider was right. The League in Arendelle had been celebrated, revered and honoured. But here, all she could feel was the creeping feeling that their welcome was wearing out. Quickly.

"We require rooms." Elsa was saying, her voice calm but authoritative. "We also need food and water, especially for our dragons. We plan to stay tonight and be on our way in the early afternoon tomorrow. Is that agreeable to you, Sir?"

"Of course! Of course, please, Falehona is yours, my lord." The Mayor replied quickly, his gloved hands coiling together like worried snakes. "We have beds already prepared in our tavern, The Shattered Fish. If you'd like to follow me?"

The portly little man bustled off and, at a glance from Elsa, they all followed in an orderly fashion.

"How come he looks so surprised at our arrival if they have beds prepared?" Anna asked her androgynous companion.

They snorted, shaking their head. "There's a difference between surprise and nervousness. The town's sentries will have spotted our party from miles away. I think they were hoping we'd sail right over them and continue onwards. Falehona is a rather forgotten outpost of the Empire before the War of the Mists."

"Empire?"

"Southern Isles."

They both fell silent after that, following the main road to the inn, which was set slightly apart from the other buildings. The dilapidated sign hanging from the post portrayed a salmon with its spine sticking out, the words 'The Shattered Fish' emblazoned underneath. Anna's eyes itched with tiredness, but even she again felt a slight unease.

Inside, the inn was dim and smelled very slightly of wet dog. It was a crowded main area, warmed only slightly by a recently lit fire; chairs and tables were shoved into every available space, all hunched and pale with age. The Riders huddled together in the entrance as the Mayor bustled in front of them, calling out to the barmaid. She appeared quickly, folding into a low curtsy before she began talking in a low, smooth voice to Elsa, who was nodding every now and then.

It was all very hazy to Anna. She was just so tired she didn't even feel hungry. She could only think longingly of a nice warm bed; one she could stretch out in rather than being hunched over a saddle. Indeed, she barely registered being pushed into a chair and a bowl of broth set in front of her. Without a word, she began to eat, tasting the fishy soup with an underlying acknowledgement of disgust. Around her, the low buzz of talk filled her ears and a glance around told her that the other Riders were discussing flight plans and wind speeds with the Mayor.

"Oh yes," he was saying, mopping at the beads of sweat that hung over his bushy eyebrows with his handkerchief, "the winds around the coast are wild – I suggest a low flight over the waves until you reach a couple miles away, then you can ascent to greater heights. My father was a Rider, did you know? I've still got his wind charts."

"If you would allow me to examine them, I would be honoured." Elsa said quietly. The Mayor blustered in agreement; bowing so low his nose touched the table Elsa was sat at. Anna smiled in a lazy sort of way before continuing to eat.

At long last, she and the others were shepherded out of the room and up a narrow flight of stairs, which lead to the rooms. Two by two, Riders left the group, hauling themselves behind thin wooden doors into the glooms beyond them. Anna slumped into her own room, closing the door behind her before collapsing onto the bed, still fully clothed.

She was asleep almost at once.

...

She awoke some hours later. The fire had died down, casting half imagined shadows over the still, dark room. Outside, the veil of night was pressed tight against the windowpane, a sea mist rolling across the murky glass like smoke.

Anna sat up, moaning at the creak of her joints. She was so stiff!

_What I'd do for a nice, hot bath._ She thought, yawning and rubbing the back of her neck. She recalled the steaming springs located under the Keep back home, fondly remembering sinking into its warm embrace.

It made her shiver.

After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Anna got to her feet, humming softly as she padded to the white jug set on a table. A quick sniff told her it was water, and she pored a glass for herself, drinking it slowly. It was blissfully cool against the parched dry of her throat.

She drank another glass, peering into the fading fire. It was late. The inn was completely silent but for the steady 'tick tick' of a clock down the hall. She wondered, vaguely, what time it was. And then if Elsa was still awake.

_Surely not…_

She placed the glass back down almost at once, turning from the fire and heading out of the room as quietly as possible. Knowing Elsa, she would be at the end of the corridor, having left the parlour last.

She closed the door silently and paused, blinking quickly to acclimatise to the sudden gloom. Gradually, the darkness seeped away as she tiptoed down the hall, a hand resting on the shaggy wooden wall to guide her path. It smelt musty – like aged seaweed and mould. Anna, who was used to the fresh spice of the fjord breeze, wrinkled her nose slightly, trying not to taste it on the back of her tongue.

Slowly, very slowly, she became aware of the light fluttering under the gap in the door furthest away. She made a beeline for it, being sure to place every footfall with exaggerated care. Unfortunately, every step made the floor creak and complain loudly, splitting the silence and making Anna wince with embarrassment. As she passed every room, she could hear the slumbering occupants within – snores and snorts and, once (her heart turned to ice when she heard it), the rhythmic creaking of a bed.

Blushing hard, Anna paused outside of Elsa's door and knocked softly; biting her lip as the creaking increased its speed. There was a muffled rustling sound, and the door opened a crack.

"Anna?"

"Oh, Elsa, thank the Gods." Anna whispered in relief, staring at the single icy eye peering out at her. "Can I come in? I can't sleep…"

Elsa hesitated before opening the door wider, stepping aside so Anna could scurry in.

Elsa's room was much bigger than Anna's, and had a wide balcony overviewing the seafront. Anna stared out over the beach, blinking owlishly at the moon-dappled waters.

"Wow… you have quite the view," she said, crossing over to the large windowed doors and pressing her nose against the cool glass.

"Yes… the Mayor seemed to think that flattering me would make us leave quicker." Elsa spoke softly, coming to stand beside her sister.

"Will it?"

"Probably not. I told him no lie when I said we'd be departing in the early afternoon tomorrow." Elsa sighed and moved back to the desk beside the fire, leaning over the rumpled vellum maps stored there. Anna watched after her, nibbling her lip and catching some of the dry skin there.

"What're those?" She asked after a moment of admiring the way the flickering firelight highlighted the lines of her sister's figure.

"Wind maps." Elsa replied, turning her head to peer at Anna. She was smiling slightly. "You never had the chance to learn how to read them, I suppose. I could show you, if you like."

Anna nodded and bounced towards her, wide-awake now, excited by the prospect of learning something new. _From Elsa._ Elsa moved slightly and allowed Anna to take a seat, leaning over her shoulder as the redhead examined them carefully. Drawn on them in black ink was a detailed drawing of the coast around them, with blue and red lines detailing various winds and tides.

And then Elsa began to speak, pointing here and there at squiggly arrows and odd black splodges in the waters that turned out to be rocks and wrecks of other ships. Anna tried hard to concentrate, but she couldn't tear her eyes from the look of exuberated joy on her sister's face. She felt, then, that this was Elsa's passion – everything to do with flight, Elsa loved. She listened, half awed, half distracted, as Elsa spoke of flight plans and manoeuvres to avoid the strongest gusts, and how to crash into water safely, and how to avoid cliffs and rocks and other things that could hurt a dragon.

But then Anna was kissing her soft, warm mouth, and the words fell away as she curled gloved hands into Elsa's pale locks. And Elsa was kissing her back, still leaning awkwardly over the back of the chair, fingertips scraping against the vellum as she tried to move into a better position without leaving the comfort of her sister's lips.

The whisper of wet flesh broke the silence when they pulled away. Anna blushed hard, her heard hammering, looking away from Elsa as she straightened.

"Sorry, I–"

"You ah–"

"Sorry." They said at the same time and the redhead turned to gaze at her flushed sister. Elsa's expression was undecided, cheeks dusted with red, which hid the almost invisible freckles. Anna couldn't help it. She smirked and raised an eyebrow, trailing a fingertip down the map on the desk.

"You were saying about… wind velocity?"

Elsa blinked, "I was?"

Giggling, Anna got to her feet and pinched the older girl's nose playfully before speaking. "You stinker – you're so easily distracted. Hardly a good trait for a Master of the Frost."

"Oh please. It's easy to get distracted when you're around." Elsa said. There was a pause, and her eyes widened as Anna's grin grew.

"Easy to get distracted, is it?" Anna leaned up for another kiss, but Elsa turned her head away.

"Wait. Stop."

Anna pulled away immediately, leaning against the table as Elsa moved to stand by the fire.

"What is it?"

"I'm scared, Anna." Elsa blurted after a moment, filled only with the crackling of the fire. "I… I don't know how to proceed with whatever's going on between us."

Anna sighed, but not in frustration. Trust Elsa to be the logical one, the one to think things through. _Although, she's now actually talking to me about it rather than shutting herself away to brood. This is definitely an improvement. _

What she said was, "Speak your mind, Els. Please. I want to know what's going on in that big blonde head of yours."

Elsa turned to look at her, her big blue eyes large and dark. "It's not fair." She said finally, voice thin and wavering. "It's not fair that you're so beautiful, and that I'm so weak."

Anna felt her face grow hot and she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear awkwardly. "Thanks. But that's not what I wanted to know. I want to know what you think we should do."

"There's what I think we should do, and what I know we should do, Anna." Elsa's shoulders heaved in a strange movement, half shrug, half sigh. Anna bounced herself off the desk, moving towards her sister with swift decision. Elsa kept still as the redhead came to a halt before her, staring up at her.

"Elsa… for once, do what you want, not what you think you should do."

"It's not that simple–"

Anna groaned and grasped her sister's uninjured hand. "Listen. I get it. It's incest. There – I said it. It's incest, and even without all the oaths we took promising that we won't cross that unholy beltline and take a cruise in the Southern Isles, it's illegal as hell's bells. And there're a tonne of problems associated with it – like keeping it a secret and death if people find out." Anna reached up, cupping Elsa's pale face, staring into her eyes. "But I don't care. Oaths are broken. You know what I heard when I came to see you? Riders, sharing the last bit of sanity we have left. I want to do that with you. You're all that makes sense right now.

"But, I care about you enough to leave you alone if that's what you really want. If you want us to go back to the way we were before, where we ignored each other and didn't speak, then we can do that. But so long as I think there's something to fight for, I will."

Elsa looked away, crossing her arms over her stomach with insecurity. "I just need more time to think."

"Elsa. If you needed more time, you wouldn't have kissed me." Anna sighed and backed away, going to the maps. "I'm tired, Elsa. Just know that whatever you decide, I'll go along with it. I really don't want to make you feel like you're pressured into doing this."

"I don't feel that, Anna." Elsa said. "I'm just… I'm scared. About what might happen."

"Last I checked, neither of us have dicks. So no pregnancy scares." Anna allowed herself a small grin when Elsa smiled nervously.

"That's not what I mean."

"I know."

Elsa sighed, shaking her head. "If we do this, we can't tell anyone, Anna. Not our dragons. Not anybody."

Anna voiced her agreement shakily, on tender hooks, heart thumping painfully in her chest. Elsa sighed softly before turning to peer at her, smiling sadly.

"I want something with you, Anna. I want to be with you. Like I said at the Spring Ball. I love you."

Anna didn't know what to say. So she acted.

She rushed across the space between them, throwing herself into her sister's waiting arms and hugging her tightly, burying her face into the crook of her neck. Elsa hesitated, as though surprised, before returning the embrace, crushing Anna to her and murmuring her name softly.

"You mean it? You really mean it?" Anna whispered, drawing back to gaze at her sister.

"Yes, I wouldn't lie to you An–"

Anna didn't wait. For a second time she crushed their lips together, mashing their faces together in her enthusiasm. Teeth clicked together painfully – Elsa gave a muffled laugh and Anna started pressing kisses all over her face, nuzzling into her cheeks and squeezing her tighter.

"I love you, Master of the Frost. I love you."

"I love you too, Anna."

* * *

**Am I back?**

**Maybe. **

**Will I finish this?**

**Yes. **

**Thanks for being patient with me, you guys. It took a lot to churn this out. **

**Thanks for sticking by me all this time. I know it must be frustrating, but I'm really glad you all aren't hassling me for updates. I really, really appreciate it. You're the best. **

**This was beta'd by my mate Ax. You know who you are!**


	23. Reunion (Part 2)

**AN: Slight trigger warning for self loathing/self disgust.**

**Wrote this as a companion piece to chapter 22. A chapter 22b if you like.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"When did you know you were… different?"

Dawn was breaching the horizon, casting the faint grey light over the bed between them, highlighting the edges of the windows. Elsa stirred slightly, pausing in her stroking of her sister's hair. They had been resting there for most of the night. After their discussion, they had retreated to the bed, lying soundly beside each other and talking in soft, gentle voices and occasionally falling into sleep.

"What do you mean?" She replied softly, listening as clothes rustled, Anna moving to peer up at her.

"I mean, when did you realise you liked women?"

Elsa felt her stomach turn to ice. Stiffening slightly, she was about to move away to stand up when she felt a hand press into her shoulder. She looked up into serious sea-green eyes, feeling the apprehension coiling in her gut.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Anna murmured, smiling that half smile of hers. At once, Elsa was at ease. "I can tell you when I realised, if you like. Just… don't shut me out. Tell me if you feel uncomfortable."

Elsa nodded, releasing a breath she didn't know she held and relaxing into the bedcovers. Anna returned to her nest at her side, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Okay. I will. I promise."

Anna hummed, wrapping an arm around her waist gently and nuzzling in. She was warm and soft beside her, red hair tickling her nose as Elsa leaned down to press a reassuring kiss to the top of her head. She was tired of running. Tired of denying herself and feeling guilty. They both knew the risks. They both knew the stakes.

"Well, I knew I liked women when I saw Aida Fagerland splashing around in the fjord one afternoon while I was out picking stones." Elsa could hear the grin in Anna's voice. "She was so pretty, and she was really nice to me. I was about seven or eight, I think?"

"You were quite young." Elsa croaked.

"Yeah. Too young to consider the implications." Anna let out a soft sigh. "Of course, I learnt to hide myself. Allowed a couple men to court me. I'll admit I liked their attention."

"You like both, then?"

Anna sat up, resting her folded arms on Elsa's chest as she looked down at her, smiling. "Yeah. I do. But somehow, no one could ever measure up to you."

Elsa felt a smile drag itself across her lips. "Not even Aida Fagerland?"

"Not even Aida Fagerland." Anna returned her smile with a light kiss on the tip of her nose. Feeling slightly needy – although she'd never admit it to anyone except herself – Elsa tilted her head up slightly. Anna took the hint and brushed their lips together, soothing her with the gentle gesture. Elsa noticed how timid Anna was with her: a far cry from the heat and passion from earlier in the night. It was as though she felt that what they had shouldn't be squandered.

Anna drew away after a moment, eyes dark in the breaking light.

"What about you, tight lips?" She asked, grinning cheekily. Elsa spluttered, feeling her cheeks go red.

"'Tight lips'? How rude!" Embarrassed by the prospect that she wasn't quite as good at kissing as some of Anna's other 'companions', Elsa felt the small part of her that had opened up in the past few hours beginning to retreat behind its icy walls.

Laughing slightly, Anna shook her head, "No, I was talking about how you never talk about yourself, silly."

"Oh. I thought– Well. I assumed–"

"Elsa, trust me, no one else can make me wet and wanting like you can."

Shocked into stunned silence, Elsa could do nothing but stare, open mouthed, at her sister, who was blushing and nibbling her bottom lip.

"Too far?" The redhead asked shyly. Elsa watched as she dropped her gaze to the quilt, fingers fiddling with a loose thread.

"No. I just continue to be astounded by your utter lack of tact."

"Hey!" Anna's grin returned to her face like the light of the sun. It consumed her features, bringing back the brilliance of life. Her freckled cheeks bunched, eyes crinkling at the corners as those crooked teeth were revealed in that all too kissable mouth. In the moment she grinned, Anna at once became the most devastatingly beautiful woman in the entire world. Elsa couldn't help but admire it, once again feeling a soaring, swooping sensation in her chest, which had become increasingly familiar over the past few hours. _Is there a difference between loving someone and being _in love_ with someone?_

"What about you then?" Anna asked, prodding her nose with the tip of her finger. Her grin was still very much in place, sliding more into a smirk as Elsa tried to gather her wits.

"What about what? Sorry, I was distracted by Miss Tackless Footinmouth."

Anna let out an amused half groan, half laugh before speaking. "I'll have you know that Miss Footinmouth is very interested in finding out when Miss Shy McHideaway found herself in the position of wanting to dilly dally with girls."

"Is that what we're calling it now? 'Dilly dally'?" Elsa said, incredulous. "'Oh yes, Miss Footinmouth, I would love to dilly dally in _your_ flower garden.'"

As the sun breached the swelling sea's horizon, they found themselves laughing. Elsa felt, as they grew breathless in the growing morning, as though a great weight was being hoisted off of her. It felt good – holding Anna close and laughing with her. It felt right and just. It made warmth fill her like it had never before. _Perhaps_ she thought, idly, _this journey was the best thing for the both of us._

"You're not going to escape me that easily, Elsa." Anna said finally, winded with mirth. She smiled and tweaked the blonde's cheek. "If you really don't want to tell me, just say."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you." Elsa replied, feeling something settle in her chest. _Unconsidered memories._ "I just… well… alright. Get yourself comfortable."

Anna settled in again beside her, tangling their legs together comfortably as she wrapped her arm over Elsa's waist once more. She tucked her head onto Elsa's shoulder, sighing slightly. The blonde felt her chest expand against her side.

"It wasn't some glorious awakening, for me." Elsa began lamely after a tense moment of silence in which she struggled to put her remembrances into words. "I just… became aware of it. I was thirteen when I really had a sense of what I was." She paused, feeling those old feelings rising up her throat. She wet her lips with a quick, nervous tongue, the flutterings of anxiety starting up in her stomach. "I was… I…"

A moment of tense silence. Elsa fought with herself. She'd never revealed so much of herself to anyone. Never spoke of those years living in isolation. She had forbidden herself to do so, feeling that they were memories she could not share.

But Anna started caressing her flank with her fingers, soothing her, coaxing the words out.

It was as though a dam had been broken, punctured by Anna's silent, steady faith.

"I was so scared. Ashamed. I dreaded the truth, even when I knew I had no other choice. I begged the Gods – every night, when the darkness closed in about me. I prayed to Gods and Goddesses I'd never even been able to name in the hopes that they could fix me, show me that I was normal, like everybody else. I would lie in my bed, paralysed with fear, staring unseeingly into the blackness, desperate for some guiding light to show me the way. I felt so lost, so hopeless. I felt so broken…"

The hot prick of tears made her blink quickly. Her voice cracked into silence, breath coming swift and sharp to her lungs. Anna said nothing. She remained there, stroking her side, soothing her as her chest jack-knifed with quiet, restrained sobs. Distantly, she felt a patch on her shoulder grow wet. And then Anna was leaning over her, eyes bright – but not with happiness or glee. The redhead pressed soft kisses to her cheeks, then on her eyes, whispering fervently to her.

"You are not broken, Elsa. You are not lost. Or hopeless. You are not a freak, or abnormal." Anna pressed her lips to hers gently, peppering kisses around her mouth. "You aren't alone anymore, Elsa. I'll be right here. For as long as you want me."

"Anna…"

Elsa drew her sister into a tight, rib-cracking hug, holding her as close as she could. Anna returned her embrace enthusiastically, muffling her cries in the crook of her neck.

* * *

_As a side note, I would like to thank each and every single one of you for reading Zero Gravity. _

_It has not escaped my attention that it is part of 4 communities, and I am honoured that you all decided my fic was worthy of such._

_Please, leave a review. I would like to know your thoughts. _


	24. Not A Chapter: An Outcry

**This is not a chapter. This is a message to my loyal readers, new readers, and friends.**

**I am writing to say that if Zero Gravity is targeted, I will ****_not_**** give in. I will not be bullied off this site because some asshole wants to screen our fandom and take away the stories that myself and other writers have worked so hard on. I will ****_not_**** give up without a fight. **

**To those bullying our fellow writers/artists/creators. Enough is enough.**

**If you pick a fight with me, you pick a fight with someone who does not give in easily. I will not tolerate bullying in my fandom, or in my reviews. Any reviews that are not constructive will be deleted. Any emails I receive as backlash will be ignored.**

**Join the fight. Stay strong, friends. Together, we will persevere, just as we always have. **

**I will continue to write Zero Gravity even if they tear it down. I will continue posting all my stories here, and on A03. **

**Farewell for now.**


End file.
